


These Twists & Turns of Fate

by envious_ema



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Kid!Fic, M/M, Past Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/envious_ema/pseuds/envious_ema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Ackles is a commercial fraud investigator, he has been hired by JDM who is quite concerned about the future of his company Morgan Inc. Jensen had thought this would be another simple job of flushing out the mole but then walked in Jeff’s secretary, Jared Padalecki. Jared and Jensen had spent couple of months in a passionate relationship after which Jared had disappeared without a trace and with him Jensen’s ten million dollars nearly bankrupting Jensen’s company in the process. Now Jensen was suspicious as Jeff’s company fits Jared’s MO and Jared himself was looking pretty shifty. Was Jared up to his old tricks again? And with everyone around him just looking out for themselves can Jensen really afford to trust anyone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Twists & Turns of Fate

Chapter 1:

Jensen walked leisurely through the bright lounge taking in the bright cream coloured walls that were adorned with big canvases, which upon closer inspection reveal to be filled with nothingness. Jensen’s footsteps were silent beneath the expensive plush carpet, everywhere you looked the evidence of wealth and luxury was visible. But it was done in such a subtle way that someone who didn’t come from money would be intimidated by it but someone who did expected it and just took it for granted.

Even the air smelt expensive; if he had been younger it would’ve made him apprehensive but now taking a deep breath Jensen instantly felt at home.

A tiny woman with a no-nonsense Chanel suit met him at the elevators and greeted him politely; he saw the interested scrutiny in her eyes as if he was smeared on a slide underneath a microscope. He allowed himself a slow smile; he had long ago understood the power of a smile. Charm went a long way if you wanted someone to trust you and he needed everyone’s trust if he was going to accomplish what he wanted.

Although the instant transformation of her face still took him completely by surprise, gone was the stern inspection of a headmistress now she was blushing like one of the schoolgirls. “This way Mr. Ackles,” she said with a flirtatious smile.

She turned around and walked ahead of him, Jensen recognised the swing in her hips, a universal sign that she was interested and he could get a free look. If Jensen was that way inclined and this wasn’t a professional situation he would’ve copped a feel too, he was sure she’d let him.

Jensen followed her wordlessly as she led him through a big hallway that gave away to a big spacious office. She left him with another smile in her wake and he smirked to himself, it was nice to be wanted. Jensen was just taking in the interior of the office that was as impressive as the rest of the building when the man himself entered the room.

“Jensen I’m so glad to see you,” the voice was pleasant, the tone warm.

Jensen took in his friend’s appearance; Jeffery Dean Morgan was one of those men that no matter how old, they still turned heads everywhere he went. They had been friends since their days in Harvard, an odd friendship as Jeff had been a visiting lecturer for one semester and Jensen had just been a student majoring in marketing and doing economics as his minor. Jensen always been interested in the marketing aspect of his degree rather than the economics but listening to the other man’s speeches on commercialism and the economy, the economic future of the 3rd world countries just to name a few had inspired him.

Jensen had felt the need to introduce himself to the man and it had been meeting of minds from the moment they had started chatting. Even years after when they had left Harvard behind them, started their own companies they had still stayed friends. They exchanged the usual pleasantries; Jeff asked about his business, he asked about Jeff’s wife Sam and his daughter Jo.

Then Jeff came right down to business, “I don’t want you tell anyone why you’re really here Jensen, I told everyone that we’re thinking about expanding and you’re the contractor.”

Jensen nodded this was usually how it went down, letting the employees know why he really was there usually created panic along with alertness, which usually meant the culprit getting away. Jensen investigated industrial and commercial fraud; it was his job to find out who was leaking confidential information to the competition.

Computer engineering companies like Morgan Inc or software companies like Jensen’s own competed in a very cut-throat market. There were big money to be made and if you didn’t get there first you missed out on huge amounts of profit. Everybody guarded their new ideas and inventions very close to their chest until the time of unveiling, which was why some unscrupulous companies planted internal moles within their competition companies.

This allowed them to basically steal the other company’s ideas and then claim it as their own and releasing it onto the market just before their competition, which meant huge amount of loss for their competition (whose idea it was in the first place) and profit for them. They usually paid their moles huge sum of money for this kind of information knowing they would easily get ten-fold its amount back in profit.

Sometime there were professionals that went from one company to another selling ideas back and forth and then disappearing with everything you had worked so hard to build. They were very hard to catch because usually they created fake identities, some even their appearance, offshore accounts nobody could put their real names to.

Legal actions in these matters were usually very time-consuming, the only proof being the mole who usually by that time was on their way to some Caribbean island to enjoy their money. It was very hard to prove afterwards and the companies taking the legal actions by then were losing money everywhere they turned. It was a hassle that many companies didn’t want so they took precaution from the beginning, they hired Jensen Ackles.

And Jensen intended to catch every one of those sons of bitches and give them what they deserved, rotting in jail not getting tanned in Barbados.

This wasn’t just a job to Jensen, this was personal.

He had put his life and soul into his company Three Lights. Well it wasn’t all his, it was theirs, Tom, Chris and Jensen. They had all met in Harvard, three people who couldn’t be more different from each other became the best friends they could be.

Tom Welling had been the geek of the group, the computer wiz, the brilliant programmer that found other genius techies (god knew where, Jensen suspected they had an underground base somewhere) and came up with products that transformed the software industry. He had been born a prodigy to the world’s most brilliant cardiovascular surgeons and disappointed his parents when they discovered he had more affinity with computers than he had with people.

Christian Kane had been the mysterious, cool one in their gang; girls hang around him like bees to honey. Everyone at Harvard loved him simply because he had been so different from the upper class, Ivy League students. He had been known as the Texan playboy who was known for leaving broken hearts at his wake. He still wore cowboy boots and jeans to work and refused to conform. He also had a talented silver-tongue and made corporate law seem like child’s play, freshly out of Harvard Law he had taken the legal side of things. His parents owned a cattle ranch west of Texas and to this day believed their son put criminals behind bars.

And then there was Jensen who had been known as the charmer of the group. Growing up in orphanages and foster homes had taught Jensen to use everything he had to his advantage, his looks, charms, brain. He had graduated top of his class in marketing and had been dying to make something of himself. He also had a god given gift for selling things, Chris often joked Jensen could sell French fries to an anorexic, which he could as he proved it as a dare.

Fresh out of college, rather then joining the rat race they had started their own company. Bright eyed and hungry to prove themselves they had felt like three musketeers against the world. They made it though sheer determination and individual brilliance, also they had a product to sell and a viable market that was constantly changing and was looking for more. It hadn’t been easy but they did it, Three Lights had become one of the leading software companies in the business.

And then it all came crashing down like a house of cards. All because Jensen had trusted the wrong person, a person he had respected, admired and maybe even loved. Jensen sighed softly at the memory, it had taken them nearly three years to get them back on their feet, and finally after six years of hard work Three Light’s reputation was building again, investors trusted them again. Chris was even talking about expanding internationally but that was a headache for when he got back to California.

Now he had a job to do, it may have started out as a mission at first which now turned into a hobby but Jensen still gave it the same importance and attention he gave everything, his 100%.

“Ah here’s my secretary he’ll show you around,” Jeff said enthusiastically.

Jensen turned around to say hello when he felt his world tilting on its axes. What the hell was he doing here? It had been six years since he had seen that face, back then he had been looking in the face of a boy that was now all man. He controlled himself with great difficulty and relished the exact moment the other man recognised him.

He looked like he had been punched in the stomach and Jensen never knew the blood could drain out of someone’s face so quickly. He saw the other man falter in his strides and Jensen felt a vicious satisfaction, ‘Yes you better be scared Jared Padalecki because now that I found you, you’re going to get your just dessert.’

Jeff motioned for Jared to come in who still looked like he couldn’t believe his eyes “Jensen Ackles meet Jared Padalecki,” Jeff introduced them without realising anything a miss.

“Hello Jared,” Jensen said his voice not betraying any of the emotion he had felt. Jared looked taken aback as Jensen addressed him and just nodded in acquiescence.

“Hang on you two know each other?” Jeff looked at them finally picking up on it.

Jensen saw Jared swallow he looked from Jensen to Jeff looking terrified as if Jensen was going to get a gun out and start shooting. Jared had always been like that around him, skittish, with everyone else he had been friendly and talkative but anytime Jensen had been around the guy had shut up like a clam. It had always irritated him in the past and that hadn’t changed in the last six years.

“Yes, me and Jared go way back,” finally said Jensen.

“That’s fantastic; Jared will show you around Jensen, the layout of the office, he’ll also get all the necessary files you might need and oh a temporary office of course.”

Jared looked ready to protest so Jensen cut in, “I think it’s a great idea,” he faked a bright smile.

“Great, you’ll be in good hands, Jared is an excellent secretary” said Jeff looking like a very proud father.

Oh Jensen knew just what an excellent secretary Jared was all too well, after all the man had learned everything he knew by being Jensen’s secretary for two years.

Jared indicated for him to follow and with a last nod to Jeff, Jensen did. Already this was getting more complicated then he imagined.

And it all came back to Jared Padalecki, what was he doing here? Was he behind the leaks in Morgan Inc? Was Jared the mole Jeff had hired him to flush out? When he had first met Jared he would’ve laughed at their face if someone even suggested it but Jensen had wised up since then.

After all this was the guy that sold out Jensen and his company secrets to the highest bidder for the tidy sum of Ten million dollars.

Chapter 2:

“What the hell are you doing here?” hissed Jared as soon as they were out of Jeff’s office. It was the first thing that came in Jared’s mind, when he had seen Jensen standing there in Jeff’s office Jared felt himself go numb. At first he couldn’t believe it, thinking his eyes were playing tricks on him or may be he was dreaming but then he had seen the recognition in the other man’s eyes. And Jared had wanted to run at the opposite direction but he hadn’t because he may be a lot of things but he wasn’t a coward.

Jensen just quirked his eyebrow in reply as if saying, I should be the one asking that!

The hallway was narrow which meant their shoulders were touching as they walked and it was doing something to Jared that he really didn’t want to look too close into. Jensen had always intimidated him on a basic level and now Jensen plain terrified him because back then he had nothing to lose but now he could lose everything and Jensen had that power even if he didn’t know it yet.

Jared took Jensen to his office, they had much to discuss. Reaching their destination Jensen nonchalantly took a seat as if he was amused by the turn of events but Jared could see the barely controlled anger behind the light green eyes. He should’ve expected it, he had hurt the man’s pride and integrity when he had left and a man like Jensen Ackles didn’t forgive things like that easily.

Jared sighed, “Jensen I know for a fact you aren’t a contractor so what the hell are you doing here?”

“How do you know I haven’t changed my career?” Jensen quipped, “I could’ve as you did leave me practically desolate,” his eyes narrowed with anger.

Now Jared was confused, yes he had hurt the man but Jared didn’t think he hurt Jensen enough to make the man depressed, it wasn’t like Jensen had loved him, even back then as young and naïve as he was he hadn’t been foolish enough to think that.

“Anyway you’re supposed to show me around right? So let’s stop wasting time and do that, the sooner I can get started the sooner I’d be out of your hair,” Jensen said his voice cold and flat. Jared breathed a sigh of relief, a professional Jensen he could handle.

“Well these are all the files Jeff thought you might want to see,” although Jared couldn’t make any sense as to why a contractor would want to see these employee’s personal files most of whom were designers, managers and secretaries.

Jared knew for a fact his own file was there and he had given it grudgingly, most of the things written in that file were a lie and Jensen would know that straight away. Jared just hoped Jensen disregarded the one honest truth that was there as a lie as well. Still he put his file on the bottom of the pile hoping by the time Jensen got down to it he would find what he came looking for and their won’t be any need.

Sighing inwardly he handed the pile over to Jensen who took with a look in his eyes, as if he knew exactly what Jared had been thinking.

“I’ll show you the layout of the office, as I take you around to meet the three internal managers that Jeff thought you would be most interested to talk to,” he looked at Jensen who just shrugged in response.

“And as for your office, I’m afraid we really are a bit cramped for space, the reason why everybody’s going to be so happy to see you,” Jared chuckled to himself knowing whatever Jensen was, a contractor he wasn’t.

Jared stood up and walked across the hallway opened a door directly opposed to his and peered into the cupboard like space, “How’d you like your office?”

Jensen looked disbelievingly from the tiny room to Jared and back again, “It used to be our supply room but in honour of you we cleaned it up, look it even has a tiny window.” Jared felt his lips twitch involuntarily at the shocked look on Jensen’s face, when Jeff had first suggested it Jared has scoffed who in their right mind would want to work in a supply cupboard? But Jeff was the boss and they really did have no space, most of the employees were whining because they have to share space and computers. Jared should know he was sharing his office with biggest whiner of them all, Chad.

He knew Jensen wouldn’t set foot in this “office” simply because he hated small, enclosed spaces. Jared figured it was years of sleeping in tiny cots in orphanages or sharing rooms with too many people in foster homes left Jensen with a love for the wide and open. Jared felt sympathy well inside him, “Look you can use my office, I already share it with Chad and that is a feat in it self let me tell you, so I don’t mind…” Jared trailed off.

Jensen looked like he really wanted to argue or decline but then he had a strange glint in his eyes and said, “That’s be great thanks, I just need some space to do paperwork but the rest of the time I’d be around the office talking to people. Trying to find out which areas the expansions are needed.”

The last line had been a complete lie and Jared knew that Jensen knew that he could tell it was a lie. Had Jensen just threatened him some way and if so then what for? Did he really hurt Jensen that much when he left?

Jared was confused, he realised there were more going on then he knew. He just hoped like hell Jensen didn’t start digging into his personal life or his past in order to get his revenge.

Wishing he had never met Jensen he walked forward when another thought stopped him in his tracks. Why the hell would he wish that? If he hadn’t met Jensen he would’ve never had…

So engrossed in his thought he didn’t even realise Jensen bumped into him from behind, ‘Stop looking so suspicious Padalecki’, he berated himself. Jensen was already looking at him like he knew Jared was hiding something and he intended to find it out. Repressing a shudder at that thought Jared put on bright smile in his face, it was a fake one but could Jensen tell, no way. Then again, as he sneaked a glance at Jensen who looked lost in thought, maybe he could.

They stopped again when they bright lounge like area came into view, it was a staff room designed like a coffee house. Comfortable looking couches and seats were strewn about and various groups of people seem to walk in and out. It was bright and colourful and the coffee wasn’t half bad, it was a heaven for all Morgan Inc employees and most of the work actually got done here.

Jared found the group of people he was looking for and headed in that direction, “Hey guys.”

All of them nodded in his direction but went back to whatever they were doing; Chad and Mike seemed to be watching something on Mike’s Mac book while Sophia just looked disgusted with them.

Jensen stepped forward, “This is Jensen Ackles and he’s the contractor...” Jared couldn’t even finish his sentence before Sophia squealed a little and pulled Jensen into a hug.

Jensen looked terrified; his eyes frantically found Jared’s pleading who is this psycho? Get her off me but she let him go before Jared could intervene, “Thank the gods that you’re finally here” Sophia said.

Without letting him reply she pulled Jensen down to a seat next to her and pointed towards Chad and Mike who were still engrossed in what they were watching, which Jared figured was something on YouTube.

“I have to share my office with these two buffoons,” she said as if that explains her behaviour, “Now tell me that doesn’t warrant me a brand new office of my own?” she asked and Jensen still looking bemused nodded a unsurely.

Actually she didn’t, she only shared with Mike and Jared shared with Chad however because Chad was a manager along with Mike they just ended up holed in poor Sophia’s office.

Knowing Jensen was in good hands Jared made his way to get some coffee, he ordered for himself and Jensen. On his way back he realised he’d ordered Jensen’s coffee just how he used to like it, black and two sugars. Jared had always joked that Jensen was going to drink a hole through his stomach but Jensen refused to drink anything else. He wondered if Jensen still drunk his coffee this way, oh well time to find out.

“Here,” he placed the coffee in front of Jensen, who glared at him as if to say, I can’t believe you left me alone with these psychos.

But Jensen didn’t say anything aloud, sending a grateful look Jared’s way he took a sip of his coffee and then he stopped. He looked surprisingly at Jared as if he couldn’t believe Jared had still remembered how he took his coffee. Jared sighed if only Jensen knew just how much Jared remembered everything.

He pulled himself out of his morose thoughts and into the conversation, Chad and Mike finally closed down the laptop and were smirking as Sophia went on and on about colour schemes to Jensen.

“I was thinking pale pink and light blue and maybe some yellow in there,” she said dreamily.

“It sounds like you’re decorating a nursery not an office,” Mike snorted and she just glared at him.

Jensen just nodded again, “Erm sure, I’ll let Jeff know but you do know I’m not an interior designer?”

She nodded enthusiastically but Chad cut her off before she could speak, “OFBF 10 o’clock.”

Jared shook his head at Chad’s childishness, this was a good example of the blonde’s exasperating personality, it was like the guy never grew past his puberty. Even Mike wasn’t that obnoxious. Jensen looked at him questioningly and Jared just shook his head, “Don’t ask it’s just Chad being a douche.”

Chad just smiled and nodded over to the tiny women in her black Chanel suit making herself a coffee, “Only fucks big fish,” he quipped.

Jensen looked even more confused, “That’s Sandy and she’s the resident bitch and oh she only fucks the CEO’s,” Chad clarified.

“Just because she turned you down doesn’t mean you can go around spreading rumours about her,” Mike said, “even if they are true,” he continued and Sophia nodded vehemently, they have had this conversation countless times. Yes Sandy was a bitch but that didn’t make it all-right to slander her even if it were true, but Chad had never forgiven her for rejecting and humiliating him so publicly.

“Ignore everything this moron says Jensen,” said Jared indicating Chad, really he didn’t like Sandy much, the girl seemed to resent him for some reason but still.

He wanted to say more but someone’s wave caught his attention; he smiled and waved back when he caught who it was.

“Thank god you have coffee,” she said as she plopped down next Jared and swiped his drink. Jared was used to it by now, Alexis run herself rugged, she believed in absolute perfection which being the VP’s secretary certainly left her with a lot to do.

She scowled at Sandy’s direction as she was going out of the room with her coffee, Sandy never interacted with them socially, she actually sneered the one time Jared made the mistake of inviting her over to join them.

“What did she do now?” asked Sophia.

Alexis had her own set of problems with Sandy, and his name was Matt Czuchry, the vice president of Morgan Inc.

“She came over to drop by this file and she just swaggered in his office even though I told her he was not to be disturbed. God she was all over him it was disgusting,” she said as she started eating Sophia’s muffin.

“I thought you weren’t interested in Matt?” asked Mike with a knowing smirk.

She coughed, “I’m not. I just don’t think those are workplace appropriate behaviour.”

Everyone looked at her like, who are you kidding honey?

“Anyway as you guys are so rude I’ll introduce myself, you must be Jensen, I’m Alexis,” she held out her hand for Jensen to shake who shook it while looking like he landed on a different planet, nobody questioned how Alexis already knew Jensen, she seemed to always know everything.

They all talked for several minutes more after which it was time for everyone to get back to work and Jared proceeded to show Jensen the whole layout of the office.

Jeff and Matt had the penthouse offices as the president and the vice-president of the company respectively and the rest of the top floor offices were occupied by CEO’s and the senior executives. The middle floor was for everyone else, it was a great place to work as everybody got along with pretty much everybody and the bosses didn’t usually pull rank.

Although there were some office politics around but it wasn’t different than any other offices, the only person who gave Jared any grief was Sandy and she just seemed to hate everybody.

Jensen hadn’t said much throughout the tour just nods and occasional hmm’s but nothing else. By the time they came back to his office Jared was feeling antsy. Just wanting to break the silence he asked the first thing he could think of, “How are Tom and Chris?”

Jensen changed before his eyes; gone were his relaxed pose, his shoulder tensed and his eyes burnt with anger, “How dare you ask that after you destroyed them?” Jensen snarled.

“What are you talking about?” Jared asked.

“Oh my god, you’re going to play innocent?” Jensen looked at him disbelievingly.

“Play innocent? I hardly think me leaving affected you guys that much?” Jared wanted to laugh.

“You think it’s funny? You think it’s funny that you sold us out that you nearly bankrupted us? Did you get off on it, that you ruined us?”

Jared felt so confused what the hell was Jensen talking about? “Selling you guys out? Jensen I don’t understand…”

“You don’t understand? What don’t you understand Jared that we found out you betrayed us for ten million dollars?”

Jensen was shouting now and Jared’s head hurt, ten million dollars…betrayed us…nearly bankrupted…

“…believe trusted a guy that sold us out for money,” Jensen just now seemed to be shouting at himself and was kicking at the innocent looking box next to him.

Jared couldn’t take it anymore, what the hell was going on? He screamed, “What money? What are you talking about Jensen? What money?”

Chapter 3:

Despair and longing, growing up both of these emotions had been Jensen’s constant companion; he had been familiar with them since he had an understanding of what emotions were. Being a doorstep baby would do that to you.

Jensen had been found on the doorstep of his orphanage, only a month or so old, wrapped up in a blue blanket with a scrap piece of paper, which only said he was to be named Jensen Ackles. It was all very Harry Potter-ish, except he had been lucky enough to have a carer more like Mrs. Weasley than Aunt Petunia.

Mrs. Anderson; his carer had been a middle aged woman who was stern but fair, she expected him to behave and in return she told him bedtime stories of happy families. Strangely enough most of those stories had been about little boys and girls being lost or separated from their families and being reunited again when they were good again.

Those stories somehow got embedded in his consciousness and Jensen had behaved himself when his peers had run wild as it was expected at that age. Jensen thought maybe if he was good and behaved himself his parents would come back and take him away and they would be a happy family, just like in those stories.

So yes longing for something he never had or experienced made Jensen the most well behaved boy in his class. Even when Billy the bully had taunted him Jensen didn’t fight, he had to be a good boy and he thought all his prayers had been answered when he first met the Cooks. Mr and Mrs Cook had been a young couple who had been told they were unable to have children and decided to adopt. When Jensen and they first met it had been love at first sight. It was decided that Jensen should spend the Christmas with them and at the new year should Jensen decides that he liked living with them they could start the adoption process. That two weeks Jensen had spent with the Cooks had been the best days of Jensen’s small life, the Cooks seemed to genuinely care for him and he met so many other members of their extended family, old women that hugged him and cried, men told him to call them uncles, kids of all ages and sizes including him in their games, calling him cousin. That Christmas Eve as everyone went to bed Jensen sat up in his tiny bed and cried tears of joy, his dream had finally come true. All he wished for Christmas was that the Cooks would decide to adopt him and maybe they would let him call them mom and dad. That night he dreamt that he was changing his name, he was Jensen Ackles Cook and there was a party and something else Jensen couldn’t quite remember but he woke up on Christmas day with the biggest smile on his face.

He tentatively made his way downstairs and was rooted to the spot when he heard shouts, followed by a scream which was followed by sounds of crying from Mrs. Cook and all his happiness vaporised in an instant. He was 10, he wasn’t stupid. His friend Mark had said sometimes having parents weren’t such a good thing, his cousin Grace’s parents were always fighting and sometimes her dad even hit her mom. Mark had said it made Grace real sad because that day her mom wouldn’t get up from bed and she’d just cry and cry. Maybe Mr. Cook was hitting Mrs. Cook? Maybe he should go defend her because even as young as he was Jensen knew that just wasn’t right.

But before he could go in she had come out of the room, still crying but she hadn’t looked sad at all, in fact she had looked ecstatic. Jensen had felt instantly ashamed for thinking such awful thoughts about Mr. Cook, he was such a nice man and here was Jensen thinking he would hit Mrs. Cook. He was too busy berating himself that he didn’t even see anyone next to him until he felt someone swing him up. He let out a giggle and again instantly berated himself for it; a ten year old boy giggling just wasn’t dignified. The Cooks wouldn’t want a son who had no manners. But all of that was forgotten as Mrs. Cook or Linda as she asked him to call her was smothering him with kisses while Mr. Cook or Barry spun him around. Jensen squealed and giggled and he had never felt as happy or loved as he had at that moment, for a split second he thought he knew what having real parents felt like.

That Christmas day had been spent much joyously and the Cooks finally told everyone what they were so happy about, it was a Christmas miracle, they were having a baby. Jensen felt a little stunned at first but he recovered well, a baby meant sibling…right.

As the day wore on Jensen had planned it all, the Cooks lived in a two bedroom apartment and Jensen could share his tiny bedroom easily with the new baby. Having a little brother would be so cool, Jensen would teach him everything although having a sister wouldn’t be too bad either. He secretly hoped that maybe Linda would have a boy and a girl meaning Jensen would get a brother and a sister.

Jensen to this day still couldn’t remember clearly the day it had all came crashing down. He could remember feeling confused as they sat him down and told him they couldn’t adopt him anymore, it was like they were speaking in a foreign language. He tried so hard but couldn’t understand them, he heard snatches of…new baby…couldn’t afford it…not the right time…but he couldn’t make any sense of it.

He still remembered that sharp feeling of despair as Linda packed up his red little suitcase Mrs. Anderson had brought for him as a birthday present. But he hadn’t cried, he didn’t cry when the Cooks family looked at him with pity when he thanked them for their hospitality. He hadn’t cried at the dead silence in the car as they drove him back to the orphanage. He didn’t cry when Mrs. Anderson picked him up in her arms and sobbed for a whole five minutes. He didn’t cry when Billy the bully sneered that Jensen was just unlovable and nobody would ever want to adopt him, his own parents hadn’t even loved him. And he certainly didn’t cry when he was sent to his room without any food when he broke Billy’s nose with his right hook. That had been Jensen’s first and last fight in his young life.

He just felt dead inside, what was he supposed to do now? He had been a good boy so where was his happy family?

That’s when Jensen realised what a hoax all of that was, just bedtime stories for the children nobody cared about. He realised nobody was going to come and save him or take him away; he had to make his own happiness.

That sudden epiphany had become his saviour, the thought became his mission and when Three Lights had made its first million Jensen had savoured that success, his happiness.

Jensen had never thought he would ever felt despair as close to what he had felt at the age of ten but when Chris had told him the news of Jared’s betrayal he hadn’t known what to think.

When Jensen first interviewed Jared it was for the position of an assistant’s assistant. They had just made their first million and all three of them shared one assistant, Danneel. The workload was getting too much even for someone as efficient as her. So Jensen had suggested maybe she should hire an assistant herself so she could actually get a day off. She had laughed but given in and it fallen on Jensen to interview the new hire.

Out of all the applicants Jared had been the least qualified, 19 years old he had been just out of high school had no further education and no previous experience but he looked desperate for the chance.

For some reason Jensen had given Jared a chance, he had been so sincere in his interview, hadn’t lied about anything and was eager to prove himself. By the end of the interview Jared had looked defeated, it was as if he had known that he had no chance but Jensen always liked to do the unexpected. He had offered Jared the job.

Chris and Tom had been speculative of his choice but Danneel had taken Jared under her wings straight away and the rest as they say had been history.

Jared had been a fast learner and a very efficient worker, actually the guy had been like a working machine; whenever Jensen saw him he seemed to busy working away. After being at the office for a short while Jared had won over most everybody at the office including Tom and Chris. Although he always seemed a bit distant with Jensen, freezing up whenever Jensen was around. At first Jensen hadn’t thought anything of it and then as he got to know Jared more and more it had irritated him.

Then Danneel decided Jared had enough training and somehow Jared had ended up becoming Jensen’s secretary while she stayed on as Chris’s and Tom’s. Working in such close quarters got Jared and Jensen much closer to each other and one thing somehow led to another and before they knew it they became the cliché couple, the boss and the secretary.

At first he had refused to believe that sweet & shy Jared, his Jared could sell him out, even when Chris had showed him the facts. Evidence mounted up against Jared on his computer, e-mails traded back and forth between Jared and Obsidian Ltd (the rivalling company) negotiating price and Jensen still refused to believe it.

He refused to believe it even when he went by Jared’s place and it had been empty, even when the shares of Three Lights plummeted through the ground.

But then Michael had come back with his report.

Michael Weatherly, P.I extraordinaire, he had been an old friend of Chris’s and his report had been as clear as day.

Jensen couldn’t believe his eyes as to what he was reading. It was all there written in black and white; ten million dollars had been deposited in Jared’s account this morning.

It had all been there but he hadn’t believed it, refused to believe it. So when Chris and Tom were trying to pick up the pieces he did a little detective work himself. It almost became an obsession to know the truth but the more he dug the more proof of Jared’s guilt stacked up.

It seemed like someone in Jared’s family defiantly liked the high life and a serious gambling problem. Someone raked up a staggering 3 million dollar debt and the loan sharks were hounding Jared for their money.

Jensen didn’t believe it had been Jared himself, it just didn’t match Jared’s personality but Jensen wasn’t taking any chances.

With the help of Michael, Jensen had discovered the missing piece of the puzzle, Jared’s father. A right piece of work, a bastard and an obsessive gambler, some say he was an alcoholic and liked his women on the very young side. He died just as Jared had turned eighteen and all his debts had fallen onto Jared as he was no longer a minor and rather than doing what most people did and going to the police, Jared had started to pay these people himself.

What sealed Jared’s guilt for Jensen was the day Jared went missing was the day his dad debts were paid off, the whole three millions of it.

Jensen went home that day and cried.

Because all of the blame rests on his shoulder, he was the one that brought Jared in their lives, he was the reason why Tom’s and Chris’s livelihood, their dreams were destroyed. Because he hadn’t learnt his lesson when he had been ten, because he dared to dream of happy families again, because he had fallen in love with a fucking liar and a cheat.

Jensen could understand desperation; he could even understand the sheer drive to do whatever that needed to be done to achieve one’s goal, hell he admired it.

But one thing he couldn’t stand was lies, if Jared had told them in the first place or asked right out for three millions dollars Jensen would’ve given it to him and he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt Chris and Tom would’ve done it too. But Jared hadn’t, instead he had lied and cheated Three Lights out of its deserving success. It had never been about the money, what hurt most was the broken trust.

And now Jared stood there looking all innocently confused and screamed what money?

Jensen couldn’t believe one person could sink so low.

Maybe it was time for a refresher course.

“Do you remember project blue light?” he asked and Jared looked started not expecting the sudden change in the conversation.

“You mean the project Tom was so hyped up about, how it was going to change the history of computer software and was going to take Three Lights into the spotlight?” Jensen couldn’t tell if it was mockery he heard in Jared’s voice.

“Yes that project,” Jensen said with a clam he didn’t feel.

“Yes I was so excited about the launch of it and then…” Jared trailed off looking panicky. Gotcha, thought Jensen.

“Why did you stop? Go on and then…”

“Obviously I left a couple of days before its launch,” Jared said looking nervous, it had been four days before, four days of sheer hell and then nothing.

“Yes you did and why was that Jared? Why did you leave?” Jensen ground his teeth as Jared started to look really nervous.

Jared fidgeted with his tie, a tick which meant Jared was so nervous he was about to start sweating next. And Jensen felt a little part of himself die all over again; he still hadn’t wanted to believe Jared was guilty.

“I know what you did Jared?” he said as Jared stayed quite.

Jared looked terrified at that, “You…you know” he stuttered.

“What you think you could do that to us, to me and I wouldn’t look further into it? What kind of moron do you take me for Jared? I know exactly what you did,” Jensen voice was now steel.

Jared really was sweating by now, “Jensen I’m so sorry I didn’t know and I didn’t mean to keep it from you but how could I had even said it, it was all so…” he was nearly to tears now. And Jensen felt no satisfaction in seeing Jared cry.

“You know what hurt most? That you lied, we trusted you and you broke that trust, you threw it back in our face and for what money? Was your ten million dollar worth it?” Jensen snarled out.

Jared took a stumble backwards, he was looking all confused again, “Jensen what are you saying? You keep talking about ten million dollars, what ten million dollars?”

Jensen had give it to the guy, he was fucking fantastic actor, “You deny that you stole from us, from me?”

“Well I took ten dollars from your wallet once but I paid that back if you remember,” Jared attempted to lighten the situation and any other time that memory would’ve brought a smile to Jensen’s face but not now, the wound was still too raw.

“So you don’t know anything about the ten million dollars huh? You didn’t sell us out? You didn’t leak project blue light to Obsidian Ltd? You didn’t vanish the same day blue light became black night and was released onto the market under Obsidian’s ownership, four days before blue light was about to be released? You’re saying all that evidence in your computer was a lie? You still deny betraying us out for paying of your dad’s gambling debts?”

Jared looked like someone knocked the wind out of him, “What…but…” then he tried again, “Jensen I have no idea what you’re talking about but I don’t know nothing about this, I swear Jensen I didn’t betray you guys, you guys were like my family Jensen.”

Jensen really wanted to believe him but who knew maybe this was another one of Jared’s acts, “Ten million dollar is a lot of money Jay.”

Jared flinched, “You guys thought so low of me? You thought so low of me?”

“Oh Jared what I thought of you was so much worse than a lying, cheating, gold-digging whore,” Jared looked like someone had just struck a knife to his heart and Jensen wanted to take it all back.

Jared took a deep breath and Jensen could see him visibly collecting himself, he looked up and Jensen was taken aback at the fire in his eyes, “You believe what you want to believe Jensen but I know the real truth. I didn’t steal any money from you guys or lied. I didn’t betray you guys. I didn’t and I’m going to find out who did,” his voice was strong and firm.

And maybe Jensen was just plain stupid when it came to Jared but he really believed Jared was telling the truth. He really believed Jared was innocent, well as far as selling them out for all that money.

And that led to the biggest question of them all, who the hell did? And how did they set Jared up oh so convincingly?

Chapter 4:

Jared felt he might actually throw up.

That’s what they thought of him? When Jared left he had wondered what they would all think of him disappearing all of a sudden like that, without a notice or a goodbye. But at the time he hadn’t duelled on those thoughts much, he had a much bigger problem to worry about.

And now finding out the truth, that all of them no that Jensen had thought Jared had betrayed them and for money made Jared feel physically sick.

He shook his head because he still couldn’t believe it, and then it hit him someone had sold out three lights and then so neatly framed Jared. The big question was who did and what was Jared going to do after he found them.

He looked at Jensen who was studying him silently, there was a gleam in his eyes but Jared couldn’t figure out what it was. He just hoped Jensen believed him.

As if he read the question in Jared’s mind, “I do believe you Jared but you got to admit it all these looks quite suspicious.”

“It could be all coincidences,” Jared said but he really didn’t believe that, all these things just falling into neat little slots? He didn’t think it was all just coincidence and neither did Jensen by the look he was giving Jared.

“Ok it’s all quite perfect just to be coincidences,” Jared sighed and sat down on his chair opposite Jensen who looked to be lost in thoughts.

“Why didn’t you tell me about your father?” Jensen asked suddenly.

Jared groaned he really didn’t want to talk about Gerald Padalecki but they had to start somewhere he guessed, “My father was neither an easy nor a nice man Jensen, he liked his pleasures but he didn’t like to work for them. So he took the easy way out I suppose, he gambled.” Jared paused and then continued, “He was quite the gambler, well I heard anyway, not like I saw him much. I was in a boarding school up until I was eighteen.” Jensen looked sceptical that the man Jared was describing would pay for a boarding school and Jared had to agree, he hadn’t.

“My mother was a Vegas showgirl you know,” he said and saw Jensen’s lips twitch with an almost smile and Jared felt little more light-hearted. “She realised pretty soon what a mistake she had made in marrying my father but she was already pregnant and for some reason she didn’t leave. I was 9 when she died, and my mother was a smart woman. She knew Gerald was looking forward to blowing her money out. So she put down all her life-savings in a fund for me and made the headmaster of my old school the executer. Niall had loved my mother all his life but she had only seen him as a friend but he hadn’t held that against me. Actually he had been a better father to me than Gerald, my sire. Niall guided me, helped me and when I left school I was bubbling with anticipation.” Jared still remembered the excitement he had felt, full of hopes and dreams. He already had full scholarship to Columbia he was going to make something for himself.

But then his father had died.

“I just went over to his funeral, I hated the guy and he hated me but he was still my father and I wanted to pay my last respects you know,” Jared said and Jensen nodded in understanding. “And suddenly all these big men surrounded me as I was about to leave, demanding their money. They seemed to think that I had a lot of money or something but even when I told them I had nothing they didn’t listen. I pleaded and begged but they threatened me, one of them actually pulled out a gun,” Jared still shuddered whenever he thought of that memory. He continued “I was terrified; all I knew was that I had to get out of there so I told them I could pay them in monthly instalments and for some reason they agreed.”

Jensen looked like he would like to beat the shit out of those men and it made Jared feel a little warmer “I went everywhere for a job but who wanted to hire someone who just turned nineteen and had no qualification or experience? No one.” Those days had been the worst in Jared’s life, living in hunger, weariness and constant fear and then he met Jensen, “Three lights had been like a life line, when you actually told me I got the job I couldn’t believe my ears,” Jensen gave him a sad smile.

“Why didn’t you tell us any of this from the beginning Jared?” Jensen asked.

“Because it was my problem Jen, you guys had your own problems to deal with. I admired you guys so much, You, Tom and Chris, and even Danneel to some extent, you guys made something of yourselves. I didn’t want you guys to think I was some kind of a wimp,” he knew it didn’t make much sense but at 19 going on 20 Jared had hero worshipped those guys, especially Jensen who had made everything out of nothing.

Jensen shook his head, “We would’ve helped you,” Jared knew they would’ve it was the main reason why he didn’t ask in the first place.

“What I can’t figure out is that why you left, and so abruptly without any warning whatsoever, why Jared?” Jensen looked truly baffled.

Jared felt himself panic again, really what could he say? Oh I’m sorry Jensen but I think I’ll pass on that question, because he certainly couldn’t tell the real reason he had left.

Jensen might kill him.

Or worse he might take it all away.

But still he had to say something, “The debt people, they were just getting too impatient and it scared the hell out of me. I had been working at three lights for nearly two years and I gave them every single penny I earned. And it didn’t even make a single drop of difference. They just keep adding interest and it just kept mounting up and I realised I could never pay back all that money, so I bailed.”

It wasn’t the main reason but there was some truth there and Jared thought it sounded reasonable enough. Jensen looked doubtful like he really didn’t believe it but he didn’t say anything.

“Gerald Padalecki hadn’t given me a single damn thing, why should’ve I gave up my life for him?” almost a rhetorical question.

Jared remembered what kind of father Gerald had been just so he didn’t turn out to be like that. Jensen’s face hardened at the question, Jared knew if anybody understood the sins of their father’s it was Jensen.

“But how did you pay back the three million dollars the day you left?” Jensen asked.

“That’s the thing I didn’t pay them anything, I was on the greyhound to New York when I got a text saying ‘nice doing business with you, the slate is now clean.’ At first I didn’t understand what it meant but then I realised the importance of it. I thought maybe it was all some kind of joke but then I understood it wasn’t. Somehow the debt was clear; I was just so relieved that I didn’t even care about how or why I just put it away as a bad memory.”

Jensen looked incredulous, “Someone pays three million dollar debt off and you don’t ask questions?” His look was clear, just what kind of a moron were you?

“You don’t understand Jensen what I was feeling at the time, I was so te…relieved,” he hadn’t been, he had been terrified.

He had felt like an alien in his own body and the whole debt issue was the furthest thought in his mind.

Jensen seemed to be mollified as he didn’t say anything else on the issue just looked resigned.

“But why would anyone pay that much of money and what about the ten million deposited in your bank account?”

Jared shook his head that’s what he couldn’t understand either, “There was only $275 on my account that morning, I know because I withdrew it all,” he scratched the back of his neck, really why would anyone put $10 million on his account, “I never closed that account but I never kept up with what happened on it after I came to New York.”

Jensen looked at him quizzically, “Hang on does that mean the money still could be there sitting on your California account?”

Jared shrugged, “I don’t know but I doubt whoever put it there just left it sitting pretty when they know nobody was coming to claim it.”

“Well whoever did it, was very through, I mean there were even incriminating e-mails on your computers,” Jensen looked frustrated and Jared knew exactly how he felt.

“Jensen you know I really hated using that computer,” Jared really did, if only because he hadn’t known how to use it. “And even if I had been doing what you guys thought I was doing I certainly wouldn’t just leave those e-mails lying around,” Jared continued.

Jensen nodded, “Yes I thought of that but then the e-mail weren’t just sitting on your inbox, Tom used some kind of programme that we use to retrieve lost files and dug them up from your deleted files.”

‘Huh? You could do that?’ Thought Jared and shrugged inwardly, technology was a weird and wonderful thing, they probably could do anything. Just because Jared was still an idiot when it came to everything technology didn’t mean everyone else was.

He focused back his attention to what Jensen was saying “It was all done form your account and we knew you didn’t probably have enough computer knowledge at the time to know we could’ve searched through your account history. And frankly it made the evidence more convincing,” which Jared presumed was the whole point.

They both sat there lost in thought, if Jared wasn’t the guilty party who was? And why did they frame Jared? Had it been just convenient to blame it on Jared or was there any other deep reason?

“You’re really sure it wasn’t you?” Jensen asked in an almost humours tone but it was laced with resigned frustration too.

Jared knew exactly how he felt, “Jensen do I look like I have $10 million?” he indicated himself and Jensen flicked his eyes up and down and Jared felt a little shiver travel down his spine at Jensen’s lazy glance.

“I’m a secretary and although I get paid much better than what you used to pay me,” they both shared an amused glance at that, “It’s not an astronomical amount that would make me work if I didn’t need to work,” he offered a smile.

“If I had a fraction of that money I wouldn’t have to scrape and save to buy a house with a garden for my so…self, myself,” he berated himself for being so careless and prayed that Jensen wouldn’t catch the slip.

Thankfully he hadn’t, he seemed to be lost in thought and they weren’t any good thoughts if Jensen grimace was anything to go by.

Jared knew what had Jensen so upset, project blue light had been a very hush-hush project, including Jensen, Chris and Tom only a handful of people knew about it. Each of them closer to Jensen than the other and now that it was clear Jared hadn’t done it. It didn’t bear to think about who it might be.

Chapter 5:

Jensen wondered what he was supposed to do now. It sucked, being stuck between a rock and a hard place.

On the one hand he wanted to find out who the real culprit was but on the other hand he was scared of the knowledge, this was just too close to home.

The only people who had known about project blue light apart from Jared and himself were Chris, Tom, Danneel, Josh, Justin and Katie. And for the life of him Jensen couldn’t see any one of them betraying him or three lights.

Because they had been part of the original team, from the beginning every single one of them slaved. Even when they had two rooms office in an abandoned basement, when there was no guarantee if they were going to get paid that month. Every single one of them gave 100% to the three lights, gave it their blood, sweat and tears to get it the success it deserved.

Jensen couldn’t see any one of them betraying three lights, and for what a lousy $10 million when they could’ve benefitted much more if blue light hadn’t leaked to Obsidian ltd. And even more surprising when the leak threatened to ruin three lights completely none of them bailed. They were happy to work their ass off to build it all over again, well not happily, Katie had bitched and moaned but in the end she came through for three lights.

Wouldn’t the person scurry of with their $10 millions for an exotic holiday after their job was done? Usually that’s what every single mole did in most scenarios Jensen had come across, the main reason why everyone jumped to point fingers at Jared.

Actually everyone hadn’t, Tom didn’t and neither did Danneel and Jensen hadn’t been surprised by their reactions, they had been most close to Jared. But what surprised him most was that Katie hadn’t either. She liked Jared least out of everybody, always considering him as an outsider but she hadn’t seen Jared responsible for the leak either, saying ‘Jared was the goody-goody sort and didn’t have the guts to do something so creative.’

Jensen mentally catalogued each of them, as far as he could tell none of them would benefit a single thing from betraying three light. But $10 million was a lot of money and it was instant cash, if suddenly somebody needed a sudden cash influx they could be tempted.

But why would someone would go to such lengths to frame Jared, as far as paying of a three million dollar debt?

Every single one of the people who had been involved in project blue light had something to lose. It had been Tom’s baby which he nurtured very closely and developed with the help of Josh and Justin or the dynamic duo as everyone in the business called them, and Jensen really couldn’t see why any of them would do something like this. The leak had hurt them the most because it had been their creation, design, codes everything and it was their rightful recognition that got stolen from them.

He didn’t suspect Danneel either, apart from being one of the honest people Jensen had come across she was also the least ambitious person Jensen had met. She had been their secretary from the beginning and she still to this day was their secretary despite having offers for even bigger and better positions. And like Jared said even if she loved her job, it wasn’t that exciting that she would keep coming to work where she got bossed around by pretty much everybody if she had $10 million lying around somewhere.

No unfortunately the only two people Jensen could even think of suspecting would be Chris or Katie.

Chris was the only person who had no emotional interest in three lights, not like Jensen and Tom. For Jensen three lights had been about putting down his roots, to create a legacy a name he could leave to his children. So they would have the security, and the comfort Jensen never had. For Tom it had been about proving himself, to his parents to himself that he could do something worthwhile even if he wasn’t off saving people’s lives.

But for Chris it always had been just a job, a business that would make him rich enough to indulge in his real passion, vintage cars. And that was an expensive hobby; Chris had to buy out a whole warehouse last year just to keep up with the cars he had acquired over the years. He could’ve probably earned a lot of money practicing law with any city corporate firms but he chose to start a business. He had said this way he was his own boss and he could work as he pleased and Jensen could believe that, the guy had serious conformity issue.

And Katie was just Katie; she had no emotional attachment to anything. She bitched and snarled and looked down on practically everyone and everything but she was damn good at her job. Back then she had been the HR manager, which meant she had Jared’s office account password, his bank details right in her fingertips, she could’ve easily used them to plant the evidence. Now she was one of the most feared CEO’s and quite famous in California for her ruthless business tactics but for some reason Jensen really didn’t want to believe it was really Katie. He really liked Katie; she was her second favourite person to work with, the first being Danneel of-course but she was just in a league of her own.

That left with only Chris on his list. Did Jensen really believe one of his closest friends, almost a brother capable of betrayal? Why would Chris want to demolish a business he owned 1/3 of in the first place? It made him lose millions in profit and Chris was always all about the profit!

None of it made any sense to Jensen and all these questions were literally hurting his brain now.

It would’ve been almost easier to bear if it had been Jared; not just because he had been the outsider of the group but also because Jensen would’ve found it easier to forgive Jared. The alternative was much worse.

A strong hand landed on his shoulder and squeezed softly. He looked up to see Jared standing there with a grim smile as if he had known exactly what Jensen had been thinking. Shortly after Jared’s confession about why he had left, he had gotten a call from Jeff who was about to go to a design meeting and wanted to know if Jared made his way there yet. Jared had hastily run off to the meeting leaving Jensen alone with his thoughts.

“How was the meeting?” he asked.

“You know usual, boring,” Jared smiled softly and sat down next to him, now that the haze of anger had left Jensen, he could appreciate how much Jared had changed.

Suddenly Jensen realised something, why was he thinking about who betrayed three lights six years ago when he had a job to do now.

Someone was doing or trying to do the same to Morgan Inc and here he was dwelling on old memories. Ok so he was procrastinating but Jensen knew he couldn’t do much about what happened to three lights from New York. The best possible course of action would be if he finished his job here and deal with three lights when he got back to California.

His mind made up he asked “Who was at the meeting?” no time like the present.

Jared looked taken aback at the question but answered anyway, “Jeff & me obviously,” he offered a smile to Jensen and then continued, “Matt, he’s the VP and Alexis his assistant, Sophia, Mike, Chad, Sandy, Taylor and Cameron.”

“Taylor and Cameron?”

“Oh you haven’t met them yet, they are software engineers, part of Sophia’s design team,” Jared answered.

“Jensen may I ask you something?” Jared asked after a second of silence, “Why are you here and I’m not an idiot so the truth please.”

Jensen sighed, “Someone is doing what we suspected you were doing to three lights inside Morgan Inc.”

Jared reeled back in shock, “You’re sure?” he asked disbelievingly.

“Jeff is and he has convincing evidence and when I reviewed them I must say things are looking pretty shifty,” Jensen groaned, knowing things were going to get even shiftier before Jensen could do his job.

“Nanotrix?” he asked referring to the new software programme Morgan Inc was working towards launching.

Jensen just nodded tiredly; he was too old for this shit.

“So why did Jeff call you?” Jared asked curiously, Jensen supposed investigating commercial fraud was a bit tad different than being a marketing executive.

“I did a bit of investigating after what happened to three lights and a couple of years later a friend was having the same problem in his company and asked for help and after that it kind of evolved.” Jensen laughed. “Although I haven’t given up my day job, this is more like a hobby.”

Jared looked at him like he was crazy, “If this is what you do as a hobby, you need to get a life,” yeah that’s what Jensen’s friend said as well. Who knew maybe after he found out who really betrayed three lights he might.

Jared stood up, “Well it’s time to go home, I have to come early tomorrow to catch up on all the works I missed today. Jeff told me I could take the rest of the day off if you don’t need anything else…” Jared trailed off looking quite nervous as if Jensen would say no. He actually did want to say no, he told himself it was because he wanted to ask more questions and had nothing to do with the fact that he didn’t want Jared to go. But Jared looked pretty anxious to get home so Jensen nodded to say ok and the brilliant transformation of the face was worth the disappointment Jensen had felt.

Jared bounded out of the tiny cupboard like office and into his own like an enthusiastic puppy. Jensen smiled and followed him inside, god he really had missed Jared.

For the first time Jensen looked around in Jared’s office, it was a medium sized typical looking office, quite messy with papers strewn about everywhere. Nothing had changed then, Jared still had the messiest desk in office, Jensen smiled softly at the thought.

A wooden upside down frame caught his attention and Jensen picked it up, he turned the picture frame around and felt his smile froze in his face.

A smiling picture of a child adorned the frame; the child was Jared’s that bit was easy enough to tell, that dimpling smile was all Jared. But the eyes drew Jensen in, they were so familiar, he felt a strange kinship to a boy he never even seen but he had seen those eyes before, he just couldn’t remember where.

A sharp intake of breath pulled him out of his thoughts; Jared looked frozen to his place his eyes flickering from the picture frame to Jensen back and forth, looking quite panicked.

Jensen gave the frame back to Jared, who snatched it up like a prize, “That’s your son then?”

Jared’s features relaxed a bit but he didn’t say anything just nodded.

“He looks like you,” offered Jensen quite lamely, he didn’t know why he felt disappointed that Jared obviously found someone else and had a kid and everything.

“Well I’ll see you tomorrow Jared,” he offered a hasty nod and walked away from the office as quickly as possible.

He didn’t know why he was feeling so upset; it wasn’t that he expected Jared to pine away for him or something. It wasn’t like Jensen hadn’t dated in the past six years, he had and if none of them was serious it didn’t matter. Heck he was only thirty years old plenty of time to find someone to settle down with but Jared had a child with someone else.

He had a kid who judging by the picture was quite old, which meant Jared got busy pretty quickly. Had their relationship really meant nothing to Jared, if he could forget about it as soon as he left California?

Oh god, why was he doing this to himself, Jensen wondered. The day was just becoming too much, one revelation after one was actually giving him a migraine, and Jensen didn’t think he could handle another shock without having his head exploding. He made his way to his rental car hoping he remembered the way to the temporary condo Jeff had rented for him

So he put away the image of Jared, standing there in his office clutching his son’s picture frame so hard his knuckles turned white, in the back of his mind and drove. Hopefully he'll find a place where he could get drunk until he forgot everything or fall into an oblivion. Whichever came first was okay by Jensen.

Chapter 6:

Jared didn’t know how he made it back to his apartment. His mind turned numb after the encounter with Jensen in his office. How could he have been so stupid and careless? Again he berated himself for leaving things scattered around so casually.

He still shuddered at the gut wrenching feeling he had when turned around and saw Jensen studying the picture so shrewdly. For a second Jared felt like he couldn’t breathe, he waited for the moment that Jensen would recognise the truth for what it was but strangely he hadn’t.

Jared had breathed a sigh of relief when he realised Jensen hadn’t understood the significance of the moment that had passed and didn’t comment anything except saying how Jared’s son resembled Jared, he almost laughed at the thought but it wouldn’t have been a humorous laugh. Although he couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed that Jensen hadn’t sensed any connection, didn’t he even look at those eyes…they are his eyes. But he understood Jensen’s non-reaction and was even a little grateful for it.

“Daddy” the excited shout was followed by the noise of running as soon as Jared shut the front door behind him. He didn’t even have the time to hang up his coat properly before a he saw blur of motion and then the weight of someone’s arms around his legs. Jared laughed happily and picked up the 5 year old boy in his arms feeling all the tension of the day drain away from his at his son’s happy giggling.

“He’s been a very good boy today,” an amused voice sounded from the hallway.

Jared looked up to see his older friend’s eyes crinkled with much amusement, “has he?” Jared pretty much doubted that. His son was a hyper 5 years old but his mischievousness almost doubled whenever he was with his godfather.

“I’m afraid to ask but do I still have a living room left?” Jared peered over his friend’s shoulder. Well it wasn’t completely destroyed and the wall haven’t caved in, that was something he guessed, knowing these two it could’ve been much worse.

Jared looked on in amazement at his friend, Dr. Misha Collins one of the most respected MD’s in the medical community, a leading researcher in the field of male pregnancy, who turned into a five year old child himself whenever he was around his godson.

Misha just laughed at Jared’s disgruntled expression and tried to placate “We have pizza,” and Jared’s stomach grumbled in answer. Jared hugged his son even tighter who was now talking a mile a minute about everything he had done in school today.

Jared looked at his son and felt the same overwhelming rush of love he had felt when he first held his baby boy, crinkled red, so tiny and perfect.

At the age of five Jamie Padalecki was a complete replica of Jared, his built, his floppy brown hair, his own features, his trademark dimpled smile as Mike called it, Jamie was identical to him down to the tiny cute little mole on his upper lip. Anyone looking at him will instantly realise that he was Jared’s son.

But Jared knew there were some traits in his baby boy that was all Jensen. Looking into Jamie’s eyes were like into Jensen’s eye, a scattering of light freckles that adorned Jamie’s face and only became visible in the summer and his son’s mulish stubbornness, his drive and attitude that was all Jensen down to a T. But only Jared knew those things, how much his baby boy was Jensen’s son and Jamie knew of-course. Jared hadn’t kept Jamie’s paternity a secret from him, it would’ve been prudent to lie but he knew when Jamie was older the lie would hurt him more than any truth. But as far as he was concerned only he and Jamie would ever know that truth, even though Misha asked a couple of times out of curiosity but when he realised Jared wouldn’t speak about it he had respected his friend’s decision and hadn’t asked again.

Jared smiled at Misha knowing the other man understood the thanks in his eyes; he had many debts to the man. If it hadn’t been for Misha, probably either Jamie or Jared wouldn’t have survived the birth. The man not only taken care of a pregnant Jared but had looked out for Jared and Jamie’s welfare ever since.

He thanked Misha for looking after Jamie, who brushed it off saying he was happy to spend some time away from the lab and with his godson. Jared knew it to be true, the man simply loved children, which was why Jared always wondered why the man wouldn’t just get married and have a bunch of his own kids. But Misha always got a far away smile in his face at that and said it wasn’t the right time, but Jared knew Misha just hadn’t found the right person yet.

By the time Misha left Jamie was drifting off in Jared’s lap, finally the day’s activity catching up with him. Jared cajoled Jamie into brushing his teeth and changing into his favourite PJ, tucking him in bed Jared sat there next to him, old memories re-surfacing at the day’s surprises.

Flashback

Jared couldn’t even remember how he made it to the bathroom but luckily it was just in time before he lost his breakfast.

He didn’t hear Jensen follow behind him or crouch down next to him until he felt a strong hand rubbing his back and something warm and wet wiping his forehead. It touched something deep within Jared that he refused to acknowledge, but it was there anyway.

Jensen was murmuring something softly in his ear and Jared felt himself calm down, he hastily made his way to the sink and splashed some water on his face and felt almost human again.

“You really should go see a doctor Jay; you’ve been throwing up almost regularly, maybe you’ve caught something?” Jensen said sympathetically.

Jared grumbled, he hated going to the doctors but agreed. He was really feeling a little off these days, apart from throwing up almost daily, Jared was feeling nauseous whenever he smelt anything fried. And top it off Jared was having craving for eating apples and Jared hated apples. He probably caught some sort of weird bug; he hoped the doctor could give him some kind of medicine, this being sick as a dog all the time was really not fun.

“Yes I’ll book an appointment for this afternoon,” Jared said grumpily but was instantly cheered up when Jensen pressed a brief kiss on his forehead, “We better get going otherwise we’ll both be late,” he said and both of them made their way to three lights cheerfully.

Work was hectic as usual, with blue lights launch so near tension was running high and workload was almost tripled but Jared loved it. He loved being part of the team, like he was doing his part in taking three lights to where it belonged. He was so engrossed in his work he forgot all about getting an appointment and before he knew it his stomach was reminding him it was lunchtime. Because he hadn’t been able to keep his breakfast down Jared had been feeling hungrier at lunch these days and when he made it to the staff kitchen area he was starving.

But as soon as he entered the staffroom Jared gagged at the smell of coffee and thought he should made that stupid appointment.

Danneel waved hello in acknowledgement before going back to her conversation with Katie who was scowling at him for some reason. But Jared didn’t let that worry him Katie was always scowling and smirking at someone or other. He sat down next to them with an apple wondering why the hell was he caving this stupid fruit and tried not to gag at the strong aroma of Katie’s coffee.

“What’s wrong with you?” asked Katie.

“You still feeling sick?” Danneel was more sympathetic.

Jared nodded, “I’ve thrown up my breakfast now almost six days in a row and it’s not fun and I started eating freaking apples, I hate apples,” to be honest he was more disgusted at eating apples than throwing up.

Katie narrowed her eyes as if she was thinking something deep and meaningful, knowing Katie it probably could be a plot for world domination but Danneel looked at him with understanding and sympathy.

Rest of their lunch was spent in exciting chatter about the project blue light, well Jared and Danneel were Katie just sat there with a thoughtful look on her face.

As Jared was going back to his desk Katie said, “You know it almost sounds like you’re pregnant,” and Jared’s world turned upside down.

The rest of the day Katie’s parting shot went round and round in his head, but it couldn’t be true. He refused to believe it because come on he was a man and men didn’t have babies. Did they? No, he denied it vehemently. He even laughed a little at himself, what a crazy idea, him being pregnant!

So Jared had no idea why when he went grocery shopping that night he bought a pregnancy kit, he told himself it was just to make sure. While a part of him was screaming at him that to make sure what? Do you really believe you’re pregnant? But even if he could explain away his throwing up, apple eating certainly couldn’t be ignored and he may have been a little hormonal, how else could he explain getting so angry so quickly at Jensen’s innocent teasing these days.

He stood there with the kit in his hand for quite a while debating with himself, a women standing next to him gave him a weary glance and Jared shifted nervously, “It’s for my girlfriend,” he said with a force and the women gave him a bemused smile before picking up what she needed and scurrying off.

The cashier rung up his purchase without a word but Jared was so nervous he tried to make small talk, “It’s for my girlfriend,” he said again indicating the kit. The cashier looked like he couldn’t care less if he was buying it for his dog. “It’s just a precaution really because I…she couldn’t be pregnant, I mean just because I…she threw up and she started to crave apples, which she hated all her life doesn’t mean she’s pregnant. Does it?” Jared was almost breathless and feeling all panicky again. The cashier looked at him like he was some kind of weirdo that just escaped a mental hospital and to be honest Jared himself thought there might be some truth in it, he was feeling way off-balanced.

When Jared got home he went straight to the bathroom and took the brown package with him. With a shaking hand he ripped of the blue packet and a he saw couple of long white stick Jared let out a nervous laugh at the stupid thought of peeing on a stick. Whoever came up with that stupid idea?

The three minutes he had to wait for the result felt like hours to Jared, terrified and panicked was making him shake but he couldn’t help but feel a flutter of excitement in his heart, what if it were true? What would he do with a baby?

With more courage then he felt Jared picked up the stick again and waited for it do something. When his answer came the stick fell from his hand to the ground and Jared aptly threw up again.

He wished for it to be wrong, oh how he wished it. He used up all the sticks in the packet but they all said the same thing, he was pregnant.

Jensen was going to kill him.

And then he thought Jensen, he was having Jensen’s baby. As if having being a man and having a baby wasn’t enough, it had to be Jensen’s the one man least likely to accept it.

Jared had picked up all the sticks and the blue packet and wrapped it up in the brown package before disposing of it in the neighbour’s trash.

All he knew was that he was some kind of a freak and that he was having a baby, Jensen’s baby. And Jensen must never find out.

End Flashback

Jared looked down on Jamie’s innocent face and all he felt now was thankful. Jared had stopped wishing not being pregnant the first time he had felt Jamie move. It hit him like a hammer to the chest that he was carrying another human being inside him, one he had Jensen made together. Jensen hadn’t even known but he had given Jared the most precious gift of all and for that Jared will forever be indebted to him.

He knew he had done a selfish thing leaving, not telling Jensen about his own son but Jared still stood by his decision. Not much had been known in the area of male pregnancy back then, hell it was Misha and couple of his colleagues who finally brought it to the spotlight merely two years ago.

Misha’s research started three years ago when his beloved brother had died through heavy internal bleeding. Misha a surgeon at the time not understanding what was happening tried to do an ultrasound in the stomach, not believing what he was seeing he did all sorts scans including CT, MRI but all found the same thing. His brother had died due to the heavy bleeding he had endured when he miscarried.

It sent waves through the medical community and after nearly a year of research Misha found three other men including Jared who were able to get pregnant. It had been phenomenal; they had found that it was an internal condition, all these men were born with a womb somehow, but they weren’t hermaphrodites. For all intents and purposes they were male that were just born with a tiny womb although a very few % of those could actually get pregnant. The researchers had explained it as some kind of genetic mutation that happened when those male were in the womb themselves and when the zygote was dividing and somehow they were passed on a gene that allowed them to develop a womb. Although it was clear that it was a condition very rare and affected only about 1 male in 10,000.

None of this hadn’t been known at the time Jared had found out he was pregnant; at first he had been dizzy and then scared beyond belief. He wanted to tell Jensen so bad but he couldn’t bear to endure the hatred the man would be sure to feel if Jared told him. Jared hadn’t deluded himself into believing that Jensen loved him, yes they had sex but it was purely physical. Jensen had been adamant about that from the beginning.

“It’s just sex Jared, not love.”

“It’s only physical Jay don’t tangle emotion into it.”

“Just because we’re sleeping with each other doesn’t mean we love each other.”

Throughout his relationship with Jensen those lines had been uttered again and again by Jensen. Every time they slept together Jensen had told him that it was purely sexual and nothing else. But Jared kept coming back again and again because even though he denied it to himself he had fell in love with Jensen the first time Jensen and he had slept together.

He knew in that situation if he had told Jensen he was pregnant, the man would stand by him because Jensen understood the importance of family and he was an honourable man. But at what cost? The disgust at the thought that Jared had somehow ensnared him, that he was trapped in a relationship because Jared was a freak.

So Jared had packed up whatever belongings he had and got on a bus for New York, he had no one in the world. But he had the baby, they would be a family.

He had known Mike from his old school had lived in New York and without any option he had turned up in his old friend’s house. Mike had seen him and had been overjoyed, when he finally learnt the truth about Jared’s condition he hadn’t bat an eyelid. He took Jared to Sophia’s house, whose mother was a doctor knowing Jared needed a check up and couldn’t just go to any doctor. Sophia’s mom had looked him over and then referred him to Misha who she said was an expert in this area. Jared hadn’t even known this area existed let alone it had an expert.

But Misha had been amazing throughout it all and with his friend’s help Jared’s was the first successful male pregnancy. Although following Jamie’s birth there were two other males who were successful as well. But all of the information regarding these males and their children were kept confidential because the media frenzy would’ve made their lives hell. To this day only Mike, Misha, Sophia and her mom knew the truth of Jamie’s birth and they all supported him wholeheartedly through it and Jared felt grateful that he was surrounded by so many great friends.

But now-a-days it was widely known fact by everyone that male pregnancies although rare were possible.

Jared sighed; he never thought he would come face to face with this question again, should he let Jensen know about Jamie.

Jamie was Jensen’s son and he had the right to know the truth, but would it be fair to disrupt everyone’s life with a lie that wasn’t harming anyone?

Chapter 7:

The insistent sound of the alarm woke Jensen up, peering at the red numbers glaring 5:05 he groaned. He cursed at the stupid piece of shit that always had the habit of blaring out at 5:05 even when it wasn’t meant to. Groaning as his head hit the pillow he tried to go back to sleep but it eluded him.

Thoughts swirled around his head like tempest, things he refused to acknowledge before, things he shut out but in the early hours of the morning with nothing to distract him, his mind wandered and all thoughts came back to one person, Jared.

Jensen still couldn’t comprehend that Jared was innocent, that he hadn’t betrayed three lights, hadn’t betrayed Jensen. But could he really take Jared’s word at face value? Jared hadn’t provided him with any evidence and there were plenty of evidence against him. Of-course Jared would insist he was innocent, but that could just be another ploy wasn’t it? After all Jared was at Morgan Inc now, was this all a big coincidence or Jared was lying through his teeth?

Jensen screamed silently into his pillow, the frustration was overwhelming because he really did believe Jared. And that’s what was so frustrating; Jensen was wiling to take Jared’s word over hard facts. Jensen was willing to condemn his best friends, his brothers, people that were almost like his family over Jared.

He banged his head against the pillow trying to stop his brain; these questions were like a broken record stuck in his head and they had been playing over and over. But he was sick of it, sick of thinking, sick being suspicious of everyone, and overall sick of not succeeding. Failure was not a word in Jensen’s vocabulary but recently it was coming up in every corner he turned to.

For the past week he had been ‘working’ at Morgan Inc, all Jensen had felt was overwhelming frustration. He wasn’t even close to finding out whom the mole was; actually there haven’t been any suspicious activity whatsoever since Jensen has arrived. He was talking to almost every employee, interviewing them, finding out what level of security clearance they had, and generally trying to work out who had anything to gain and lose if Morgan Inc went down. But so far he had found zilch, everyone seemed to have a motive but it was in his nature to be suspicious of everyone. It was when someone seemed spic and span innocent did Jensen get weary of them, and so far nobody was sparkling.

To top it off everyone seemed to think he was some kind of interior designer, so they kept giving him suggestions over how they want their office to look, what colour scheme they think would look great. Jared had just laughed off his disgruntlement but Jensen was sure even if he was a real contractor, they weren’t supposed to be suggesting things like that.

But the most frustrating had been Jared…working with Jared had been both painful and amazing. Painful because it was like getting lost in the past, where nothing bad had happened, where all his dreams hadn’t been tarnished by someone in a faceless mask, someone he trusted. But amazing as well because it reminded him of how he and Jared used to be. Just how much fun they used to have, working with Jared had always been less like working and more like an adventure.

Jared was still the same Jared, he still came up with most absurd ideas that made Jensen laugh, that made him appreciate things he had long forgotten to appreciate.

Although this Jared was different in so many ways as well, he seemed more knowledgeable, while the young & naïve Jared had appealed to Jensen once, this older and experienced Jared was seductive to him as well.

And that was the crux of the problem, because most of all Jared made him feel again. The part of him he had shut out for so long, Jared was opening them all up again and Jensen was terrified because he was feeling the pull of seduction once again. He had always been drawn to Jared, whether it was the beauty of his innocence, or that smile that made Jensen’s heart falter in its beats. And now he was feeling it all again but this time it was different, because the feelings were deeper, much more dangerous.

Because they weren’t the same, Jensen was bitter and suspicious while Jared had other commitments.

Sometime Jensen would be saying something but there won’t be any answer and when he turned to look he would see Jared staring at the wooden picture frame, with a fond smile on his face and a weird look in his eyes, as if whatever Jensen had just said or did made Jared remember something of his son.

His son…Jensen still couldn’t believe it, that Jared had a son. He hadn’t asked anything further about Jared’s son to him and Jared hadn’t offered any information either. But whenever Jared wasn’t around Jensen would study the picture. He didn’t know why but he felt such a strong connection to the boy, Jensen felt a bit uncomfortable calling him ‘the boy’ but he was even more uncomfortable asking Jared his name.

Jensen presumed it was because he looked so much like Jared, and for the billionth time this week Jensen found himself wondering who was the boy’s other parent.

Was it a woman or a man? Jensen knew that male pregnancies did happen although they were rare. But he knew if anyone could accomplish such a rare feat it could be Jared, which made him wonder did Jared have the baby or his partner.

Was Jared still with the guy (for some reason Jensen really couldn’t see Jared being with a woman) he had his child with? Jensen guessed yes, Jared seemed like one of those white picket fence type guys and Jensen could see him in a house with big garden for his son to play in, maybe they even had a dog or two. He could see a porch with a swing where Jared and his partner would come and sit with a mug of coffee after putting their son to bed. Jensen could imagine Jared and this stranger just sitting there in a comfortable silence, love cocooning them like a warm blanket.

Jensen swallowed down the huge lump that lodged itself in his throat; he didn’t know why he was acting like this. He didn’t know why he was feeling this hurt. Actually he knew, at the darkness in his room he could admit it to himself.

He was hurt because he had wanted that with Jared; he knew he hadn’t treated Jared the way he had deserved. Actually Jensen had behaved appallingly towards Jared, always turning their relationship into a sordid affair, something physical and sexual.

But Jensen had tried and he was getting close to breaking the ice that had frozen his heart, he just needed a more time but Jared had left before giving Jensen that chance. And then learning of Jared’s betrayal had shattered his fragile heart into million pieces, it hurt so much that Jensen had shut out all his emotions.

But now Jared was opening then up again and it wasn’t Jared’s fault because that’s how Jensen had always felt around Jared, naked and vulnerable. He knew Jared had no idea of the power he held over Jensen, back then and now. And that made Jensen more terrified than anything else.

In the quite, darkness of his room Jensen shed a tear or two before falling back to sleep.

The harsh glaring of the sun woke him second time and Jensen felt more refreshed than he had felt in a long time. He wondered why he was feeling so happy but couldn’t pinpoint it except the vague dream he had. He tried to remember the dream and at first it slipped through his conscious like sand slipping through his finger but then suddenly it focused back into his mind with sharp recognition.

He could remember it with a vivid clarity, a dream about Jared and Jared’s son. They were doing the most mundane things like playing Frisbee and running with a ball in someone’s back yard. And Jensen didn’t know how he knew but it was their garden and somehow it had been their house too. The picture had skipped ahead like they tend to do in dreams and suddenly it was night and Jared was putting their son to sleep who was pleading can he stay up for one more hour and someone else laughed in delight from the corner. Then they were sitting somewhere, Jensen and Jared, Jensen laughing and saying Jared was going soft in his old age and Jared complaining it was all Jensen’s fault, after all it was the Ackles stubbornness that their son had inherited.

Jensen shook his head, oh god he was going crazy, why else would he dream that Jared’s son was their son and that they were a happy family? Although even in the dream he had felt his own happiness, it had been an experience beyond anything he ever imagined. He sighed deeply feeling a little depressed because it would have to rest at that because Jared had his own happy family, one that never included Jensen before and never would in the future.

All such depressing thoughts vanished from Jensen’s mind when he saw the clock displaying 11:35, shit he was supposed to attend a meeting with Jeff at 10:00. Glaring at the clock he hurried his way to bathroom and tried to think of an excellent excuse for bailing out on the morning meeting. Somehow he didn’t see the excuse I was dreaming about my ex-lover and his son and how I would like for them to belong to me going down very well with Jeff. At-least Jeff couldn’t fire him.

After a shower and coffee Jensen felt more like a human again although by the time Jensen made his way up to his “office” it was already past noon. He saw Jared tapping away in his computer, his fingers flying over the keyboard. He mused being the secretary of the president a company made Jared very efficient not that he hadn’t been efficient when he was working for three lights, apart from Danneel he had been the best secretary Jensen had ever had.

But now he just seemed better, everything about Jared now was better. Jensen took in his rumpled state; Jared looked like he already put in half a days work in, which Jensen presumed he had. Jared had shed his jacket, loosened his tie and his white shirt was folded up to rest in his elbows. His hair looked like fingers had been run through it several times, he looked messy and dishevelled and Jensen had to curl his hand into fists before he did something stupid like drag Jared away and fucked him right then and there.

Before Jared could notice him Jensen turned and started walking in the other direction, the quicker he did his job and got out of here the better it would be for everyone.

Chapter 8:

Jared stretched his back from his chair and groaned as he felt his bones crack in place. Today had been a busy day, starting from 9am all morning he had been in meetings and all afternoon he had been glued to his computer. Glancing at the clock he breathed a little easily, it would be 6 soon enough and then Jared would be free.

Misha often asked why Jared worked at Morgan Inc when it was clear he disliked office work but Jared shrugged it off.

He didn’t have any further qualification, whatever job experience he had was with three lights and after Jamie was born Jared went back to doing what he knew best because a new baby meant he needed to make money. He couldn’t live with his friend’s handout forever; he had lived with Mike through the whole pregnancy and after Jamie was born a couple of months with Sophia. They had all been perfect host but Jared didn’t feel comfortable imposing on them. But what was a 20 year old man with no qualifications, no money, no prospect and a new born baby supposed to do?

But his friends were way ahead of him; Mike and Sophia knowing he wanted a job as quickly as possible wrote his resume and got him an interview with Morgan Inc where they both worked. At first Jared had been really grateful but when he found out they lied on the resume, about his age, and giving him a degree Jared had been terrified. But Jeff had been desperate and decided to give him a trial and liked Jared’s workmanship, his efficiency. After a year of being terrified of being caught out he had relaxed and settled in his job. Even if he didn’t enjoy it much he didn’t hate it either. He had a good boss, the work was okay (at least he wasn’t cleaning toilets or something) and the money was great. He could pay the rent, the bills and things for Jamie and still could save some money for their “house fund.”

Jared was determined to give Jamie the house with the garden he so desperately wanted but wouldn’t tell Jared about it. Jared had found it by accident really, cleaning Jamie’s room he found a ripped and crinkled magazine paper like it had been looked over many times. It was one of those picturesque houses with a big garden and a perfect family that was always on one of those lifestyle magazines. Holding that picture not for the first time Jared had berated himself for being a coward and not telling Jensen the truth from the beginning, because Jensen would’ve been able to give this to Jamie. Wiping away his tears Jared vowed that he will make it happen for his son, he will.

Jensen hadn’t been in the office all day and Jared felt a bit relived, working with Jensen again had been wonderful. It was alarming how they just fell around each other like two puzzles clicking back together, just like old times. Sometime Jared would blush horribly because he would remember something from the past, memories he had buried deep within his heart. And sometime Jensen would say or do something and it would remind him of Jamie so much that he would feel his heart clench painfully.

The more he was around Jensen the more he realised what a terrible thing he had done, he kept the man’s child a secret from him. A child he had a right to know.

The ringing of the telephone pulled him back into the present, seeing an unknown number flash across the screen he frowned.

“Hello.”

“Hello may I speak to Jensen Ackles please?” it was a woman, her voice raspy and old.

“He’s not in at the moment, can I take a message?” he asked his curiosity piqued.

“Oh,” the woman grumbled but she sounded resigned as if she was expecting it, “Well can you tell him it’s Mary, his island house’s caretaker.”

Jared wondered how many houses Jensen had that she had to identify which house’s caretaker she was.

“My daughter-in-law is having a baby soon and I’m going to go visit her on mainland so can you tell him I left the house key with the neighbour?” well Jared thought that’s what she said because there was so much static on the line.

“When will you be back then?” he asked thinking Jensen might want to know. But the static obviously was very bad or the women had a very bad hearing because she rattled of the address thinking he had asked for it.

Feeling a little bemused he wrote the address down and reassured the woman that he’d tell Jensen just before static cut off their connection. Jared shook his head and put the address and the message near Jensen’s files and papers; neither of them was neat workers and now with Chad sharing as well the desk looked like a hurricane whirled through the office.

He just opened his inbox when Jensen finally made his way to the office, and went over to his chair with a little nod in Jared’s direction.

“You missed the morning’s meeting with Jeff,” he said.

Jensen glared it him a little, “Where do you think I’ve been for the past two hours?” and Jared felt a little cheered, Jensen’s demeanour reminded him so much of Jamie when he was sulking that Jared felt himself smile.

“Well if you hadn’t missed it in the first place,” he said and just avoided the ball of paper thrown in his direction.

Jensen laughed as well and came to stand behind him “What are you doing?” he asked indicating Jared’s inbox which looked like it was full to the max.

“Well these are the office mails and memos that I have to send out,” he replied.

“Internal mail?” he asked curiously and peered over Jared’s shoulder.

“Yes, mostly this are the memo’s and e-mails Jeff wants to be sent out, he sends them to me in bulk and I send it to individually to whomever it was intended for.”

“So you have to open the mail?” Jensen asked again and Jared shivered a little as he felt the puffs of breath hit his neck.

“Not really, usually the subject line tells me who it’s for and what it’s about,” Jared had to bite his lips from moaning out loud when he felt Jensen come even closer.

“But they are not password protected?” Jensen asked his voice lace with something like suspicion but Jared didn’t really pay much attention because it seemed like Jensen was speaking directly over his pulse point.

“Hmm no because sometime I do have to open one to see whom it was intended for,” he said trying to breathe normally and suddenly Jensen was gone.

Jared whirled around and saw Jensen staring off somewhere looking to be deep in thought and Jared took the time to make himself calm down. Suddenly he remembered about the phone call, “Oh Jensen.”

Jensen turned his attention back on him, “This woman called about your house.”

Jensen looked confused, “Which house?”

Jared wondered what it felt like to have so many houses that you could ask questions like which house.

“Erm she said the island house and that she was going to the mainland for couple of days to see her daughter-in-law,” he replied.

Jensen’s eyebrows furrowed in concentration, “Oh Mary,” he said to himself in recognition and then smiled at Jared, “Thanks for taking the message.”

Jared just nodded and Jensen went back to his chair. After about five minutes of silence Jared jumped at the sound of files slamming his desk. Jensen slapped the other file he was reading with a bang as well and then groaned, “I need to get blinding drunk.”

Jared knew exactly how he felt, but unfortunately when you had a five year old waiting for you back home it wasn’t that easy so he just raised his eyebrow.

“Seriously I can’t deal with this shit today,” Jensen said and got up to put on his jacket. Jared smiled again at the petulant look in Jensen’s face, again it reminded him of his son when he wanted to stay up and watch some more cartoons but Jared sent his butt back to bed.

“Are you coming?” Jensen asked as if they were old friends. And they could’ve been he supposed if only things weren’t so complicated.

He shook his head and when Jensen looked at him with a question, “I have to get home,” his eyes automatically found Jamie’s picture.

When he looked up Jensen looked unnaturally taut, his eyes a bit cold and he nodded stiffly at Jared’s direction before disappearing down the hallway.

Jared took a shuddering breath and picked up his son’s picture, his innocent smiling face tugging on his heartstrings. Didn’t Jamie deserve to know his father? Wasn’t it his birthright?

Didn’t Jensen deserve to know the truth? By concealing the truth hadn’t he betrayed Jensen anyway? Wasn’t what he did to Jensen by this lie so many times worse than selling him out for $10 million?

Knowing what he had to do Jared put the picture back with a shaking hand, he might’ve lied before and if Jensen never came back in their life it would’ve been different. But Jensen was here and he deserved to know the truth, even if he hated Jared afterwards. He wouldn’t take it out on Jamie and Jamie would know his father.

‘But what if he took Jamie away?’ a niggling voice of doubt said in the back of his mind. Jared shuddered at the thought; no Jensen wouldn’t be that cruel, would he?

‘Well you did do the exact thing to him and now he might want revenge,’ ‘he certainly has the power to take Jamie away,’ the answers made Jared feel cold all over.

But truths had the annoying habit of always coming out no matter how late and it would be so much worse if Jensen finds out from someone else. If Jared told Jensen himself; Jensen would be angry, hurt and betrayed but it wouldn’t be as bad as Jensen finding out from someone else.

Jared didn’t know what to do, it would be so much easier to leave things as they are, but the guilt was eating him up. And what about Jamie, when he grew up and wanted to know his father properly, wouldn’t he hate Jared because of this deception?

Questions swirled his head all through his journey home, all through Jamie’s chatter about school, all through his son’s night time ritual before going to bed.

“I love you daddy,” Jamie said sleepily before nodding off to dreamland. Looking down at his son’s sleeping face Jared knew he had no right to deny Jensen this, what was rightfully his. Mind made up Jared cuddled his son closer to his chest and took a deep breath, ‘Tomorrow’ he thought.

Tomorrow I’ll tell Jensen everything.

Chapter 9:

Jensen took a sip of his coffee and sighed in pleasure, coffee didn’t solve all the problems in the world but it came damn near close.

He spent the morning interviewing Sophia and even though she has a high level of security clearance being one of the main software designers of ‘Nanotrix’ Jensen didn’t think she was guilty of anything apart from being a workaholic. She kind of reminded him of Danneel, just a really nice girl who truly loved her job. Sophia talked passionately about her job; once she got started she talked to Jensen nearly half the morning about ins and outs of software designing. Jensen could understand that kind of devotion to one’s passion, hell Tom was exactly the same way, he mused ‘maybe it was a trait every designer shared’.

He finally got to meet Taylor and Cameron as well; he wasn’t sure what to think of them yet. From a brief interview it became clear Taylor was a nice girl and was probably as innocent as Sophia but Cameron on the other hand, he was a whole different game plan. Jensen was used to being suspicious of everyone however he wasn’t used to being under the same scrutiny. This Cameron guy seems to have it in for Jensen and for the life of him Jensen couldn’t figure out why. He had grudgingly given Jensen a brief interview but he had been short with his answers and had done nothing to hide his dislike for Jensen. Jensen didn’t know if he was the mole or just hated Jensen just on some kind of principle. But both Taylor and Cameron were involved in the process of developing ‘Nanotrix’ same as Sophia and if ‘Nanotrix’ was leaked onto the market before it was due, they would be the most at loss. Because they were just new designers, this was their chance to make their names, to leave their footsteps and it would hurt their career in the long term if a project they were associated with was exposed in such a way.

Although in light of the recent discoveries he didn’t know what to think, could he really trust anyone?

Although the morning hadn’t been a total waste; he finally got to meet the VP, Matt Czuchry. Jensen had heard all kinds of praises of him from Jeff and when he had actually met Matt he realised Jeff really hadn’t exaggerated. Matt had a really laid-back attitude, it was almost a lazy grace and Jensen felt instantly at ease with him. Halfway through their conversation Jensen realised why he liked Matt so much so quickly, it was because he reminded Jensen of Chris. They both had almost the same kind of personality, same lazy lookout on life, same disregard for the corporate world and its rules while making their living from it.

Jensen felt a little unease then; if he suspected Chris as the person behind three lights deception because of the way he is and his personality then using the same logic didn’t that mean Matt fell into the same category. After some questions and answers Jensen realised that Matt didn’t know why he really was here, he seemed to be under the same impression as everyone else and Jensen was glad that Jeff had taken that precaution beforehand.

Afterwards he tried to do a little more research on the VP from his secretary and it quickly became very clear to Jensen that while Alexis was an excellent secretary she was also hopelessly, head-over-heels in love with her boss, which meant whatever she said about Matt wouldn’t be very objective at all.

All in all the day so far had been both productive and pointless; as soon as he cut one person from his list of suspects another three joined it.

Seriously he really was too old for this shit.

He picked up his head just in time to see Mike come in the cafeteria; he saw Jensen and nodded in his direction. Jensen couldn’t figure Mike out, he sometimes seemed to be okay with Jensen just talking and laughing but then suddenly he’d clam up like maybe he said too much. Overall Jensen got an impression of a generally nice guy, but he was also really close to Jared. At first Jensen thought maybe this was Jared’s son father but after a while it became quite clear to Jensen that Jared and Mike seemed to behave almost like brothers, and nothing else. Also if the secret glances Mike sent in Sophia’s direction were any indication he didn’t swing in Jared’s direction either. Not that Jensen was worried about anything that might be between Jared and Mike; not really, it was really none of his business.

“Can I sit here?”

Jensen looked up to see Mike with an open grin on his face and nodded with a smile, it was quite easy to like Mike when he was like this.

“Thanks,” he said and Jensen nodded again in acknowledgment.

“You made progress then?” he asked.

Jensen shrugged, “Some people are more co-operating than others.”

Mike winced, “Yes Sophia said that Cameron was being a bit of an ass to you.”

Jensen grimaced, it seemed like office gossip was ever-present in every office.

“Don’t worry about him he’s just pissed that you’re so close to Jared,” Mike said.

Jensen looked up from his coffee so fast that he actually heard his neck crick, “What?”

“Cameron has had a thing for Jared ever since he started working here but Jared never really gave him the time. But now that you’re working so close to Jared, sharing his office and everything, he sees it like you’re moving in on his territory or something,” Mike explained.

Jensen didn’t know why he felt like wringing Cameron’s neck the next time he saw him or why the warmth spread through his heart to hear that Jared didn’t give him the time of his day.

“First Jared’s not a property that we can think of him as territory and it’s nothing like that,” yeah but that’s only because you blew your chance.

“But you got to admit, you guys get along very well and you’ve known each other what? Two weeks max,” Mike smirked knowingly.

It seemed like Jared hadn’t told Mike about knowing Jensen from before, “Well it helps that we knew each other from before.”

Mike looked a little confused but then shrugged “So how goes the construction business?” he asked and Jensen couldn’t stop his nose from crinkling in disgust. But stopped from answering at the way Mike was squinting at him. Jensen wondered if he had anything on his face.

“Do you were contacts?” Mike asked suddenly and got really close to Jensen’s face.

Jensen pulled his head away, just when he was starting to think the guy was ok he turned out to be some kind of a freak, “Yes,” his voice was clipped.

“Clear ones?”

What the hell kind of question was that, but he nodded anyway.

Mike looked at him for a second or two then suddenly he gasped, his eyes brows rose at his non-existent hairline, Jensen was certain if they were in a cartoon Mike’s eyes would be out of his sockets.

“Shit,” he whispered almost to himself.

Jensen really couldn’t take it anymore, “Mike what’s wrong? What does me wearing contacts has anything to with anything?” what the hell was going on?

“Did you say you knew Jared from before?” Mike looked like he was terrified of the answer. “And I mean before?” he asked again putting more emphasis on before.

“If you mean before he came to New York? Then yes,” Jensen said feeling a little irritated.

Mike nearly lost his grip on his coffee mug but righted it at the last minute, he laughed a little when Jensen raised his eyebrow in a question, although the almost deranged smile did nothing to soothe his nerves.

“Would you excuse me for a minute? I just remembered something,” he was up and away before Jensen even had the chance to reply anything. He wondered what the hell that was all about.

He was almost finished with his coffee when Sophia and Chad made their way towards him; Sophia looked indulgent while Chad looked like an overgrown puppy. He was literally bouncing.

“Isn’t it such a lovely day?” he asked cheerily as he sat down next to Jensen.

Not really thought Jensen but didn’t say it, “What’s making you so happy?”

“Sandy finally said yes,” Chad grinned.

“Yes to?” he asked.

“She finally agreed to go on a date with me,” he bounced in his chair again.

“Wasn’t Sandy the same girl you insulted the other day? About her morals and virtues?” he asked and Chad’s grin dimmed a little.

“Well yes but you know that was just me being angry,” Chad said as if that made it ok.

Sophia shook her head disapprovingly and just shrugged discretely at his questioning glance as if saying; don’t ask me how this idiot’s mind works, if it actually works.

Jensen left them both to their lattes and muffins and made his way down to Jared’s office. Jared had been acting really weird today, he seemed to want to say something to Jensen but he stopped suddenly before saying anything. Sometime Jensen saw him taking a deep breath like he was working up the courage to tell something really important but then would get this stricken look in his face and then ask something stupid like can I borrow you’re stapler!

Jensen wondered what the hell was that about, did they put something weird in the coffee here that made everyone go nuts. He just rounded in the corner of the hallway and stopped in his tracks when he saw Mike almost cornering Jared, they were whispering back and forth crazily.

He was about to call out when he some whispering caught his attention.

“Father…can’t keep a secret.”

“You think I don’t know that?” whispered Jared furiously.

Then the voices got real low and he strained to hear, snatches of the conversation made its way down to Jensen but he couldn’t make anything of it.

“I’ve been trying…”

“…I can’t just blurt it out!”

“As soon as he comes back I will…”

Jensen quickly ducked into the alcove behind him just in time before Mike turned around and they both went their separate ways.

He wondered what the hell they were whispering about, did it have anything to with ‘Nanotrix’? Was Jared lying to him when he said he wasn’t involved or was this something else?

Well whatever it was Jensen was going to find out the truth.

Jensen silently made his away to their office, Jared jumped a little when he saw Jensen come in. Jared offered a smile but it came out as more of a grimace, and Jensen hoped like hell he wasn’t wrong about Jared.

“Jensen I have something to tell you,” Jared looked like he was about to face his execution or something and Jensen’s heart clenched.

“What I want to say,” Jared broke off and then took a deep breath, “I did hide something from you Jensen.”

When Jensen didn’t say anything he took another deep breath and continued, “You have to understand Jensen that I was so scared, I was terrified,” a tear slipped down his cheek. Jensen wanted to howl at the unfairness, why did Jared have to lie? Why did Jared have to make him feel something and then take the rug from under him, again? Why?

“When I left I was…”

The shrill of someone’s cell phone made Jared falter in his speech, Jensen wanted to scream in frustration and by Jared’s face so did he.

“Ignore it,” he all but ordered.

But Jared made a move to pick it up, “I have to, this is Misha’s ringtone.”

Jensen wanted to scream I don’t care who the fuck Misha is, I want to know the truth.

“Hello Misha?” Jared asked.

“What?” Jared’s previous anguish was replaced with worry and concern.

“Is he ok?” Jared now looked scared and panicked.

“No, I’ll be there in half an hour,” Jared shut his cell phone and started moving about like wind, picking up his coat, turning off his computer.

“Jared?”

“Not now Jensen please, please I’ll tell you as soon as I can, but right now my son, please” Jared looked like he was about to break down and cry but it was the pleases that broke Jensen’s heart.

“Ok you go do whatever you have to do and we’ll talk tomorrow.” Jared literally flew out of the door and Jensen slumped in his chair.

What was he supposed to do? Demand Jared tell him the truth now, when his son was in some kind of trouble? He wondered who Misha was, was he Jared’s partner, the father of his child.

Jensen grumbled in aggravation, recently he felt like there was no joy or happiness in his life. No laughter and fun, just suspicion and frustration.

He picked up the file at the top of the pile, maybe if he actually did some work. What the hell? ‘Was it some kind of sign or something’ he thought with irritation, he just picked up Jared’s file.

“Oh well,” he mumbled to himself and opened it.

Jensen was amused, reading the file he realised there were so many cleverly told lies, Jared has aged himself two years older than he actually was. Jensen presumed it was to make his degree more believable, a degree in business and management apparently. Jensen just smiled because even though these were all lies he wasn’t going to call Jared on it because he knew Jared was clever enough to actually earn that degree. It was his circumstance that made him impossible to get it and Jared had been working for Morgan Inc for nearly five years now so he must be brilliant at what he does.

Jensen’s heart raced a little when he saw the marital status box; well he hadn’t expected that, the ‘single’ box was ticked. Did that mean Jared wasn’t with the father of his child?

All questions came to a halt when Jensen caught sight of the next line, what the fuck?

Now it all made sense, Mike’s realisation, their fight, and what Jared wanted to say to him, why he had looked so scared.

Well he better be fucking scared because next time Jensen saw him, he didn’t know what he’ll do but by god it won’t be fucking pretty.

He read and re-read it several times, just to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating or something.

Nope, it was there in black and white. Jamieson Ackles Padalecki.

Jensen dropped the file from his hand as if burnt, the sunlight caught a glint of the picture frame on Jared’s desk and Jensen picked it up. He studied the picture with different eyes, how could he have been so stupid? These were his eyes that were staring back at him. But never in a million years had he thought this, that Jared’s son was his son.

Oh my god, his son, he was a father. It hit Jensen like a sledgehammer to his heart, he was a father.

Jared was pregnant when he left and he hid it from Jensen, he kept Jensen away from his son, his Jamie.

Jamie. That was his son’s name, his son, who was five years old, and who didn’t know him, who he didn’t know. Jensen felt all his blood rush to his ears, a buzzing sound made his head pound and Jensen felt hyperventilation set in.

Oh my fucking god, he had a child.

Jared Padalecki you son of a bitch.

Chapter 10:

Jamie Ackles Padalecki was five years old, but that didn’t mean he was stupid or too young to understand things.

He knew his daddy was worried about something, if only his daddy would tell him then maybe Jamie could cheer him up. Jamie loved his daddy, he was the best daddy in the whole wide world, not that Jamie has met everyone in the world but it was the principle of the things.

Tina his kind-of-best-friend at school said her daddies were the best daddies in the world but Jamie and Nate his-real-best-friend knew it wasn’t the case. Although Nate got sad sometimes when Tina talks about her daddies because Nate only has a mommy, Jamie cried a little when his best friend told him his dad had died in a car accident. Tina was so stupid sometimes; Jamie didn’t know why they called her a miracle baby. His daddy had said that it was about her being a girl, Jamie couldn’t see how being born a girl could be considered miracle. He’d rather be a boy and Nate agreed with him 100%.

So Jamie was pretty sure his dad was the most awesome person on the planet, sometime he wondered about his other dad and if he was awesome too.

On his fourth birthday Jamie finally asked his daddy about his other dad, he knew he had two daddies like Tina but Tina lived with both her daddies while Jamie lived with just one. At first Jamie got sad because he thought maybe his other daddy didn’t love him or something but his dad said that wasn’t the case at all.

“You’re dad is a wonderful man Jamie, he would’ve loved you very much, he would’ve been so proud of you” his daddy had said.

“Then why isn’t he here daddy?” Jamie had whispered, a little afraid of what the answer might be, what if his other daddy was dead like Nate’s daddy.

“Oh baby, there are certain things that’s making it impossible for your dad to be near you and I’ll explain them all to you when you grow up,” for some reason his daddy had looked like he was in pain whenever he talked about his other daddy so Jamie let it go.

It wasn’t until couple of months ago when Jamie waking up from a bad dream had made his way to his daddy’s room and found his daddy looking at an old picture with a sad smile on his face.

Later Jamie took the shoebox underneath his dad’s bed; it was full of silly little things that Jamie didn’t understand why his daddy had kept. There was an old black and white picture of a woman with his daddy’s smile, and another black and white picture of the same woman with a baby in her arms. An old ticket stub, a grainy black and white picture that Jamie knew was called an ultrasound, a picture of his daddy looking shyly at the camera, Jamie giggled a little, his daddy had been as ‘big as a house’ as Uncle Mike had said. There was a lock of hair that Jamie knew was his baby hair, a couple of pictures of Jamie when he was a tiny baby but underneath it all there was another picture, almost hidden away. Jamie had never seen this man before, but instantly Jamie knew this man was his other father. There had been something about him that called to Jamie but he never let it on to his daddy that he knew about the shoe-box.

He knew it would hurt his daddy.

Sometime after his 5th birthday Jamie had asked his daddy about the man in the picture. He had been ready for a reprimand for snooping but it hadn’t come. His daddy had just looked sad but got the shoebox out and showed him. The women in the picture had been Jamie’s grandma, his daddy’s mom, and they had laughed through stories of when his dad growing up. Finally his daddy showed him the picture of the other man, his name was Jensen Ackles and according to his daddy he was amazing. His dad said that it didn’t work out and they went their separate ways but he admitted that he had been so scared that he hadn’t told Jensen about Jamie in the first place.

His dad had held him that day and cried like it was breaking his heart and when he whispered he was sorry again and again against Jamie’s hair Jamie had cried as well. It wasn’t his daddy’s fault, everybody got scared, sometime Jamie got so scared of the bad dreams he has to sleep with his daddy. Even though he knew there were no monsters in his closet, he still got scared.

Jamie didn’t tell anyone about Jensen apart from Nate, it was his own secret but it was ok to share it with Nate. Because Nate understood the way Jamie felt about Jensen, even though he has never met his other dad, Jamie dreamt that one day he would come and they would all live together. Maybe he could even have a brother or sister.

But Jamie couldn’t tell this to anyone except for Nate, because Nate understood that yarning, that wanting. He knew his daddy would understand but it would make him sad if he knew Jamie was thinking like that and Tina would just laugh or say something silly. Because she had two daddies and little brother as well, she just couldn’t or wouldn’t understand.

Lost deep in thought Jamie didn’t even realise they were home until Uncle Misha was picking him up. Jamie loved his godfather, while Uncle Mike was crazy fun, Uncle Misha was amazing fun. Uncle Misha loved to listen, so he let Jamie talk to his heart’s content, his daddy said that Jamie could talk for England. Which Jamie didn’t understand, how could he talk for England? Was there some kind of a talking competition? And if there was then why would Jamie talk for England? Wouldn’t it make more sense that Jamie would talk for New York or something?

When he had asked Uncle Misha, his godfather had laughed so much and his dad had been so embarrassing, raining kisses all over his face, like he was a baby or worse a girl.

His dad was always being so embarrassing, hugging him and kissing him, not that Jamie minded. He loved being cuddled and cooed at but at home, not in front of his school yard, where everyone looked at his pouts like it was the cutest thing ever or in front of the big kids who were always smirking about at him looking with some sort of knowing pity as if he was still a baby or something.

As if that wasn’t enough, his humiliation has now reached a new level; he had fainted, like some sort of girl, in front of his entire school at recess. Jamie wondered what it would do to his reputation at school; sadly he could see either more looks of pity or looks of ‘aww’ in his future, neither of which was very good. Jamie shook his head, as if being five years old wasn’t complicated enough.

“You okay buddy?” asked Uncle Misha as he laid him down on the sofa.

Jamie just nodded and settled in front of the sofa, he didn’t like missing school, and they were having a reading session this afternoon. Miss Marshal promised she was going to read “Cat in the hat” and Jamie wanted to be there with Nate and Tina and the rest of his classmates. He hoped his daddy would let him go to school tomorrow, they were making up their own numbers game. Jamie couldn’t not be there for it.

“You’ll be right as rain after a full day of rest,” Uncle Misha said with a knowing look, “and you can go back to school tomorrow, if you follow everything I say,” he said sternly but the effect was ruined with an amused smile.

Before Jamie could say anything the front door practically flew of its hinges, “Jamie,” his daddy’s voice was frantic and all panicky.

“Here daddy,” he said knowing his cheerful voice would calm his dad down.

“Oh thank god,” his dad managed to say before he pulled Jamie into a hug. Jamie inhaled his daddy’s smell. It always managed to sooth him; put him to sleep and rightly he felt all okay again.

“You okay baby? You didn’t hurt yourself anywhere did you?” but Jared was checking everywhere for a cut or a bruise before Jamie could answer.

Jamie half-heartedly protested as his dad let go of him, he wanted to hug some more.

“He’s okay,” reassured his Uncle Misha who had been looking at them with his fond smile. “It’s just that his immune system was a little week, it’s to be expected as he just recovered from his bout of pneumonia.”

“But why did he faint?” asked Jared pulling Jamie into his lap once again.

Now Misha looked at Jamie sternly, “It’s because this mister skipped his lunch and was playing in the heat for too long.”

“Jamie?” Jamie pulled his puppy-dog-eyes expression that he knew worked on his dad like a charm…most of the time anyways. Unfortunately this wasn’t one of those times.

“Jamieson Ackles Padalecki,” oh the full name, “How many times have I told you not to forget about lunch?”

“Sorry daddy, we were playing hide & seek and I completely forgot,” Jamie was a little shameful, he knew how much he scared his daddy.

This winter had been terrible, somehow Jamie had caught pneumonia and his daddy had been so worried. So his dad was still a little nervous and went straight to the emergency room even if he had a little sneeze. Thank god for uncle Misha because otherwise his dad would’ve driven everyone in the hospital up the wall.

“Well I suggest bed-rest for the patient, for the rest of the day and he can go back to school tomorrow,” said Uncle Misha as he made his way to the door.

“Thanks so much Misha, I can’t…” Uncle Misha cut him off with a glare.

“And how many times have I told you that you don’t need to thank me for looking after my godson?” he quipped and his daddy smiled, it was an old running joke between them.

Jamie sometimes really didn’t understand grownups.

After uncle Misha left, Jamie was changed, and so did his daddy. And then they both tucked in front of the TV, watching “SpongeBob Squarepants.”

Jamie was nearly nodding off when his daddy said, “What would you like for dinner?”

Jamie just shrugged, “Jacket potato with lots of cheese?” it was one of his favourite and he nodded enthusiastically.

His dad laughed at his enthusiasm and dropped a kiss on his forehead before going up to the kitchen.

Jamie kind of floated in a dream like state in between sleeping and wakefulness, laughter from a new cartoon spilled from the TV, his dad was whistling along to some tune on the radio, the wonderful aroma of food had filled the whole apartment.

When suddenly it all came crashing down with the loud banging on the front door.

Chapter 11:

The road blurred past as Jensen pressed the gas pedal with even more force; he really shouldn’t be driving in such a mental state but even the threat of an accident couldn’t prevent his absolute need to find Jared and wring his neck.

Jensen still couldn’t quite comprehend it; he had a son, he Jensen Ackles had a child, with Jared.

When Jensen first realised he was gay he had been sad about one thing, that he would never have a child with the person he loved most. And when the possibility of male pregnancy became public he had rejoiced a little knowing it was possible. But he never really fantasised about having a child, not really. To have a child with someone he had to have a close, meaningful relationship with someone, he had to trust someone; he had to let another person in. And that was dangerous. He couldn’t give someone that much power over him, not again.

But now, now that he knew the truth he didn’t know what to do with it.

He parked haphazardly on the side road and checked the address again, Jared’s apartment seemed to be on the third floor and Jensen almost jumped two stairs at a time. Standing in front of 12B, he felt like he was having an outer body experience. He could see himself stand there banging on the door but his mind was just blank.

What the hell was he supposed to say when Jared opened the door? Die you son-hiding-motherfucker? What was he even supposed to do when he met his son? Hello-son-sorry-I-haven’t-bothered-to-be-here-for-the-last-five-years-but-forget-all-about-that-and-lets-go-fishing? Was it safe for 5 year olds to go fishing? And why the hell was Jensen thinking of going fishing? He hated fishing; well not really, he didn’t know how he felt about fishing, because he’s never been fishing in his life. But wasn’t fishing like one of those father-sons bonding ritual thingies? ‘Oh crap’, Jensen thought to himself, not only has he acquired a son, now he had to think about going fishing as well. He was sure he wouldn’t like fishing, fishes were stinky and slippery and Jensen just didn’t see how it could work out really.

His mind was contemplating if he was still thinking about fishing or having a son when the door opened softly, almost cautiously.

‘Holy shit’

That was Jensen’s first thought, because thinking and knowing you have a son was a million miles away than actually coming face to face with the said son.

“Holy shit,” he whispered.

His son gasped softly, and looked a little scandalized, “You said a bad word.”

“Sorry,” he muttered and looked, really looked. He took in the cautious smile that was showing a hint of dimple. He took in the smattering of faint freckles across the bridge of his nose, he took in the eyelashes. Big, curly almost girly eyelashes, that he was going to get teased mercilessly at school just like Jensen. And finally those eyes, those big light green eyes, Jensen’s eyes.

Something unexplainable run through his whole body, a hot burning rage clogged his throat, he felt like he had just stuck his hand in an open fire.

Holy fucking shit.

“Are you Jamie?” he asked almost reverently.

Jamie nodded, “and you’re Mr. Jensen,” he giggled for some reason.

For some reason Jensen felt tears gathering in his eyes at the childish giggle. It didn’t even register that Jamie knew his name; he was just in so much awe at just how wonderful his little boy was.

“Jamie?” Jared’s voice sounded through the hallway.

“Jamie!,” he called out again now sounding both exasperated, and worried, “how many times have I told you not to open the door to a stranger.”

Jensen didn’t know much about kids, actually he didn’t know anything about kids but he knew that was probably good advice.

“But…but,” Jamie stuttered as he hopped from on foot to another impatiently, “But daddy It’s Mr. Jensen, he’s not a stranger.”

Jensen was rooted to the spot, Jamie, his son knew who he was, and oh my god why was his heart pounding.

Jared looked dumbfounded for a moment and then it finally registered to him that Jensen really was here, and for a second Jensen almost enjoyed the deer-caught-in-headlight-look but then his anger swelled again as Jared immediately shoved Jamie behind him and said, “Jensen what are you doing here?”

Jensen gritted his teeth, the fucker was still playing innocent, but with great difficulty he reigned his anger in, he was pretty sure blowing up at Jared wouldn’t endear him to Jamie any sooner. But he couldn’t talk to Jared either, all normal, like the fucker hadn’t just turned his whole world upside down.

So he crouched down and smiled at his son who was peering behind Jared’s legs, “Hello Jamie, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” his voice wavered a little but Jamie didn’t seem to notice.

A blinding grin took over Jamie’s face and his face transformed; he was so much like Jared that Jensen felt happy and sad at the same time, “It’s a ple…plea…good to meet you too Mr. Jensen,” Jamie scrunched up his nose as if in annoyance that he couldn’t say pleasure.

Jared sighed and said if Jensen would like to come in and Jensen jumped at the chance, he had almost forgotten about Jared. As soon as they were inside Jamie dragged him in the living room while Jared disappeared somewhere. Jensen felt uncomfortable in his own skin; he didn’t know what do with a child. He wanted to hug Jamie, or just stare at him or just something he didn’t know what. But he just felt bemused as Jamie talked about anything and everything, at first he was talking about the cartoon on the TV, something about a mouse, which led to Jamie’s big conversation about him wanting to keep a mouse as a pet but his daddy wouldn’t let him. Then the conversation turned to kittens, “I promised daddy that I can look after a cat, I can,” he said almost vehemently, which then rolled onto puppies and somehow ended up with snails. Jamie huffed almost dejectedly at the end of the conversation as if disgusted at how unfair it was that his daddy wouldn’t let him keep even a snail as a pet.

“Jamie, you know you’re not old enough for the responsibility of a pet,” said Jared as he came back in to the living room, he sounded as if this conversation has been rehearsed many times before.

“But I am, it’s so unfair that Tim gets to have a puppy and I don’t, Tim’s five as well,” Jamie pouted a little, and Jensen didn’t know how the hell Jared managed to resist that. He wanted to go now and buy out a whole pet shop himself.

Jared came and sat next to Jamie’s other side, “that’s because Tim has two older brothers who can look after the puppy.” Then he dragged Jamie onto his laps and started tickling him, it worked the way it intended, Jamie giggled in delight and forgot all about puppies and kittens and Jensen.

Jensen felt like an outsider, and in a way he supposed he was.

“Come on you monster dinner is ready,” said Jared finally pulling Jamie off the couch, he turned to Jensen and offered a nervous smile, “You can stay if you want?”

Jensen nodded tightly; he still didn’t think he could speak to Jared without committing some 3rd degree murder.

Dinner had been simple, baked potato with lots of cheese on top and an assortment of vegetables. He could see it was Jamie’s favourite right away the way he dug in. And after the first bit Jensen could see why, it was delicious. The whole dinner had been a strange experience for Jensen, they were sitting around a table, eating their meal, Jamie talking a mile a minute about someone named Tina and Nate and Lucy that Jensen couldn’t make a head or tail out of. But Jared seemed to be well experienced as he actually managed to understand the meaning behind the conversation, asking questions in return. Although Jamie and Jared both included or tried to include him in the conversations he was just happy to observe, just listen and soak it all in.

It was like they were a family, it was so normal, so much like the foolish dreams Jensen used to yarn for when he was a kid that it was terrifying.

Jensen didn’t know how much time had passed but soon Jamie was yawning and Jared announced it was time for bed. After much protesting on Jamie’s part and much bribery on Jared’s part Jamie finally headed towards his bedroom. But not before giving Jensen a hug, Jensen froze when the tiny arms went around his neck and he had to turn his eyes to stop the tears from escaping.

When Jared was tucking Jamie into bed Jensen finally looked around the room, it was bright and cosy, very child friendly. Toys and books were strewn about everywhere but the frames on the mantle pieces caught his eye. They were all pictures of Jamie, in various stages of growing up, all with his big dimpling smile. There were lots of him as a baby, just sitting around doing baby things, and Jensen felt a pain in his chest as if a knife had been struck in his heart. He had missed all these; he missed the five years of his son’s life.

He didn’t get to see his son being born, or take his first step or say his first word. He didn’t get to hold his son as a baby, he didn’t get to feed his son or be there when he smiled the first time.

Jensen felt his temper flare; it was all Jared’s fault. ‘Really’ said a traitorous part of his mind. Ok he may had been a bastard to Jared but that didn’t give the man any right to hide his child from him, it didn’t.

All those years of watching other men with their children, secretly wishing he could get up the guts to let someone in his heart again so he could have a child of his own. And all these time he had a child, but Jared, Jared had decided that he shouldn’t know about it. That he wasn’t good enough for it.

The anger and bitterness was eating him alive, so when Jared came back to the living room looking like a bomb was about to explode, he let it take over him.

“You better have a fucking good reason why you kept my own child a secret from me Padalecki, and you better start talking, now.”

Chapter 12:  
June 15th 2003

Jared will remember that day for as long as he lived. It was sunny and warm without being too hot, and everything was just perfect. It was their first date, and they were spending the whole day together, just him and Jensen.

They had been “going out” for nearly five months now, well Jared thought of it as ‘going out’ inside his head; he knew Jensen just thought of them as fuck-buddies or something. But Jared didn’t dwell on that, much. Jared was feeling positive; he somehow convinced Jensen going to the carnival would be a great way to spend the day together, even if Jared had to blow Jensen’s brain through his dick or something. And it worked; Jensen had been so close to the edge that he would’ve given anything to keep Jared sucking his dick, and afterwards Jared had to reassure him that it wouldn’t be a date, just two friends hanging out.

Jared would’ve felt guilty about his manipulations if he wasn’t having so much fun, it was so wonderful to just walk hand in hand (after much persuading on Jared’s part and much whining from Jensen’s part) and just talk about stupid things (that were not all about work) and laugh and just be like a normal couple. Not that they were a normal couple, hell they weren’t any kind of couple, but a guy could wish.

Jared fingered the ticket stub for the carnival on his pant pockets, and he suppressed a shiver. He couldn’t help feeling sad that the day was over. Tomorrow they would go back to the normal routine of life, working at the office, and then if Jensen felt like it they would drive to Jensen’s apartment and hang out. Then they would fuck. Next day; repeat cycle.

Jared sighed, it sounded so sordid, like all they did was fuck, which wasn’t the case all the time. Sometime they just hang out, play video games where Jared kicked Jensen’s ass, they had movie marathons where they ended up watching the whole Hitchcock’s collection after which Jared couldn’t fall asleep for days and would call up Jensen at all hours in the night, whispering something or someone was in the other room. Safe to say Jensen didn’t appreciate Jared’s baseless paranoia as much as Chris or Tom did.

But it’s just that all those activities always ended up with Jared bent over on his knees, or with his ankles wrapped around Jensen’s waist while Jensen fucked the living daylights out of him. And not that it were bad, not bad at all, in-fact it was very good, Jared was getting hard just thinking about it right now. But sometimes Jared wished Jensen whispered some variations of endearment like I love you (ok lets not get ahead of ourselves Padalecki) actually Jared would prefer anything, even something girly like who’s-your-daddy-baby or nothing (that was cool too, the strong, silent thing was hot as well). Really anything was better than the whole ‘lets-not-mistake-this-for-anything-else-but-sex’ or variations of such phrases that Jensen was oh-so fond of saying as he ploughed Jared through the mattress.

It kind of killed the romance. Not that they were having the great gay romance or anything. But whatever.

That’s why this day was so great, they didn’t do anything naughty, ok so that was a lie, but it was a small, teeny-tiny lie. They did spend some time in the Ferris wheel, making out and Jared may or may not have stuck his hand inside Jensen’s pants while Jensen reciprocated. But that was a handjob. That so didn’t count, nu-huh. They didn’t even come, ok so they went to the bathroom afterwards where they most defiantly did, but it’s not like they had to justify it to the orgasm-police or something.

Anyway, ‘so today was a good day’, thought Jared. They spent the whole day kind of goofing around and being all couple-y, Jensen even won him a medium sized tweedy bird (or was it tweety bird? Jared never could remember) but now he would so find out. It made him feel like a total girl but Jared was willing to take that over the sole belief that someone like Jensen didn’t win a soft toy for just a fuck-buddy.

But today had been kind of amazing because it was also the day Jared could admit at-least to himself that he had fallen in love with Jensen without having a full blown panic attack. Because today he saw glimpses of the real Jensen, today Jared felt hope bloom in his heart that maybe one day Jensen could feel something for him too.

Jensen’s whistling made him turn his head around; he smiled as Jensen winked at him then went back to driving and whistling along to Asia. Jared knew it was matter of minutes before Jensen started singing along too. He smiled at the thought; he knew everything there was to know about Jensen, well almost everything. He studied the other man’s profile, he was so beautiful and Jared knew beautiful was a very girly term but there were no other words that described Jensen Ackles any better than, beautiful.  
He knew every inch of that body, he knew just where to lick that would make Jensen gasp, he knew the exact spot to bite that would without a fail make Jensen come quicker than a fright train. He knew just exactly how Jensen took his coffee; he knew Jensen actually was a morning person; he hated any kind of shellfish except for prawns. But Jared didn’t know what Jensen’s middle name was, and there were some things about Jensen that only Chris and Tom seemed to know, hell some stuff that even Danneel knew. Except now Jared was hoping that one day he would be able to break the walls around Jensen’s heart, one day he would let Jared in. And then they would fall in love and get married and adopted a bunch of kittens and puppies or something. Jared didn’t know exactly what but he knew it would be along the lines of living in gay domestic bliss.

Later in the evening they were seating on the couch and stuffing their faces with pizza, well Jensen was stuffing his face while Jared was eating with some manners thank you very much. “You’ve been very quite this evening, usually I can’t get you to shut up,” said Jensen with a little smirk, “and now you’re picking on your food rather than inhaling it like you do normally,” he continued. Jared hugged the tweedy bird plopped up next to him even closer but said nothing. “You want to tell me what you’re thinking?” Jensen raised his eyebrow looking less and less amused.

Jared panicked, there was no way Jensen could find out that Jared was in love with him, if he did than this non-existent relationship would be over before it even got started. So he did the only thing he could think of, he jumped Jensen. Jensen looked a bit taken aback at the attack but adjusted immediately, it didn’t take much to get Jensen riled up, a kiss here, a lick there and it was all systems go. And soon enough Jared also forgot all about everything except Jensen.

Watching Jensen sleep was one of Jared’s favourite activities, yes it was quite creepy but it was the only chance he had to just stare unabashedly and just take in all of the feelings and emotions without feeling like his heart would explode. Jensen was sleeping on his stomach, it was one of his favourite positions of sleeping, and Jared liked to sleep on his back, sprawled out taking all the space. Even though awake they didn’t cuddle but in their sleep they pretty much curled around each other. One of the reasons why Jensen didn’t let him stay over that much but Jared didn’t mind, he’d take what he could get and be happy, for now. Because he was sure one day Jensen would trust him with his heart and Jared would give him everything he wanted but until that day Jared would wait patiently.

Exactly a week after that day Jared’s whole world came crashing around his ears. He found out he was pregnant.

End Flashback

This Jensen was so much more different than the Jensen he used to know. Jensen changed not just physically but emotionally as well. He was broader in the shoulder, face much more filled out. Aging definitely suited Jensen, and after working with last two weeks he knew Jensen was much more patient and thoughtful as well. But he was also still same in so many different ways, he still had that quick temper and he still carried the chip the size of Texas on his shoulder.

When he first saw Jensen standing in his front door staring at Jamie like a man who’d just seen aliens or something Jared’s world stopped, before spinning out of control. It was like his worst nightmare from hell had just come true. In a way it had.

At first he thought it would be easy to deal with so he invited Jensen inside, but actually seeing Jensen and Jamie together had been a real eye-opener. When he had thought about telling Jensen about Jamie he never really comprehended the ‘aftermath’ what would happen after Jensen knew the truth. It was so bizarre sitting around the dinner table, eating and talking like a normal family when they were anything but. He thought Jamie might say something when he was getting ready for bed but much to Jared’s surprise he hadn’t said anything. It was like he expected Jensen to be there, and then accepted it. Oh to be so naïve and young again.

Now looking at an angry and bitter Jensen, Jared was surprised at how calm he felt. He knew he should be scared just a little, but why. He didn’t owe Jensen anything. Yes he had no right to keep the man’s child from him but it wasn’t like Jared had gotten deliberately pregnant. Jensen made it plenty clear he hadn’t been interested in anything beyond a good fuck so why should he take the moral high ground now.

“Well are you going to answer me?” or do I have to beat it out of you was left unsaid but Jared understood it anyway.

“What do you want me to say?” really what could he say that could make this better.

“I want you to tell me the truth?”

Jared sighed, “Fine, Jamie is your child,” he kept his voice steady trying to appear nonchalant.

Jensen screwed his eyes shut as if hoping this was all a nightmare and he would be waking up any minute now. Oh how Jared wished this was just a nightmare.

“And you didn’t tell me? Why didn’t you tell me the truth?”

“Because it was none of your business.”

“None of my business,” Jensen looked incredulous, “You had my child and you think it’s none of my business? You didn’t think it was important for me to know that I fathered a child?”

“Frankly Jensen I didn’t think you would want to know or that you would care.”

Jensen flinched, “That’s what you thought of me? You knew me better than most people; we slept together for six months…”

“We had sex,” Jared interrupted.

“We had a lot of sex if I remember, down and dirty, hot and sweaty sex,” Jared saw the fire in Jensen’s eyes and knew he was deliberately trying to get to Jared.

But Jared wasn’t the 20 year old naïve virgin any longer, “It was all about sex, it wasn’t a relationship. You made that very clear remember?”

Jensen leaned forward and cruel smirk took over his face, “So that’s what this is all about huh? Because I didn’t declare my eternal love for you this is how you take your revenge?”

Jared gritted his teeth, “My decision had nothing to do with revenge. I was thinking only for my child and what would be best for him.”

Jensen looked grim, “And you decided it would be best for him if he didn’t have me in his life?”

Jared could see how much the thought hurt Jensen, “No, that was never my intention, Jamie’s middle name is Ackles because I wanted him to have a part of you in his name. I never hid you from Jamie, he knows all about you. Why do you think he was like that with you?”

Jensen looked less angry and more confused, “Then why…” he trailed off as if he couldn’t finish the sentence.

Jared wrapped his arms around himself, “Jensen you have to understand at the time I didn’t even know I could get pregnant and I knew you felt nothing for me. For god’s sake I had a mob after me, and I thought maybe if I just run…” it would all just go away.

“I was scared shitless, I didn’t know what to think, or do. After Jamie was born I wanted to tell you, I wanted to write or something to just let you know but it just got harder and harder.”

Jensen’s eyes glittered with tears, but in a blink it vanished, “I was about to tell you today but then I got the phone call.”

Jensen looked around worriedly, “Is Jamie ok?”

‘Welcome to the constant worry that is parenthood’ thought Jared, “He’s fine just too much playing in the heat.”

Jensen nodded, Jared couldn’t believe how quickly Jensen had calmed down, the Jensen he knew six years ago would’ve broken something by now but this Jensen was just cool and collected. Jared guessed not being able to trust anyone might do that to you.

“Look Jensen what happened, I can’t take it back and I have to think about Jamie so let’s talk about this like rational adults.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Jensen hissed, “You think I’m not thinking about Jamie, he’s the reason I haven’t snapped your neck yet.”

Jared flinched, ok so maybe he hasn’t changed that much.

“What do you think Jared that you’re going to say jump and I’m going to say how high just to see my own son? You played your game now it’s my turn.”

Jared felt the old panic set in his heart again, “What are you talking about?”

“I’m Jamie’s father and I know my rights so you better start playing ball or you’ll be hearing from my lawyer,” his voice was steel.

Jared had to force himself to breathe, Jensen was going to take Jamie away, oh god what was he supposed to do now?

“Are you threatening me?”

The cruel smirk was back, “Oh no sweetheart. I wouldn’t dream of threatening you, I’m telling you.”

Jared would do anything from losing his son, pride was nothing compared to his Jamie, “What do you want?”

“Believe it or not Jared I’m not the enemy, I just want to get to know my son,” Jensen sighed.

“He’s mine.”

Jensen smiled for the first time in the whole night; it made him look like the Jensen Jared had fallen in love with “Yes he is. But he’s mine too.”

“I don’t want to lose him Jensen, he’s my baby, he’s my everything,” tears blurred his vision but he didn’t care one whit.

“Oh god Jared,” Jensen groaned, “I don’t want to take him away, me of all people know how important having both parents is, okay. I really just want to be a part of his life.”

Jared wiped his tears away, “You promise?”

Jensen looked him right in the eye and said, “I promise.”

Jared breathed a sigh of relief, “Ok, fine. It’s late already and Jamie will be up at six so why don’t we talk about this tomorrow?” it was almost midnight.

Jensen nodded and then stopped looking a little apprehensive, “Can I see him before I go?”

Jared was a little hesitant but he saw the pathetic look on Jensen’s face, so this is where Jamie got it from, he could never say no to Jamie when his son wore the same expression and it seemed he was just incapable of resisting the Ackles so he nodded towards Jensen. Jensen looked excited and terrified at the same time when he made a tentative step towards Jamie’s room.

Five minutes later when Jensen still hadn’t come back, Jared went to look for him. He found Jensen standing beside Jamie’s bed looking like he had been sucker punched. Jared went to stand behind him quietly; he could appreciate what Jensen was feeling. Jared gave birth to Jamie, fed him, changed him, watched him from taking a wobbly step to running, was there when he babbled, was there when he said his first word, but he still hadn’t gotten used to the rush of love that he felt whenever he was around Jamie.  
And Jensen, Jensen had been cheated out of the last five years, all those milestones that he would never experience. He can see why this moment was so overwhelming for him and not for the first time felt a little ashamed at his cowardice. He placed his hand cautiously on Jensen’s hip unsure of the welcome but Jensen just staggered backwards, Jared had to place his other hand on Jensen’s hip as well to stop them from falling.

“I just…it didn’t hit…he’s just so…”

“Beautiful, amazing, wonderful,” Jared asked.

“All that and so much more,” Jensen whispered and Jared had to agree, their baby was something all-right.

“So he likes Superman huh?” Jensen asked with a grin.

Jared looked at all the Superman stuff thrown around the room, including the big bedspread with the face of Clark Kent’s alter ego. He nodded with a smile and took a step back, whatever moment they had before now over.

Jared went to bed with a lighter heart that night, he felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulder. Jensen knew the truth about Jamie and he wasn’t going to take Jamie away. He wondered how exactly it would work out, with him and Jamie living in New York and Jensen living in California. But he put that thought away for another day, as it was he had enough to deal with for now. Tomorrow was going to be a long, tiring day.

Chapter 13:

The next day found Jensen waiting for Jared quite impatiently. He checked his watch again, damn, it was 11 already. Where the hell was Jared?

“It’s Jensen right?”

Jensen turned around at the sharp voice; Sandy was peering up at him suspiciously.

She was in another one of her Chanel suits, Jensen wondered how much Morgan Inc paid their secretaries that she can afford a cupboard full of designer suits. He offered her a smile which instantly had the effect it was intended. Her face brightened immediately, “Would you like to go for a coffee?” she asked.

Jensen tilted his head to one side, wasn’t she going out with Chad? Why was she hitting on him? For the hundredth time this morning he thought ‘where the fuck are you Jared?’ he tried to smile again, “Sorry I’m waiting for someone.”

“You can still wait for them in the café right,” she offered “and anyway you seemed to have interviewed everyone but me,” there was something in her voice that made all the alarms in his head go off.

“You know what? Let’s have that coffee,” she looked surprised that he agreed but recovered instantly and turned around.

The silence of the hallway was only broken by the ‘click’ ‘click’ of her stiletto hills, and Jensen smirked a little. If he was into women, he’d totally hit that.

The conversation with her hadn’t lasted that long, but it was enough. By the time Chad came to join them Jensen was sure of one thing, Sandy McCoy was no secretary. She acted entirely too much like Jensen; she asked him questions that were almost leading to something else. As if she knew exactly why Jensen was here.

He studied her as she was busy talking to Chad, now he could see why she would be a perfect candidate for spying, she was extremely clever and she also acted in a way that made her the least suspicious person to carry out industrial espionage. Heck she was the last person Jensen would have suspected.

Either she was the mole or there was something entirely different going on at Morgan Inc.

As she laughed at something Chad said he again wondered what the hell she was doing with Chad. She reminded him a little of Katie, and women like them ate up douche-bag like Chad Michel Murray for breakfast.

“Jensen my man you coming to the party tonight?” asked Chad.

“Party?” his mind had been occupied with more important things lately.

“Yeah the Friday night party at the Danny’s,” Chad was almost bouncing with enthusiasm. “Jared usually comes…sometimes,” persuaded Chad.

Before Jensen could answer Sandy looked at him again sharply, “Jared Padalecki?”

Jensen raised an eyebrow as Chad said, “Do you know any other Jared?” she blushed a little but didn’t say anything else.

Yes there was definitely something weird going on.

He was just flipping through Sandy’s file (he found nothing un-usual) when Jared finally walked in.

“About time, where the hell were you?” he asked a little irritated.

Jared glared a little, “I had to take Jamie to the Doctors this morning.”

Jensen felt his heart skip a beat, “What? Is he ok?”

Jared smiled sympathetically, “He’s fine, just had to get some shots for flu and stuff. We were actually done pretty soon but then he somehow persuaded me that taking him for an ice-cream would be a great idea.” Jared smiled again and it did something weird to Jensen’s stomach but he refused to think about it.

But the news of Jamie made his heart beat go back to normal, “I’m glad, that’s good. How is he?” oh god, why did he always asked such lame questions.

But Jared smiled again as if he knew exactly what Jensen was feeling, “He’s great. He was telling everyone at the doctors about the wonderful Mr. Jensen.”

Jensen felt a little hope bloom into his heart, “Really?” he wanted to ask more but a stupid lump was stuck in his throat again.

Jared smiled a little sadly but nodded, “Listen Jensen, I was wondering if you would like to spend Sunday with us?”

Jensen looked up at shock; he didn’t actually think Jared would let him in so easily. Jared took his shock for something else, “You don’t have to, it’s just that on Sunday we’re having a picnic at the Central park and if you wanted to, you can come along…or not…it’s up to you.”

Jensen nodded, bouncing like Chad had done earlier, “I’d love to,” he still couldn’t believe it really.

The rest of the afternoon Jensen walked around like he was floating on clouds. He was wondering what he was supposed to talk about with someone who was five years old. He didn’t really watch much TV, let alone children’s TV. Although he knew computers, did Jamie play video games? He probably had a Nintendo, everyone had a Nintendo this days. Although technically three lights made educational software but they had some video games as well. But it was picnic so they’d probably play Frisbee or something that was cool too, maybe he could teach Jamie how to play baseball or something. That was what father and son did together right, play ball and stuff.

He didn’t even realise it was time to go until Chad popped his head around again, “So are you guys coming?”

Oh the party, Jensen forgot all about it. He looked at Jared questioningly who just shrugged.

“What you’re not going without your boyfriend?” Chad snickered.

Jensen didn’t have to say anything to Chad for Jared gave him a look that said volumes, then sighed a little “Just one drink and that’s it. I have to be home by seven.”

Chad nodded and waited for them to get ready, Jensen was quite curious about this party. He wanted to see everyone out of their usual work environment and he presumed Sandy would be there as well, Jensen definitely needed to keep an eye on her.

The party turned out to be less of a party and more of lots of people crammed in one corner drinking beer and bitching about their job, boss, home, boyfriends, girlfriends, sex-life, lack of sex life, kids, pets, husbands, wives, ex’s, parents, friends, ex-friends, landlords, the economy, global warming, the possibility of life on mars, etc.

It was real entertaining; it was also confusing as hell.

Jensen made it back to his condo around ten, he had stayed even long after Jared had left. He didn’t think he could deal with everything that had transpired without getting a little drunk. And he wasn’t really drunk, just pleasantly buzzed. In a state of happiness that made him look forward to the next day. The next day was Saturday and Saturday was a gloriously wonderful day, so wonderful it was making Jensen think words like ‘glorious.’ But Jensen really didn’t care because after Saturday came Sunday and Sunday he will spend with Jamie, well not just Jamie because Jared will be there as well but he didn’t mind that, he didn’t mind that at all.

He was about to pass out when his cell phone rang, Jensen seriously considered just ignoring it but then gave up because the ringing was starting to hurt his brain.

“Hello,” he said, he did not growl it thank you very much.

“Jensen?”

“Tom?”

“Of-course it’s Tom you moron, aren’t you like a caller ID freak?” Tom laughed.

“Whatever man, what the fuck do you want?”

“That’s very nice,” Tom snorted.

“Tom…” ok so maybe he growled that.

“Jensen I have some really big news man, and I mean this is huge,” Tom’s voice now all serious.

“What news?” what could be bigger news than finding out you’re a father.

“I can’t tell you on the phone, I’ll be in New York tomorrow,” he said.

“You’re coming to New York? Tomorrow?” it must be big for Tom to actually leave his beloved office.

“That’s what I just said didn’t I,” Tom answered irritation clear in his voice.

“Ok I’ll pick you up from the airport. What time’s your flight?” he asked.

“No its ok I have to do something first. Just give me your address I’ll be there tomorrow evening,” he sounded distracted now.

Jensen didn’t argue with Tom, and they exchanged some usual pleasantries before hanging up.

If Jensen was a little sober he would’ve thought what a peculiar way Tom had behaved, but as it was he wasn’t that sober and didn’t give it another thought before promptly passing out.

Somewhere in a secret location!

You listened to the other person on the line, someone was pleading, seeking reassurance of their safety, but you didn’t really care, they were just a pathetic pawn anyway. You ask them to repeat themselves, simply because it was so much fun.

If one didn’t see it for themselves they wouldn’t believe a face that beautiful could produce such an ugly, vicious smile, like a venomous snake about to strike.

“Ackles is getting suspicious,” the person on the other end whined.

Oh how you hated whiny brats, “He is there to do a job.”

“But it will be my neck on the line.”

You berated yourself for picking out such a coward for the job, but only cowards and weasels could be bought, “It won’t, because you are going to do exactly as I say. How is dear Jared?” you spit out his name as if something disgusting, and really it was.

“I’m trying to get close to him but Ackles is just always there,” the person huffed.

You gritted your teeth together, breathe in, and breathe out. “Well no matter, there will be more reinforcement coming your way soon,” people like this only understood one kind of reinforcement.

The person was appeased easily after that and you felt a vicious satisfaction settle in your stomach. You will get your revenge soon enough because it was all going to plan.

You were so close to victory you can taste it. You were going to destroy Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki if it’s the last god damn thing you do.

Chapter 14:

Jared fidgeted with his shirt, before smoothing it back down, he then fiddled with the blanket, smoothing down the edges again.

“Calm down Jared, you’re going to be fine,” Jared looked at his friend; he chickened out at the last minute and invited Misha along.

He had finally broke down and told Misha the whole history regarding Jared’s past and Jamie’s father. And thank god he had because Jared didn’t think he could face Jensen in such a family setting without some reinforcement. Misha hadn’t judged him or scorned, he only listened and offered to help in any way he could. Jared didn’t think he deserved such good friends.

“Do you think there will be enough food?” he asked nervously and Misha just laughed and looked pointedly at the plates and plates of food.

“Jared there’s enough food to feed a small army,” okay so maybe Jared went a little overboard, but cooking was his only method of stress-reliever. Well the only method he could utilize being a single dad and all.

“Relax,” said Misha before walking off to see what Jamie was up to, easy for Misha to say relax, he wasn’t the one at the chopping block here. Jamie’s shirking laughter got his attention and for the first time in a while he smiled. Jamie had been so excited when he heard Jensen was coming to the picnic and Jared thought all of his anxiety was worth that happy smile on his son’s face.

“Daddy I can’t run anymore,” Jamie walked towards him huffing and puffing.

Jared smiled and took a tissue to wipe his son’s face and neck, “Do you want a juice box baby?”

Jamie nodded eagerly and started sipping his apple juice; Jared let the rush of love that take over him. He ruffled Jamie’s hair smoothing it down when his son gave a big grin and run off just as quickly as he came. Jared smiled and sat down on the blanket as Jamie and Misha started throwing the Frisbee about. After a while Jared started fidgeting again, why wasn’t Jensen here yet? Had he forgotten or something? Jared felt a little disappointed and then scowled at the thought, he obviously wasn’t disappointed, he was just sad that Jensen disappointed Jamie.

“Scowling like that will give you wrinkles.”

Jared nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden voice; he turned around and saw Jensen standing with an amused smile in his face. He was wearing a pair of jeans and just a white button down shirt, his eyes covered with a pair of dark sunglasses, something so simple it shouldn’t make Jensen look like he walked out of a magazine cover, but it did. Jared shook his head, “Did you have to sneak up like that?”

Jensen didn’t say anything and even though Jared couldn’t see his eyes he knew Jensen’s attention was on Jamie already.

“Jaime,” he called out gaining their son’s attention. As soon as Jamie saw Jensen he started running towards them again.

Jamie faltered in his steps just in front of Jensen as if unsure of his welcome; Jared felt a twist in his heart at his son’s shy smile. He was about to say something when Jensen crouched next to him, “Hey Jamie, you remember me?”

Jamie nodded shyly, “You’re Mr. Jensen.”

Jensen smiles along and said, “Call me Jensen,” and Jamie’s face turned into a brilliant smile that always turns Jared’s heart into a mush. It seemed like it had the same effect on Jensen as well.

“Would you like a juice box Jensen?” asked Jamie very politely.

“Mmm, ok,” Jensen looked at Jared as if asking ‘do I want a juice box?’

Jared just smiled and asked, “Apple or strawberry?” for the hell of it really because he knew what the answer was going to be.

He handed Jamie another apple flavoured juice box just as Jensen said, “apple.”

“I put the straw in for you like my daddy does with mine,” Jamie said with a bright smile as he offered the juice box.

Jensen took a sip with a bemused look on his face, “Er thanks Jamie,” and Jamie just beamed again.

“Aw Jamie you left me all alone,” complained Misha as he walked much more slowly.

Jamie giggled loudly as Misha came closer, “Uncle Misha, this is Jensen,” Jared was so proud of his baby.

“Hi I’m Misha Collins,” Misha offered his hand.

Jensen narrowed his eyes before shaking the offered hand, “Jensen Ackles.”

Jamie unaware of any tension said, “Daddy I’m hungry.”

The next couple of minutes were spent in a flurry of activities everyone getting ready to eat. At first Jensen had just stood on one side as if not sure what to do and he had looked so much like Jamie and it did weird things to Jared’s heart. He asked Jensen to join them and Jensen hesitated for a minute before he was pulled down by Jamie. They were kept entertained by the constant chatter from Jamie who hopped from one subject to the other with his usual restlessness. Misha and Jared being quite used to Jamie’s chatter just enjoyed the overwhelmed expression in Jensen’s face.

“It’s just not fair, you know Jake,” Jamie continued as if of-course Jensen knew who Jake was; “Jake has three dogs and one cat, have you got a cat?”

Jensen shook his head, “Have you got a dog?” Jamie asked again.

This time Jensen said, “I don’t have any pets.”

“Why? Wont your daddy let you have any pets as well?” this was accompanied by a sulking pout in Jared’s direction.

Jensen laughed, “I don’t have a daddy Jamie.”

Jamie looked a little confused, “That’s silly everyone has a daddy,” then he gasped, “Oh did your daddy die like Nate’s daddy?”

Jensen looked a little uncomfortable before nodding.

“Oh that’s so sad,” Jamie scrunched up his face before another bright smile, “I know! you can have my daddy.”

Jared was about to put a grape in his mouth and his hand stopped midway at the declaration and boy was he glad because otherwise he might’ve started choking or something. Jensen went bright red as if not knowing what to say while Misha didn’t hide his amusement at all.

After lunch Jared suggested that maybe Jamie would like to show Jensen some of his favourite play areas knowing Jensen would like to spend some time just with Jamie. And they left together deep in conversation while Misha just smirked knowingly at him.

“So what did you think?” Jared asked.

“He’s hot,” Misha was still smirking.

Jared punched him on the arm “thanks captain obvious, and I thought you’re straight.”

Misha groaned, “Being straight doesn’t mean I’m blind, anyway he seems to get along well with Jamie.”

Jared nodded seriously, “I have to talk to him, because he can’t be one of those fly-by-weekend dads. It would just disrupt Jamie’s life too much.”

“What, are you going to give him an ultimatum or something?” Misha looked at him with concern.

Jared sighed, “No, not an ultimatum as such, but Jamie is the top priority here and if Jensen wants to be a part of Jamie’s life, he has to be dependable, he has to be there.”

“What are you saying Jared?” asked Misha.

“Stop looking at me like that Misha,” said Jared with a grim smile, “I just meant Jensen should be at least in the same state as us.”

“And he should be the one to move because?”

Jared looked at Misha like he was crazy, “Are you serious, I’m not going to uproot Jamie from everything he’s ever known. He is the most important person in this thing.”

Misha nodded, “I just wanted to see if you knew that.”

Jared was shocked, “What the hell’s that supposed to mean?”

Misha gave him a knowing look and Jared sputtered, “Oh my god, no way. You think I like him? That’s not true, not true at all,” who was he trying to convince.

“Look I’m not blind and you two ooze chemistry, you sneak a glance at him when he’s not looking and he sneaks a glance at you when you’re not looking.”

Jared shook his head, “No he doesn’t, does he?”

Misha doesn’t need to say ‘told you so’ his face says enough.

They sat their in silence for a minute when they saw Jamie and Jensen walking back towards them, and Jared’s heart did the crazy dance. He turned to look at Misha who was giving him you-are-such-an-idiot-and-I-pity-you look, “Don’t worry Misha, it’s not like anything going to happen,” Jensen hated him enough that Jared was pretty sure there was nothing to worry about concerning that.

Misha left soon after that leaving them all by themselves, and it was kind of weird, three of them just hanging out, like they have been doing it forever. But it was kind of nice as well, a little too nice in Jared’s opinion.

On the drive back home he wondered if he would be forever stupid when it came to Jensen, like having his heart broken in thousand pieces once wasn’t enough now he was all ready for it again. They made it back to the flat just as the sun was setting. Jamie fell asleep on the car, the whole days running around finally catching up with him. “Can you bring him up? I’ll get the picnic stuff from the back,” Jared said.

Jensen swallowed and then nodded before almost reverently picking Jamie up, Jamie protested a little before wrapping his arms around Jensen’s neck. For a second Jensen froze before relaxing and Jared left them their knowing Jensen needed a moment to just absorb it all in. Showing where to put Jamie down for his nap Jared made it to the kitchen and started clearing everything up. After a while he heard soft footsteps follow him into the kitchen, “He’s out like a light,” said Jensen, his voice full of wonder.

Jared smiled, “He just wipes himself out, some days he comes from school and just sleeps till the next morning.”

Jensen nodded and said, “We have a lot to talk about,” his voice now serious.

“Yes we do,” sighed Jared, “You want coffee?” they might as well get comfortable.

Chapter 15:

Misha blocked out all the noise around him in the bar and nursed his drink, he felt like such a loser. Here he was one of the most renowned doctors and researcher in the field of male pregnancy and while he should be out getting laid or something he was spending his Sunday night in his local bar with just a scotch on the rocks for company, again.

He knew he could go over to Jared’s but Jared and Jamie had enough going on what with Jensen’s appearance in their lives. At first when Jared told him the whole situation Misha was a little sceptical of this Jensen, who could treat someone so wonderful like Jared so badly. But after meeting Jensen all of Misha’s worry had diminished, Jensen seemed like a good guy and he obviously loved Jamie and if the looks he was sneaking Jared when he thought no one was looking anything go by Misha didn’t doubt they were going to be a family very soon.

Misha was really happy for Jared, he was an amazing guy who deserved all the happiness in the world but still Misha couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. It wasn’t like he wanted Jared for himself; hell no, his taste pretty much run in the other direction. Also he thought of Jared almost like a sibling, he loved Jared like he had loved his little brother Daniel. No he just wanted what Jared had, someone to spend to love and to spend the rest of his days with, maybe have a child or two.

Thinking of children always made him feel a little sad, almost a painful reminder of his brother’s death. Growing up Misha had looked after Daniel more like his own child then a little brother, Daniel had been a surprise for his parents and by the time he came along they had been quite old. Misha about to graduate from high school had doted on his brother and had declared he would take care of Daniel.

With age comes experience they said and Misha wondered maybe it was right. Now he knew maybe he had spoiled Daniel just a little bit, always given in whenever Daniel wanted something rather than putting his foot down. He should’ve done something when Daniel started dating that asshole Tanner but he hadn’t and Daniel had ended up pregnant and alone. By the time he had come to Misha for help it was too little too late and Misha couldn’t do anything while his brother took his last breaths. Male pregnancy had been virtually unknown and none of the doctors including Misha didn’t know what to do. At the time Misha just felt numb like he was dying a thousand deaths inside, what good was his degree and studying if he couldn’t help. He had thrown himself in his research trying to find a way to stop what happened to his brother from happening to anyone else again, and then he had met Jared. In Jared, Misha felt like he found Daniel again and for Jamie he found himself laughing again, he had forgotten how to smile the day he had buried Daniel.

Misha shook his head to clear all the morose thoughts, really if he had a face like a sourpuss no women was going to look twice in his direction. He lifted his drink and found the glass empty, and signalled the bartender for another. He was contemplating if he should leave after this one when he heard the most beautiful voice he had ever heard.

“A vodka tonic please,” she said as she took the stool next to him.

Misha turned around and felt his breath hitch, if he thought her voice was beautiful her face was breathtaking. He took in the long blonde hair, he couldn’t see her eyes but her lips were red, and full and pouty as if begging for a kiss. Misha felt a stir in his groin as he took in the rest of her. She wasn’t wearing a suit or a dress like the rest of the women in the bar; she was wearing black jeans and black leather jacket.

“See something you like?”

Embarrassed Misha lifted his eyes, she was smirking and he finally saw her eyes, they were grey and right now filled with amusement.

He smiled shyly and offered his hand, “Misha Collins.”

She stared at him for a second before lifting her hand his, “Katie, Katie Cassidy, it’s a pleasure to meet you Misha,” she almost purred and Misha felt a bead of sweat travel down his spine.

“Erm…same here, you’re not from New York,” way to point out the obvious idiot.

She smiled, “No born and bred Californian.”

“What brings you to New York?” he asked feeling more confident.

“Oh you know a little bit of this and a little bit of that, business and pleasure,” pleasure rolled of her tongue and a shiver went down Misha’s spine.

“Do you…do you want to get out of here?” he asked and braced himself for rejection.

“I thought you’d never ask,” she licked her lips and Misha felt lust hit him like a proverbial hammer in his chest.

They both got ready to leave and she said, “Why don’t you wait for me at the door, I have to go to the ladies room.”

Misha just nodded and walked off to the entrance. He didn’t see the cruel smirk on her face that transformed her beautiful face into something else.

In a bar somewhere in New York!

You almost feel a little sorry for the guy, almost. He’s quite cute, but no that’s not why you picked him. You picked him because he’s going to take you to much closer to someone else, Jared Padalecki.

Taking the non-descriptive cell phone out of your purse you punched in the number from your memory.

“Hello,” a disgruntled voice.

“I hope you’re not just sitting around on your ass and actually doing what you’re supposed to?”

“Katie?”

“Who else you freaking idiot.”

Seriously there was a limit as to how much of a douche-bag a person could be, “So any progress?”

“I’m trying my best Katie.”

Foolish idiot, “It seems like your best is not good enough, so you better get that password by the end of next week or get ready to say hello prison.”

“NO. Please Katie I’ll get it I promise, Jesus just don’t call the police, I’ll get it.”

Satisfied, “Well I’m doing my bit to help you,” you let your eyes flicker over your victim.

“I’ll have it soon Katie I promise.”

“You better or prison is going to look like a vacation by the time I’m finished with you.”

You flip your cell phone close and make your way to the entrance, Misha’s face lights up when he sees you and you smile back effortlessly.

Really you never knew it would be this much fun.

Chapter 16:  
Jensen made himself comfortable in the couch, after handing him his coffee Jared mumbled something about getting something and then disappeared inside the room next to Jamie’s room; Jensen presumed it was Jared’s bedroom. Jensen was glad of the little reverie; he took a deep breath and felt an odd sense of calm settle inside his heart.

The day had been an emotional rollercoaster, both nerve-racking and exciting at the same time. Jensen had been a little scared of coming to the picnic at first, but the prospect of spending the whole day with Jamie had lured him in. Although Jensen couldn’t help but wonder what if Jamie didn’t like him or something!

He didn’t think he’d ever be so glad to see Jared sitting there as he had been at that moment. Jensen had been a little suspicious of Jared at first, thinking he was there to jeopardize Jensen’s chance with Jamie. But he needn’t had worried, Jared had literally been a godsend, running interference when he knew it was becoming a little overwhelming for Jensen, but still giving him and Jamie plenty of time with each other.

Jensen sighed a little, getting to know his little boy had been like discovering all the wonders of the world at once. The whole time Jensen couldn’t believe this perfect little person was his son; that somehow he and Jared managed to produce something so beautiful and perfect.

“Sorry it took me so long there were just so much,” huffed Jared and sat down next to him, he had a huge cardboard box with him.

“What are those?” asked Jensen a little curious a little distracted at the red hue that stained Jared’s face.

“Photos and videos,” Jared replied before opening the box and piles of pictures spilled out.

Jensen picked up one of the nearest photo and nearly swallowed his tongue. He knew it was Jamie but as a baby, with a gummy smile, eyes sparkling. He picked up another, Jamie was older in this one, Jensen could see he just got out of the bath; he was looking at the camera with his big green eyes, a line of drool run from his mouth. Wordlessly he picked up a more recent looking one, Jamie was smiling again, this time his mouth smeared with chocolate a big party hat with a big 3 on his head, obviously his 3rd birthday.

One after another, picture after picture of Jamie, after he was born, baby Jamie, his birthdays, walking, running, laughing, smiling, crying. Evidence after evidence just how much Jensen missed everything, five years, five years of his son’s life. He didn’t know what was his son’s first word was, he didn’t know what his son’s favourite food was, what he didn’t like. He didn’t know if his son was allergic to anything nor was he good at school. Things every parent took for granted, things every parent should know but he didn’t have a clue.

And it made him beyond angry, it made him furious. Yes he did treat Jared really badly but it didn’t give the man the right to hide something so big from him. Jared had no right to hide Jensen’s child from him. Jared wasn’t the only person in bed, it took two people to make a child and it was both people’s responsibility despite the way one partner felt about the other.

Jared mistook his silence for something else, “sorry I know it’s a lot, but I go a little crazy whenever I’m with a camera,” he said sheepishly.

Jensen picked up a picture in random, Jamie looked about one or two and he already had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes and Jensen felt his anger thaw a little. There was just so much of Jared in their son that Jensen just couldn’t stay too mad at Jared especially when he knew what an amazing job Jared had done for the last five years in bringing Jamie up. Jensen could see Jared in Jamie’s behaviours, in his characteristics, the kindness and compassion his son has shown towards him.

Jared probably a little curious what Jensen was staring so intently at move to look at the picture in Jensen’s hand, and laughed when he saw which one it was.

“I had to lock him in my bedroom with me at that point,” Jared said.

“Why?” Jensen asked ignoring the eager tone in his voice.

Jared laughed in delight, “the little monster started to climb out of his crib as soon as he could crawl. No matter what I’d do he’d crawl out as soon as he was awake, I got a little afraid that at night he might hurt himself so I had to shift him to my bed.”

And Jensen felt his anger flare a little, he’d missed that, and he should’ve been there as well as Jared. There were probably a story behind every picture and Jensen would never be a part of them. The pictures were only a painful reminder of what he has lost what he would never get back.

They looked through the rest of the photos in silence, which was sometimes broken by Jared’s laugh or ‘hmm’ obviously remembering something else. The loving smile in Jared’s smile as he points out various picture of their son, Jensen both begrudged him and felt himself fall a little bit more in love.

Jensen felt so confused, it was giving him a migraine, how can he be so angry with someone that he wants to strangle them one second and the next he wants to kiss their breath way. What was that?

‘That’s called love you fool,’ said a traitorous part of him.

But Jensen ignored it.

They spent about half an hour more looking through all the pictures when another picture caught Jensen’s attention. He pulled it out from the bottom of the pile and not for the first time and nor the last felt his breath hitch.

It was a picture of Jared, but a Jared he’d never seen before. He was shyly smiling at the camera as if unsure of how to act or where to put his hands and Jensen could see the reason for his discomfort. Jared was big, actually he was huge. It was obvious Jared was pregnant, with a baby, his baby. Jensen never really comprehended the mechanics of Jared being pregnant before but seeing him now, all big and stretched with Jensen’s baby, Jensen felt a primal pride settle in his heart. He knew Jared would probably kill him if he gets a whiff of Jensen’s feelings at that moment but he couldn’t help it.

Jensen didn’t even know he was smiling until Jared asked, “What are you smiling at?” then after a pause, “How the hell did that get there, ok Jensen you had your fun give it back.”

Jared moved forward to pull the photo away and Jensen moved back instantly, pulling his hand higher making Jared lean forward even more.

“Come on Jensen,” Jared pleaded.

Jensen tried not to think about how much Jared sounded like he wanted something else, “nu-ahh.”

Jared battered his eyelashes, “please,” his voice a little breathy.

Jensen almost gave in until he saw the smirk creeping in Jared’s face, “that’s not going to work with me doll face, not again.”

Jared scrunched up his nose in disgust, “don’t call me doll face.”

Jensen smiled as they fell onto their old age fight, “oh what’s wrong sweetheart, you don’t want to be my woman?”

Jared came even closer until Jensen could almost taste his breath, sweet like candy. Jared canted his hips closer and Jensen gasped a little, he didn’t even know he was hard, but he knew it now. It was like they were both lost in each other, like the were back in their dingy apartment, with the horrid yellow wallpaper where they spent many hours just staring at each other like this. Jared pushed his hips forward again, this time much more aggressively, “does this feel like your woman baby?”

‘Nope, you’re all man baby,’ thought Jensen to himself and moved his head even closer. They were inches apart now, both of them breathing hard, kissing just a seconds away. When suddenly a ‘thud’ and Jared jumped away from him like burnt, Jensen groaned to himself half pissed off at the album for falling and half grateful that it did. He groaned inwardly again, what the hell were they doing?

‘Getting kissed within the inch of my life, and hopefully there would’ve been something more,’ said his libido mournfully.

‘Put a cork in it,’ he told himself.

‘I was trying to but you wouldn’t let me,’ seriously it leered.

Jensen grumbled to himself, ‘stupid libido.’

‘Easy for you to say but don’t blame me when you die of blue balls,’ it huffed.

Jensen shook his head, what the hell was wrong with him? Was it possible to go mad of sexual frustration?

He sneaked a look at Jared who was busy tidying all the pictures up, he looked all normal like they weren’t just seconds away from just making out like teenagers. And Jensen was a little satisfied when he saw red blush stained Jared’s cheek, at least he wasn’t the only one flustered.

“Video?” suddenly Jared asked, his voice a little squeaky.

Jensen raised his eyebrow, just what kind of video was this!

Jared caught his look and grimaced, “Eww, not like that you gutter-mind, I meant Jamie’s home videos.”

Ok so that made Jensen feel a little sick at his previous thoughts, “sure,” anything to get over this awkwardness.

There were a lot of videos, and every one of them left Jensen thirsty for more. There were birthdays, firs time he walked, first time he spoke, and lots of ones just random. Jared wasn’t kidding when he said he went a little crazy with a camera. Hours and hours of footage of just Jamie being Jamie, running around, smiling, chattering away and Jensen didn’t know he was crying until Jared handed him a tissue. The last couple of seconds of the last video rolled on until the TV stilled on the blue screen. Jensen sat their taking all of it in, he didn’t feel angry at Jared anymore, he just felt…heartbroken.

“Why Jared? Why didn’t you say anything? Why would you do this to me? Did you really hate me that much?” he was crying again but hell he didn’t give a flying fuck.

Jared whimpered a little as if it was as painful for him as it was for Jensen, “Please Jensen you have to understand, it wasn’t about you or me, it was about Jamie.”

Jensen wanted to scream, no I don’t understand, I don’t understand at all.

Jared continued, “I didn’t even know I could get pregnant, I thought it was all just some bad dream that was going to get away.” He laughed harshly, “And what did we have really Jensen, it was just sex. That’s what you said, every time,” Jared bit his lips a little and Jensen flinched at how small Jared sounded.

Jared shook his head and he looked dead in Jensen’s eyes, “I didn’t want you to take care of Jamie out of obligation. I know what it feels like to be an obligation Jensen and I didn’t want that for my child.”

And finally Jensen understood, really understood.

Jared had been scared that Jensen would only be part of the baby’s life only because he had to not because he would’ve wanted to. Jensen cursed at himself for being so closed up around Jared. Jared only knew he was orphan, he didn’t know the particulars or what Jensen went through. Hell even Danneel knew these things about his life, she was a close friend but she hadn’t been as close as Jared. Tom and Chris knew what happened to his real parents and how he came about to be left at the orphanage.

But Jared didn’t know any of this about Jensen because back then he always thought it would make him look weak and pathetic. He didn’t want pity from Jared, and now he knew what an idiot he had been.

Jensen nodded and Jared searched something in his eyes and seemed to be satisfied with what he found because he finally smiled a little.

“I’m going to start dinner because Jamie’s going to be up soon and he’s going to be hungry. You should stay,” Jared said as he stood up.

Jensen nodded again feeling a little grateful as Jared left him alone. He flipped through the rest of the pictures left on the table and finally found what you were looking for. He selected three pictures, one of Jamie’s new born pictures bundled up in blue blanket, the other one in much more recent, it was obviously in a beach somewhere. Jamie was wearing a white vest, his head covered in a really light blue cap but what tugged Jensen’s heart was his baby boy’s that smile, that dimpling smile that made him look so much like his daddy. And finally Jensen smirked looking at the last picture, ‘my man pregnant with my baby’ thought Jensen and then, ‘and never thought I’d ever say that,’ but now that it did, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

He took out his wallet and slid in all three pictures underneath the plastic protective cover. Jensen looked at the pictures sitting in a row with a smile in his face and a warm feeling in his heart, he finally got what he always wanted, his family.

Chapter 17:

Jared felt like he was the worst human being on earth.

The enormity of what he had done to Jensen by hiding Jamie from him hadn’t really hit Jared until now. He knew the reasons he had for not telling Jensen were not completely groundless and he sure as hell wasn’t going to apologise for them because Jensen had a hand in Jared’s decision too.

But he would apologise for the fact that Jensen had missed the last five years of Jamie’s life. He saw now that however he had felt about Jensen he should’ve told him about Jamie. And seeing Jensen cry while watching Jamie run around the garden, babbling on about something or other Jared really felt like he committed some kind of heinous crime, and in a way Jared supposed he really had.

By showing the picture he certainly hadn’t meant to upset Jensen but now he could see why it did. It was his way of giving Jensen at least a part of Jamie’s childhood back but now he understood maybe it was more hurtful to Jensen because it was a reminder of what he had missed.

Jared sighed; it was no good crying over spilt milk now, what’s done was done. Now he had to make sure Jensen and Jamie got to spend as much time together as possible, he knew it wouldn’t make up for the last five years but it was a start. He wondered exactly how they would manage to stay close when Jensen lived in California and they lived in New York.

Blocking all these thoughts out of his head before they became too much he went about draining the spaghetti and finishing up the meatball sauce. Everything Jared cooked was always simple but he made sure it was nutritious and healthy while being “yummy too” in Jamie’s opinion. Knowing it was time to wake Jamie up he turned of the cooker and made his way down the hallway. He paused at the living room door where Jensen was still engrossed in the pictures, looking at them with a smile in his face and sadness in his eyes, the sheer longing in Jensen’s eyes made his heart clench painfully.

Ignoring it he made it slowly to Jamie’s room and by the sound of the rustling sheets Jared could tell he was already awake. He tiptoed around the room and saw his son snuggling deeper into the duvet; he was awake but not alert enough to jump out of bed. Jared dropped a small kiss on his son’s forehead, “Wake up baby, it’s time to eat, you can go back to sleep after you eat and have a bath.” It was a habit of Jamie’s whenever he was really tired out he could sleep the whole day away, just waking up in between to eat and bathe or go to the bathroom or something.

Jamie blinked his eyes open and a wide smile decorated his face, “Hey daddy, is Jensen still here?”

Jared nodded and sighed a little as he saw Jamie’s face brightened even more. Jared picked him up making Jamie instinctively wrap his arms around Jared’s neck. Jared was just smoothing his hair down when Jamie mumbled something against his neck.

“What was that Jamie?”

Jamie looked up and said, “Do you think maybe, it would be ok if I called Jensen daddy too?” he looked down instantly as if afraid he said something wrong. Jared quickly hugged him closer he knew how much it cost his son to ask that, in some ways he was so similar to Jensen. “I think it’s a great idea,” he reassured Jamie, who gave another heartbreaking smile.

Then it was marred by a little frown, “Do you think Jensen would mind?” he asked looking a little sad.

Jared seriously doubted that so he just smiled and said, “Why don’t you ask him yourself?”

Jamie smiled a little shyly but didn’t say anything; they were half way through the hallway when Jamie whispered, “Daddy.”

“Yes Jamie.”

Jamie hugged him a little closer, “I love you daddy.”

Jared wondered what he had done in his past life that made him so fortunate in this one, “I love you too baby,” he said again cursing himself for refusing Jensen this simple pleasure of parenthood.

Jensen smiled almost as brightly as Jamie when he saw them come in and Jamie immediately run off from Jared’s hold to Jensen. Leaving them to it he went back to the kitchen, he had a hungry family to feed. It’s so weird that he started to think the three of them as family, as fucked up as that was. It’s not like he never had anyone else over for dinner before, Misha was there most of the times and so was Mike or Sophia but the knowledge that it was Jensen, Jamie’s father put a whole different spin on things.

He found them both head bent together looking at pictures and Jamie telling stories about how his 3rd birthday cake was especially yummy but his 5th one was the best so far, because it had been shaped like Superman.

Dinner was spent relatively normally, Jamie talking loudly about how tomorrow he and Nate were going to recite a poem and how unfair it was for Tina to always brag about just everything. The conversation somehow ended up with how Jamie thought Barbie really was cool and again how unfair it was that Tina got to buy all of them just because she was a girl while Jamie only had two.

After dinner Jamie run off to watch some cartoon while Jensen helped him with the dishes, “Really Jared, Barbie?” he asked his face crunched up in disgust.

Jared laughed, “Hey it’s not my fault our son always picks up Barbie to play with even when I try to give him some cars or trucks.”

“But Barbie? Couldn’t he pick action man or something?”

Mike was the one who introduced Jamie to Barbie and to his delight Jamie loved them, “Well if it’s any consolation he has some Superman dolls too.”

“Action figures,” said Jensen, “they’re not dolls they’re action figures.”

Jared put both of his hands up in protest forgetting they are both soapy, “I didn’t say anything, except now may be I understand where Jamie get’s his obsession with dolls from.”

He ducked as Jensen flicked him with soapy water then said, “Dude how many times do I have to tell you they are action figures not dolls.”

But Jared just smiled; they did the rest of the washing and drying in comfortable silence, only breaking when Jensen asked something about Jamie. It was scary just how comfortable they were around each other and that made Jared more nervous than anything else. He put the incident with the sofa at the back of his mind, because really he couldn’t think about that now and stay rational but he was surprised how normal and easy it felt, to be with Jensen, just talking and not-talking and sometime flirting. He sighed inwardly wondering what fate had in store for them for the future.

Jensen asked when he could spend some time with Jamie again and Jared just shrugged, “You can come over after work to say goodnight to him and stuff and you can spend the weekends with us if you don’t have anything planned. We’re going to the zoo this Saturday.”

Jensen nodded enthusiastically but a shadow fall over his eyes and Jared knew what he was thinking, what were they going to do when the case at Morgan Inc was over and Jensen had to go back to California.

Oh well they would cross that bridge when they came to it Jared supposed.

“He loves the zoo,” Jared said to get rid of the tension that settled around them and sure enough Jensen gave him a smile that said tell me more, “He loves going to the zoo the most, I think including this weekend it would be the 12th time.”

Jensen raised his eyebrow in surprise and Jared smiled, “He really loves animals if you didn’t get it with all his obsessive talk over pets, I think when he grows up he’ll end up becoming something that involves animals.”

Jamie was as excited at the prospect of Jensen going to the zoo with them and spent the most of the evening talking about all types of animals they just have to visit, until he started yawning and Jared knew it was bath time. Jamie protested loudly over having to take a bath but agreed with a little to no fuss when Jensen wondered out loud maybe Jamie would like to show him if he could swim around in the bath.

Jared left them to it after a while even though he knew they were drowning his bathroom but Jamie’s happy giggles and Jensen’s laughter was doing strange things to his heart and he didn’t think he could be there without breaking down and begging Jensen for forgiveness.

He wondered where that came from, never in the last five years had he questioned his actions, he felt regret sure but he never felt like a criminal. But now seeing Jensen with Jamie as he discovered those simple little things about Jamie like they were the most precious and wondrous things in the world, the guilt was eating him form inside.

Leaving the state of his bathroom questionably clean (soap suds everywhere, half ass attempt to mop the floor with a whole roll of tissue paper was not what Jared called clean, but Jamie and Jensen insisted it was clean) Jared got him ready for bed.

It felt weird having Jensen there when he was putting on Jamie’s pj’s and then Jamie insisting Jensen sitting on his other side while Jared read him a bed time story, it was all so normal and domestic. Finally tucking him in bed they both dropped a little kiss on his forehead when Jamie sleepily asked, “Jensen is it ok if I call you daddy?” his voice just above a whisper and Jared saw immediately how moved Jensen was. He stayed back to give father and son their moment but couldn’t walk away completely.

He felt tears run down his cheeks as Jensen pulled Jamie into his lap and telling him how honoured he would be if Jamie called him daddy and how proud he was of his little boy and how much he loved him. Soon enough father and son were hugging each other and crying and Jared really had to move away feeling like he was intruding on something private.

After a while Jensen came back to the living room, by that time Jared had packed away all the photos and videos.

Before Jensen could say anything Jared blurted out, “I’m sorry Jensen.”

Jensen looked a little confused and cocked his head questioningly, “I know now whatever I felt for you, whatever I thought of you, I shouldn’t have kept Jamie from you. I’m not sorry for leaving, I’m just sorry that I didn’t have the guts to tell you the reason before I left because you deserved to know that you fathered a child.”

Jensen shook his head, “I understand Jared, I do. I didn’t give you the chance for anything else did I?”

‘No you didn’t’, thought Jared, “Yes you smothered every thought and every talk and every feeling with just sex but it shouldn’t have made me so cruel,” he said.

Jensen flinched a little but they both knew it was the truth.

Jared let out a deep sigh, “Jensen I know what it’s like to grow up being looked at like you’re an inconvenience, even by your own father. He’s only ‘caring’ for you because he was foolish enough to get your mother knocked up, he’s ‘there for you’ because you’re an obligation.” He wasn’t bitter, he wasn’t, “I wouldn’t wish that on my worst enemy let alone my own son or daughter.”

Jensen looked like he was being tortured but Jared didn’t care, these things needed to be said, “What the hell was I supposed to think about you Jensen, you never opened up to me. Every time I wanted to express something it was always like ‘get down on your knees and use your mouth for something you’re good at bitch’ like I was some kind of whore.”

Jared laughed bitterly, “Hell you did treat me like I was your personal whore, so I didn’t owe you anything, and I still don’t. But I am sorry that I never told you that I was pregnant, what you did with that knowledge was up to you but I should’ve told you and for that I’m sorry.” Jared emphasised those words he wanted Jensen to know exactly why he was sorry, he wasn’t some kind of saint damn it, it didn’t give Jensen any right to treat him that way in the first place, he might’ve been a naïve idiot back then but he wasn’t now.

Jensen looked at Jared for only a couple of seconds but it could’ve been hours. Jensen looked conflicted, both angry and ashamed. Jared gulped he didn’t think he was wrong, actually he knew he wasn’t wrong but still it wasn’t like his thoughts were in Jensen’s favour.

Jensen shook his head as if he understood Jared’s apprehension, “I’m not angry at you Jared, I’m angry at myself and ashamed because everything you just said was the truth. I did treat you like a whore.” That made Jared wince, thinking that about himself was one thing but having it confirmed was another.

“I’m saying it wrong, I didn’t think of you as my whore or anything but I did treat you like it, you didn’t deserve that,” Jensen said.

Jared snorted, “The night you took my virginity you told me ‘this was just sex you understand, just because I was your first don’t start mixing up emotions and relationships Jay,’ nobody deserves that Jensen.” Even after all these years it still hurt to remember how all his dreams and hopes were shattered into pieces.

Jensen looked like he was about to cry, “You’re right, shit you’re so right and an apology would be inadequate, but Jared I am sorry, so very sorry.”

“There are some things about my past that I never told you, that I should’ve,” Jensen said and continues, “Chris has this detective friend Michael and he helped me find my birth mother.”

“She was fifteen when she had me; my father was their 47 year old next door neighbour. She used to babysit his kids when he raped her, repeatedly. She didn’t tell anyone about it being scared and apparently he threatened to kill her or something if she did, but when she found out she was pregnant and told him about the pregnancy he called her a lying slut. Her family had to move away and she was forced to give me up because how was someone who was a child herself supposed to look after another child.” Jared was horrified and he could see how much it was costing Jensen to keep his control.

Harsh laughter escaped Jensen and it scared Jared how eerie it sounded, “Like father like son eh?”

Jared shook his head vehemently, “Oh my god Jensen no, just no. you never forced me into anything, I wasn’t a fifteen year old child…”

“You might as well have been,” Jensen shouted, “You were so young and naïve and I took advantage of you.”

Jared gritted his teeth, “No Jensen I was perfectly willing, and I didn’t mean that when I said about the whore thing, I didn’t mean this.”

“I know Jay, but I couldn’t help but find similarities in our situation, you young and naïve, me a much older, more experienced. I wanted to show you all the pleasures of the world, I did. I wanted to give you all that and more but I didn’t want you to fall for me Jay because you deserved so much better than me, you still do,” Jensen said dejectedly.

‘Oh what a foolish idiot,’ thought Jared, ‘a wonderfully foolish idiot but an idiot nonetheless.’

Jensen sighed, “I just thought if we kept emotions separate from sex we’d be fine, because I knew I couldn’t give you what you wanted and I didn’t want to break your heart.”

Too late buddy, thought Jared but said, “You do realise that is one of the stupidest excuse I’ve ever heard.”

Jensen looked a little offended but then told him some more stories, about Mrs. Anderson and the Cooks (who Jared really wanted to meet so he can tell them some home truths), and someone called Billy the bully (who Jared just wanted to beat the hell up).

Like a light had been flipped inside his head, Jared finally understood Jensen, why Jensen was so fearful of opening up. He was just terrified of hoping and then being left behind all alone again and Jared’s decision certainly didn’t help.

Well no matter, Jared wasn’t going anywhere anymore, he might have been too angry and scared to fight for his love before but he was neither now and judging from the looks Jensen was giving him neither was he.

They both looked each other at the same time, as if they both reached the same decision and Jared felt himself slowly smile and his heart whooped with joy as a shy smile spread in Jensen’s face.

They were even, and they were ready.

It was like a veil had been lifted and they finally could see each other, mistakes and all. With all the truths out there and their souls bare in front of each other they could finally see their faults and could finally grasp forgiveness. It was like a huge weight had been lifted off their shoulders where they laid the past to rest and looked forward to their future.

They didn’t know what future had in store for them but both of them knew one thing they would face it together, as a team, as a family.

Chapter 18:

The next week went by relatively quickly, and they fell into a routine of sort. After work Jensen would go to Jared’s flat and spend couple of hours playing with Jamie; more often than not he would end up staying for dinner and then putting Jamie to bed. Technically he should leave then but most of the times Jensen ended up staying long after Jamie had gone to bed, him and Jared just sitting there talking, or playing video games or watching some lame reality programme on TV and laughing their asses off. And if Jensen didn’t knew first hand what a horrible bed Jared’s couch made he knew he probably would’ve ended up staying most nights there as well.

It was so comfortable yet not; the whole situation made Jensen feel like being on a rollercoaster; that feeling of being both scared to death and excited at the same time.

Getting to know his son had been an amazing experience for Jensen, he didn’t even know when the little tyke made himself home in Jensen’s heart. The whole father-son thing crept up on him so slowly he didn’t even realise it until he found automatically passing Jamie an apple juice when he said he was thirsty, or picking out the mushroom from his pizza, which he insisted on ordering every time. And somehow Jensen even stopped himself from swearing, although that had been fairly tough but it was totally worth the little giggle that always escaped Jamie whenever Jensen started saying, ‘darn’ and ‘heck’ instead of the words he really wanted to say and the look of approval that Jared sent in his direction.

And Jared was just Jared. He made Jensen laugh till his stomach hurt, and sometimes when they were just sitting in the quite Jensen felt things, things he shouldn’t feel, like wanting to touch Jared and kiss him and make love to him and taste him like Jensen had done many times before. Sometime it actually hurt to look at Jared and want him so much and Jensen knew it wasn’t all sexual frustration; it was the knowledge that Jared would never be his.

But even such depressing thoughts couldn’t ruin Jensen’s mood today, striding down to the kitchen he felt like whistling and he hadn’t even had his morning coffee yet. He found Tom sitting on the kitchen counter staring at his iPhone like he was willing it to ring or something. Tom had been acting really strangely since he had arrived in New York, usually Jensen didn’t see him except in breakfast time where he evades all of Jensen’s questions with grunts and nods and Jensen had been too wrapped up in his new found family to actually interrogate Tom properly.

“Hey,” he said as he walked towards the coffee machine and didn’t see Tom literally jump down the counter.

“Hey, didn’t know you were still in, shouldn’t you be on your way already?” Tom asked.

Jensen took the first sip; ‘ahhh’ the first sip of freshly brewed coffee was like a mini orgasm or something, then he looked at Tom oddly, “It’s 8am, I bet the zoo doesn’t even open at 8am,” well he didn’t know that for sure but Jared told him to be at the flat by 10 so Jensen figured he had plenty of time to enjoy his coffee and get some answers from his secretive friend before he had to be on his way.

Tom just shook his head at him; Tom had been surprisingly ok when he heard everything about Jared. He just smiled and said he had known Jared couldn’t do anything like that.

Although Tom’s eyes literally popped out of his head when he heard about Jamie, It was so reminiscent of Mike’s reaction that Jensen felt a little offended, why was everyone so surprised to hear that he had a lovechild and with Jared nonetheless. Ok maybe he could see why everyone was so surprised.

Tom had congratulated Jensen heartily and immediately called Chris, who had howled with laughter before promising to fly down to New York as soon as he could manage it so they could pass out some cigars.

At that moment Jensen had known without a single doubt in his mind that his friends were innocent, they couldn’t betray three lights, they couldn’t betray him, because they just wouldn’t.

“I can’t wait to meet Jamie,” said Tom grinning widely now.

Jensen had kept Tom’s arrival a secret from Jared, he knew it was too soon and Jared would probably panic or something. Although Jensen admitted to himself he was being a little selfish, he wanted Jamie and Jared just to himself for a little while. Even Misha wasn’t around these days anymore so it just been the three of them hanging out for the past week, and it was the happiest time Jensen had ever spent.

~*~

Tom smiled at his friend’s good mood and the goofy smile that spread across Jensen’s face at the mention of Jamie; it was great to see his friend so happy, he just hated to be the bearer of bad news.

Some irregularities in three lights had raised some red flags recently and after what happened seven years ago Tom wasn’t taking any chance. He had immediately called a meeting with Chris, and they both decided to keep it from Jensen just for a little while because they knew how much it would hurt Jensen deeply. So they decided to handle it by themselves and with Michael’s help the lead had led Tom to New York.

Tom sighed, the situation was much more dangerous than he had previously expected, this wasn’t any pesky industrial fraud where someone was just looking for some money, this was someone who was out for personal revenge and it was time for Jensen to know.

He really did hate to be the bearer of bad news. Chris would say ‘suck it up buddy because someone’s got to do it’ stupid Chris Tom huffed annoyingly.

His annoyance must have shown in his face because Jensen was looking at him curiously, and Tom thought, there’s no time like the present.

~*~

Jensen felt a little apprehension settle in his stomach, the serious look in Tom’s face usually meant that the shit was about to hit the fan, because Tom was very rarely serious about anything apart from his work.

“What’s going on Tom?”

Tom winced a little, “You’re not going to like it.”

“Like what?”

And Tom was right, Jensen didn’t like it. The more Tom told him the real reason why he was in New York, the more Jensen felt dread as heavy as lead weigh in his stomach.

“So what did Michael find?”

Tom took a large sip of his coffee, “It all came back to Revolution, this new company that sprung up in to the scene so suddenly. Everything so far points that both Morgan Inc’s problems and the recent flare ups in three lights are caused by Revolution, and not just that, maybe even responsible for the near collapse of three lights seven years before.”

The whole situation left a nasty taste in Jensen’s mouth, seriously what the fuck was wrong with the world, whatever happened to honest hard work and business ethics or morals even. Don’t people have morals anymore?

“I know how you feel,” said Tom, his lips drawn in a tight line.

“So some evil mastermind is behind all these fuck-ups,” Jensen said.

Tom nodded, “We’re 95% sure it’s the same person, same MO, same style. After you told me the truth about Jared I made some calls and Chris did some digging around, get this, after a week Jared left a women came to the bank claiming to be Mrs. Padalecki, took out the $10 million, closed the account and she was never heard of again.”

Jensen’s mouth fell open in shock, looked like someone did a through job, “Hang on they just believed this random women and gave her that amount of money?”

Tom nodded, “Well whoever this women was she did a through job, she had all the proofs, marriage certificate, and pictures, even a letter with Jared’s signature on it or something.” Tom smirked, “Obviously all the documents were fake.”

“How do you know?”

Tom gave him a look that said, ‘how do you think I know’ and Jensen smiled, Chris. It was well known that Chris had some questionable friends in very questionable places and it didn’t matter how secret or how vague information you required, Chris always managed to produce it. It was almost like magic, which was probably why Chris hadn’t lost a single case in his life, apart from having the ability to put the fear of god in his opponent of-course.

They both shared a knowing smile before Tom continued, “Of-course with the right documents and her whole crying story of how the bastard Jared had left her, pregnant, alone and penniless, the bank didn’t suspect a thing.”

“So it’s a woman,” the only useless thing Jensen could comprehend from this whole mess.

Tom grimaced and nodded, “God I hate woman-villains,” as if he went up against villains quite regularly, “give me Dr. Evil any day, we could shoot his brains out, but women? They’re such…”

“Vicious bitches?” Jensen offered with a smirk.

Tom winced a little, “I was going to say heartless and cruel but that works too.”

Jensen understood, “Yeah, a woman scorned and all that!”

They contemplated their downfall in the hand of a woman; obviously the woman didn’t just want money but some sort of revenge, but why then and why now?

“But Revolution is a new company like you said; it just doesn’t make sense,”

“From what we could find out this doesn’t look like your average fraud, this has more of a personal feel to it,” just what Jensen had feared.

Tom groaned heavily and Jensen could sympathise, the situation was getting more tangled by the minute without a break in sight. After their big discussion Jensen left the condo with a heavy heart, thoughts of strange woman and revenge clouding his mind. For now they just decided that Jensen would carry on with his investigation at Morgan Inc and Tom would continue with his search for more information on Revolution. They knew they couldn’t do anything now without alerting this woman that they knew anything, and Jensen knew she would slip up, scum like her always did and when she did, Jensen would be waiting. Jensen had a weird feeling he wouldn’t have to wait very long.

All thoughts of evil woman and plots flew out of his mind as Jared’s front door opened before he could even knock with a shout of "daddy" followed by his son hurling his tiny body at Jensen. At least Jensen thought it was his son, all he could see was a blue blur. Nope, definitely his son, his Jamie, he would never get over that he thought as he was hugged tightly. Jensen knew he had one of those disgustingly sappy and proud smiles he had seen on other parent’s face, but he couldn’t care less and hugged the tiny body even closer to him.

Jamie’s love of zoo and all things animal became clear very quickly to Jensen as he spent the rest of the day and most of the afternoons literally squealing at the different animals. Their first hurdle of the day came when Jamie wanted to go the reptile house while Jared adamantly refused. “How many times do we have to have this conversation Jamie? We’re not setting foot in that place full of snakes,” Jared said, his tone firm.

“But Why?”

“But Why?”

Jensen and Jamie said at the same time, Jensen’s tone full of curiosity, Jamie’s full of whine. Jared looked at them both like as if they were both crazy, “It’s full of snakes,” as if that explained everything.

“But daddy I haven’t seen Mr. Python in ages and ages,” Jamie stuck his bottom lip out in a pout.

Jensen couldn’t stand it anymore, he picked Jamie up and settled him on one of his hips and said to Jared, “It’s nearly lunchtime anyway, how about you go to the restaurant we walked pass before and get us a table and I’ll take Jamie to the reptile house and we’ll meet you at the restaurant in twenty minutes or so. Would that make everyone happy?”

Something passed between Jared and Jamie, after a second or so both father and son seem happy with the idea. Jamie hugged Jensen even closer as Jared dropped a kiss on his forehead and said, “You behave,” but the warning lost its edge with the happy smile that took over his face.

Jensen thought Jared was about to leave and turned around when Jared came up behind them and dropped a kiss on his cheek, “You behave too Mr. Jensen,” he whispered and then he was gone.

Jensen stood in his place as if frozen, a blush spread across his cheeks, that was flirting right? ‘That was definitely flirting,’ his ever helpful mind supplied, ‘and stop with the blushing you dimwit, it was only a kiss on the cheek you big girl,’ what was he saying about ever helpful minds.

Jensen knew he should be more sophisticated than this; it was only a kiss on the cheek and he wasn’t some girl in 6th grade but damn, it was Jared.

“Daddy?” oh how he’d never get tired of hearing that word, but his son was getting impatient, “Let’s go daddy I can’t wait to show you Mr. Python.”

Five minutes into the reptile house and Jensen could see why Jared didn’t want to come here. He didn’t have anything against snakes but so many in one place, big, small, and all very colourful, just squirming and hissing, not a very nice experience, hell it was more like being on Indiana Jones or something.

Jamie run to the huge glass cage where a huge python lay wrapped around a tree stump, Jamie immediately started chattering about anything and everything. It would’ve freaked Jensen out if his son hadn’t done that to the every single animal they had seen. Jamie had held onto Jensen through the whole day and eagerly introduced him to each animal, his son had a name for each of the animals; mainly it was Mr. Monkey and Mrs. Tiger and Miss. Lion, but the strange thing was the animals seem to flock around him as if somehow they knew him. Jared said that they have been to the zoo so many times maybe the animals did know him by now or maybe it was because Jamie talked to the animals as if he was their friends had something to do with it. But whatever it was Jensen could see why everyone would be charmed with his son, after all Jamie took after him. When Jensen said so Jared had just laughed and said, “Yes he does take after you, modesty and all.”

Jensen tapped on one of the glasses, just to test its strength, he was sure some of this snakes are very poisonous and he hoped like hell none of them could escape. Repressing a shudder he took Jamie around the corner where a slim green snake was dozing off, “Oh it’s so pretty,” Jamie giggled and Jensen just shook his head why didn’t that surprise him.

They met Jared at the restaurant nearly twenty five minutes later; Jamie broke into a run as soon as he saw Jared and instantly started telling him all about the green snake, and the yellow snake and Mr. Python. Jared nodded and smiled and asked a bunch of questions about where the snake originated from, what’s their natural habitat etc and Jamie answered perfectly. Now Jensen understood why Jamie insisted on reading the plaque that held all the details about each animal. He looked at Jared with admiration, he never realised how much there was to parenting, he would never had thought of making this trip educational as well as fun but Jared had.

He sighed and looked around for menus but found none he looked at Jared with confusion just as a waitress came and put two bottles coke and one glass of apple juice. Jared smiled a little sheepishly, “I hope you don’t mind, I got bored and just ordered for us.” Jensen grinned and shook his head, like father like son.

They ate their meal in a relative pace, talking about what animals then had seen and which ones were left to see etc. While they waited for their desserts Jamie busied himself with some sort of drawing when Jared said, “Thanks for taking him to the reptile house, he really loves it there but I just can’t stand being around snakes,” he shuddered in disgust. Jensen smiled he could understand completely, they were just a little creepy, “Sometime Misha comes with us to this outings and he takes Jamie.”

Jensen wondered where Misha was these days; they haven’t seen the other man in weeks since the first time Jensen had met Misha. Since then Jared told him all about Misha and how he had helped Jared and Jamie, Jensen wanted to thank the man face to face for being there for his family. When he asked Jared about Misha’s whereabouts he just shrugged, “I called him the other day and he said he met someone called Kate or Katie I can’t remember and he sounded really happy so I just let him be,” Jared said with a smile.

“Have you met this woman?” Jensen asked as their desserts arrived, a chocolate sundae for Jamie and a triple chocolate fudge cake for Jared and blueberry pie with vanilla ice cream for Jensen. He smiled happily as both Jamie and Jared enthusiastically dug into their sweet concoctions; they both let out a blissful sigh after the first bite and Jensen felt butterfly dance in his stomach. This was his family. He still couldn’t get over it.

Jared wiped his face on the napkin and shook his head, “No I asked him but he said it was still too new and I guess I can understand it’s not like I’ve told all my friends about you.” It was like before when Jared kissed him on the cheek, it was something so simple and Jared probably didn’t even think what it sounded like but Jensen couldn’t help but wonder. Could there be something more between him and Jared, thankfully he didn’t have to answer because at that moment Jamie dropped some ice-cream on his t-shirt and Jared became engrossed in wiping it away and saying what a mess Jamie was making. God he sure hoped there would be something more between him and Jared.

The rest of the afternoon was spent seeing the penguins and flamingos, they finished off their adventure with going to the petting zoo, which was where trouble found them.

They had some sheep and a baby lamb at the petting zoo and after spending almost twenty minutes petting them and chatting to the little lamb Jamie decided he wanted the lamb for a pet. Jensen didn’t think he’d ever seen a child throw a bigger tantrum then Jamie, who was on the floor, pounding his little fists onto the ground and screaming, “I want it, I want it, I want it,” over and over again. Jensen stood there shell shocked, what the hell were they supposed to do now, on one hand he wanted to buy the stupid lamb but on the other hand he wanted to discipline Jamie in some way because that was not acceptable behaviour, maybe, he didn’t know. People just kept walking by them not even blinking a eye as if this happened at the zoo all the time, he saw parents giving them sympathetic looks in passing, like they knew exactly what Jensen was feeling at that moment. He may had made some sort of movement because suddenly Jared clamped on to his and whispered, “He’ll run out of steam soon enough.” Then he cleared his throat and said to Jamie almost conversationally, “You know all that thumping is going to hurt your hand tonight and think about it Jamie how can we take the lamb away from its parents, would you be happy living with someone else without your parents,” Jared’s voice was soft and low, full of understanding. The pounding stopped immediately but Jamie still lay there before the cries subsided into little sniffles. “Come on baby you’re just cranky because you’re tired,” he pulled Jamie off the floor who immediately wrapped his hands and legs around Jared and hid his face in Jared’s neck. Jensen breathed out a sigh of relief, disaster averted.

The drive to Jared’s flat was uneventful and Jensen was in awe of Jared, he sat at the backseat with Jamie in his lap, occasionally whispering something to Jamie that made their son smile and giggle.

By the time they arrived Jamie was nearly dozing off, Jared carried him up the stairs and then passed him to Jensen, “Would you put him to bed for a little nap, I think he needs some time with you,” he whispered.

Jensen feeling a little confused took Jamie from Jared and settled him down in his bed, he was just tucking him in when Jamie said, “Please don’t go away daddy,” he pleaded.

Jensen looked at his son’s eyes his own eyes looked back at him, now shining with tears “I’m only going to the living room baby I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Jamie scrunched up his nose, “So you won’t go away for forever?”

Jensen settled himself on Jamie’s side, “What made you think that?”  
“Because I was naughty,” said Jamie and dropped his face as if in shame.

Now he understood what Jared meant, didn’t Jensen act the same away when he was a kid, behaving perfectly so someone would love him? He knew that need to be accepted and loved and when you had it the fear that it would go away. He hugged his son closer, “I want you to always remember this Jamie, I love you and I will always love you. I love you when you’re good and I will love you when you’re naughty and so will your dad.”

Jamie smiled, “That’s what daddy said you would say.”

Jensen felt a kind of warmth spread through his heart, “I’ll tell you what we’ll see if we can persuade your dad to let you keep a pet, something small to begin with.”

Jamie’s face lit up like a Christmas tree, “Really?”

Jensen groaned inwardly he hoped Jared agreed, “Your dad has to agree first but let me talk to him ok?”

“Okay,” said Jamie and let out a huge yawn.

“Come on big man it’s time for that nap,” Jensen stood up and tucked Jamie in properly.

“Love…daddy,” Jamie said sleepily his speech slurring a little.

“Love you baby,” even after he fell asleep Jensen stood there for a while just watching his son sleep; his heart swelling with love and pride.

He found Jared in the living room drinking a mug of coffee, another cup was sitting at the table, he presumed for him. Jensen sat down next to Jared with an audible ‘oomph’ who knew going to the zoo could be so exhausting.

“Welcome to parenthood,” said Jared with a knowing smile that said, ‘I know exactly what you were thinking.’

They sat in a comfortable silence both drinking their coffee and Jensen had a strange sense of déjà vu, like he had done this before, somewhere, some other time. Was that only a dream? Jensen wondered was his dream coming true. ‘Arghh’ he groaned inwardly why did everything have to be so fucking complicated.

“You’re amazing with him you know,” said Jared and Jensen turned to look at him, Jared had his eyes closed, tiredness etched around his face. Jensen wondered how Jared managed to bring up a five year old all by himself and still stay sane.

“Me?” Jensen felt incredulous, “What about you? You’ve done a fantastic job of raising him Jay and the way you handled today, just amazing.”

Jared snorts, “I’ve had years to learn but you, you’re a natural. Jamie doesn’t often throw tantrums but when he does they are big and I’m glad he threw one in front of you,” he smiled, “It means he felt safe with you, he knew you’ll still be there for him even when he’s a little naughty. And that confidence and trust came from the way you interacted with him and the way you behaved around him.”

Jensen shook his head, “Half the time I don’t know what I’m doing Jay or what I should be doing, and I don’t even…”

Jared cut him off with a knowing smile, “Parenthood doesn’t come with instructions Jen, there’s no manual or a how-to guide. It’s all trial and error, everyday is a learning experience and it’s meant to be hard and confusing.”

Well when he said it like that, “And you’re doing great so far,” Jared reassured him with a smile, and those gorgeous dimples came out to play.

And just like that Jensen’s mind did a 180, his head was filled with just Jared and only Jared. He didn’t know if he had moved or if Jared did but it didn’t matter because Jared was right there. He could feel Jared’s breath against his cheek, Jared’s cheeks were now flushed and he was breathing a little hard. They both sat there, their faces barely inches apart when Jared whispered, “What the hell are we doing?”

“Something we should’ve done a long time ago,” he said before closing the distance.

It was a kiss neither practiced or perfect, it was meant to tease and tantalize, their tongues touched, swirled, duelled, and caressed. Jensen found himself running his fingers through Jared’s hair, holding him, anchoring him there. Somehow Jared had hauled him into his lap without breaking their kiss and Jensen let himself go, let himself melt and sink into the hot, dizzying desire.

They only pulled back when oxygen became an issue, both panting hard against each other, he didn’t even know they were both rocking against each other until he heard one of them whimper when they stopped. He knew this wasn’t probably a good idea, but he didn’t want to think anymore, he just wanted to feel.

So when Jared whispered against his lips, “Stay,” his voice gruff with desire and something else. Jensen did.

Chapter 19:

They made it to the bed somehow but Jared couldn’t remember the exact detail as to how because all his senses were in an overload, from the rough kisses and gentle almost fleeting touches all over his body. He felt like a live hotwire, every places Jensen touched felt like short bursts of electricity travelling down his spine.

Jared sighed softly against Jensen’s mouth before claiming it back for another kiss. The kisses turned from gentle to rough in the space of a second yet they were still full of passion, and their tongues duelled for dominance, sometime Jensen gave in and some time Jared. Jensen plundered his mouth like he was claiming his prize and Jared let him, he knew he was being a little easy but it had been so long since Jared felt these emotions, these intimate touches of another adult on his skin that he just couldn’t help himself, and the fact that it was Jensen made it even harder for Jared to resist.

He put his arms around Jensen making Jensen automatically wrap his arms around Jared’s neck. He almost hauled Jensen up from the floor but they still couldn’t stop kissing, it was almost like a drug, heady and addictive. But soon oxygen became an issue and Jared’s lungs started protesting making them both separate, they were both breathing so heavily and Jared had to take big gulps of air before he went dizzy or something. Jensen hid his face in Jared’s neck and Jared slipped his hand underneath Jensen’s t-shirt feeling the warm skin for the first time in five years, oh how he missed it.

Jensen suddenly stopped and backed away before grabbing a protesting Jared’s hand and tugging him towards the bed. The almost predatory look on Jensen’s face had Jared both blushing and shivering at the anticipation of what’s to come. Suddenly feeling a lot braver and a little wicked Jared stopped Jensen on his path and pulled Jensen’s t-shirt off, Jared took in the view like a starving man who has been given his last meal. Jensen’s body has changed over the last five years, for the better. Jensen used to be almost slender but now he has filled out and grown up, his shoulders were broader, he definitely had more muscles, and his skin was tanned rather than pale making his freckles more prominent, but he was just as beautiful to Jared as he ever was “Beautiful” he murmured, his hands reverently touching Jensen’s body.

Before Jensen could protest men weren’t beautiful Jared was moving him backwards; Jensen’s face didn’t register the shock until his legs hit the back of the bed and he went down with an ‘oomph’ pulling Jared down on top of him, groaning as Jared’s weight settled hard on him. Their mouths met hungrily again, and Jared didn’t think he’d ever get enough of kissing Jensen and revelled in that feeling. Jared kissed those sinfully delicious lips, so pouty and pretty, even back then when he had been a naïve virgin he had wanted to do things to those lips that were probably illegal in most states. He pulled in the lower lip into his mouth and sucked on it, wondering how they would look wrapped around his cock, all pink and stretched out.

Jared moaned at the mental image and unconsciously flexed his hips making Jensen hiss, “I’m glad you’re having fun, because you’re killing me.”

“I am having fun thank you very much,” Jared replied with a smirk finally letting the lower lip slip free, “But I will be having much more fun when the rest of your clothes disappear,” he whispered indicating Jensen’s jeans.

“Me? At least I have my t-shirt off you haven’t even taken that off yet,” Jensen looked at the clothes haughtily as if they committed an offense.

“You sure you can handle it?” Jared said cheekily as he slid off the bed.

“I can handle anything you throw my way baby” Jensen said cheekily and made himself comfortable as if getting ready for a show.

Jared got the message loud and clear and pulled his shirt off instead of taking the time to unbutton it and dropped it somewhere near the bed. Jared could almost see the desire in Jensen’s eyes; and Jensen smacked his lips together as if his mouth just went dry. Jared sighed in relief and felt his body relax; he had been a little apprehensive of Jensen’s scrutiny and subsequent reaction towards his body.

It wasn’t that he was fat or had stretch marks and the only proof that he had carried a child within him was the scar from his c-section but still he has changed a lot over the last five years, bearing a child and then running around after him was neither an easy nor a relaxing job.

Jensen reached up to touch the skin in his stomach and Jared felt his muscles quiver, and Jensen spread his fingers at the play of the muscles underneath his hands, “Mmm” was all he said. Then with a finger he traced the scar and looked up at Jared questioningly, “Is that where…” he stopped mid-sentence as if he couldn’t think of what to say. Jared smiled a little before nodding; Jensen took in a deep breath before tracing the line again and then placed an almost reverent kiss on Jared’s stomach.

Jared felt his eyes sting and thought Misha should research if having a baby permanently fucked up your hormones and made you cry like a fucking girl just because someone kissed you. Before he could debate with himself that it wasn’t just someone Jared felt another kiss in his stomach, he looked down to see that Jensen was looking up at him rather then the scar. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity and something passed between them, something that felt a lot like love but Jared didn’t feel brave enough to look too deep into that, not just yet anyways.

Jensen broke the silence first with a whisper of, “Thank you.”

“What for?” Jared replied a little bemusedly.

“For Jamie, for giving me the greatest gift,” Jensen said and his voice broke a little.

Okay so now Jared really did want to cry, god he really was turning into a fucking girl. The only consolation was Jensen looked like he was about to bawl his eyes out as well, god if he didn’t do something soon they would be holding each other and crying over shared feelings next, and that was a place Jared didn’t want to go, not ever if he could help it.

He bent down and pulled a startled Jensen in for a kiss, Jensen’s surprise didn’t last long and he melted into the kiss quickly, Jared pulled back a little and said teasingly, “Do you want to see the goodies or what?”

Jensen caught on and flicked the top button of his jeans, “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” he said as he stared intently at the bulge that was now almost painful for Jared and was barely concealed by his jeans

After that there was a flurry of motions, clothes flying everywhere and they both were naked in record time, they hadn’t nearly begun to take their fill when almost simultaneously they pounced on each other…again.

Jensen pulled Jared down for another desperate kiss. “Want you now,” Jensen said with desperation clear in his voice.

“There’s lube on the side drawer, hope you have condoms,” Jared replied a little breathlessly.

He moved off of Jensen for a second before snatching the tube from the side drawer and moved towards him just in time to hear Jensen curse.

“What’s wrong?” Jared asked with a frown.

Jensen looked at him a little despondently before replying “No condom.”

Jared wanted to scream at the unfairness of the stupid universe when he though, “Why are you so unprepared?”

“It’s not like I walk around with a condom in my wallet,” said Jensen a little sarcastically.

Jared guessed that he should be thankful for such small favours, “I have no reason to buy condoms these days,” he said and was too miserable to notice the triumphant and almost happy gleam on Jensen’s face before it was replaced with misery.

They sat their for a second and Jared knew both of them were actually contemplating to go out to buy some when he thought ‘fuck it,’ and said “I’m clean,” his voice full of nonchalance while he was shaking inside.

Jensen looked at him with a pure shock, when they had first started sleeping together Jared wouldn’t let Jensen near him without a condom not that Jensen ever implied it but still for Jared to actually suggest otherwise, yeah that was something.

“What? I am,” Jared said feeling a little uncomfortable at Jensen’s scrutiny, he supposed saying, ‘I haven’t had sex in five years, so don’t judge me okay’ might make him look more desperate then he already was.

Jensen’s bemused look was replaced with a serious, “You have no reason to believe me but I’m clean as a whistle too.”

Jared hadn’t doubted it for a second, and he didn’t bother to hide his smile this time, “I believe you.” And before Jensen could say anything else he continued, “Not to be rude or anything Jen but you’re the one with the trust issues not me.”

Five years ago it would’ve been the wrong thing to say but now, now Jensen quipped back, “Yes and you’re the one with the running away issues.”

It shouldn’t have been a laughing matter but they both laughed anyway, forgiveness was a wonderful thing.

They both made a move towards the forgotten lube in a slow motion, and Jensen pulled him on top and spread his thighs to accommodate Jared between his legs. It was a blatant invitation, one that made Jared feel both excited and nervous, but before either of them changed their mind he set to work.

Jensen nearly screamed when Jared slowly pushed a finger inside him, Jared could tell it stung a little so he rubbed Jensen’s stomach in a soothing motion that always felt so good when Jensen had done it to him.

Jared knew how hard it was for Jensen to be the bottom, not because he thought it was less macho or whatever but because it was so hard for him to trust someone that much. To show that part of himself, leave himself so open to someone else, and Jared was grateful because he was the only person who has ever seen Jensen this vulnerable and he was going to make sure he was going to be the last. It gave Jared a sense of responsibility and he took his time preparing Jensen thoroughly. While it had been almost painful for him to do so because every noise, every movement Jensen made went straight to Jared’s cock, he ignored it. There was no way he would hurt Jensen ever again, physically or emotionally, Jared etched every moment in his heart and felt himself fall a little bit more in love, if that was possible.

Jensen was nearly an incoherent mess by the time Jared was satisfied that Jensen was sufficiently prepared and it could’ve been mere seconds or eternity Jared had no clue all, but he knew he was very close to losing his patience.

“Are you ready?” asked Jared again to just make sure, his voice was rough with desire and a barely held control that would snap any minute.

“Padalecki if you don’t fuck me soon…I’ll fucking kill you…” Jensen trailed off, and all coherent thoughts fled from Jared’s mind when Jensen arched his back so enticingly. He took Jensen on his threat and without a seconds delay, thrust in home.

Jensen probably hadn’t been expecting such a brutal thrust and arched his body crying out “Fuck.” Jared wanted to go slow and soft but Jensen had other ideas as he pulled his legs higher wrapping them around Jared and hooking his ankles together making him thrust harder and almost directly onto his prostate, “More” he urged.

Jared sped up his pace as he lost a bit more control in keeping his thrusts even and hard, making Jensen shake each time their bodies slapped together. Jensen’s body arched into Jared’s with each thrust as if the pleasure was too much, yet not enough. Jared held onto Jensen with one hand and guided his other hand down to Jensen’s cock, which was now flushed red and was leaking copiously. Jared locked his eyes onto Jensen’s and as he thrust into him, and both of them lost each other into their eyes.

The moment was broken as Jensen clenched himself so tightly around Jared that it almost made him come right there and then, “God” Jared responded in a tortured plea and an almost brutal thrust in retaliation. He could hardly form coherent thoughts at the moment let alone words as Jensen held onto him even tighter making it so easy to just slide in and out over and over again, the only thing he could think was ‘Jensen…Jens…’

“Please…Jay…come inside me…please” Jensen gasped his voice almost pleading and Jared felt his toes curl involuntarily. He tried to say something sexy in reply to Jensen’s words but he only managed a grunt before he snapped his hips even harder and faster hoping to make Jensen completely lose it, which he succeed as Jensen fell backwards spraying his cum on both of their chests while tightening his internal muscles even tighter making it impossible for Jared to keep himself in control.

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck” Jared grunted harshly before freezing for a few seconds and hissing as he came. It was the most intense orgasm Jared could ever remember having, partly because this was the first time he came with a lover in five years and partly because the said lover was Jensen, his one and only. Almost a minute passed before they both got their breathing under control and Jared could actually move off. He slid out of Jensen gently, and slowly, it made Jensen moan for some reason as he pushed his face back into the pillow. Seeing the evidence of their lovemaking drip out of Jensen did heady things to Jared’s soul and body, he felt both a possessive satisfaction and so turned on that if it was possible he would’ve done it all over again.

“We’re messy and sticky,” said Jensen a little grumpily but moved even closer to Jared and dropping his head on Jared’s shoulder.

“Way to kill the mood Jen,” Jared said laughingly and wrapped his arm around Jensen.

“I thought we just dealt with the mood,” Jensen waggled his eyebrows teasingly.

Jared just laughed in reply and said, “You want to take a shower?”

“Together?” Jensen asked as he started kissing his way down Jared’s chest, oh yes, definitely together.

“If you’re interested,” quipped Jared and Jensen pushed himself against Jared’s thigh letting him know exactly how interested he was.

“Let’s go,” Jared said before jumping out of the bed with more energy then he thought he had. He pulled Jensen out of the bed and literally dragged him to the en-suite shower.

“I thought the purpose of a shower was to get clean?” asked Jensen teasingly.

“We’ll get clean, and if we get dirty, we’ll just clean again,” he said as if offering a simple solution before shutting Jensen up with a kiss.

It was a long while before they said anything.

Jared stared at his cream coloured ceiling, feeling lazy and relaxed for the first time in a long time. Making love with Jensen was like coming home, it shouldn’t have felt so good. It should’ve scared Jared, or at least intimidated him considering who Jensen was, but because of that it was more then just sex, the passion between them felt stronger than petty lust.

He just couldn’t believe that they actually had sex, no, made love. With Jensen it was always making love, not that Jared really had anyone else to compare it with.

Mike thought it was un-healthy that he hadn’t done it with other people but Misha and Sophia both had understood. It wasn’t that he had been pining away for Jensen; actually it had nothing to do with Jensen. Jared simply felt it wasn’t feasible for him to start dating when he was a single parent and an over-active child, especially when Jamie was so young. He always thought maybe when Jamie was older he would try dating again, but that hadn’t exactly worked out. He hadn’t thought it would be Jensen but truthfully he was glad that it was Jensen, although he hadn’t counted on falling in love with the guy all over again.

At the thought he tightened his hold Jensen who was now sleeping peacefully on his arms, it was such a novelty experience and Jared savoured the experience. Before Jensen had never allowed Jared to stay after sex or let himself stay, sleeping together where both partners actually slept was a vulnerability that led to emotions that Jensen couldn’t let himself feel. But now Jensen allowed himself that indulgence and Jared knew this time things will be different, maybe they will both let down their walls to let each other in. This time they had to make it work because there was no room for failure, not only because Jared didn’t think he could survive the heartbreak but also because this time it wasn’t about just the two of them but their Jamie as well.

In his sleep Jensen shivered a little before sliding in even closer to him as if seeking Jared out, taking it as a good sign Jared smiled blissfully before dropping a kiss on Jensen forehead and finally letting himself fall asleep, happy and content.

Chapter 20:

Jensen woke up feeling warm and happy, and also alone. He tried to think for a minute why he would be alone but his mind came up with nothing but blank. It’s just been two days but he had already become used to waking up with Jared beside him that waking up without him just felt wrong.

The last two days they had made love more times then Jensen had sex in the last five years; they had sex, made love, rough and gentle, hard and fast, slow and soft and they made every excuse to touch each other throughout the day. It wasn’t like they hid it from Jamie but they thought maybe it would give him wrong idea but they needn’t have worried. Jamie hadn’t seen anything weird about it all, according to him his daddy and daddy should be sleeping together. Oh to be a child. Jensen sighed happily feeling completely relaxed for the first time in a long time.

Yesterday had been amazing, in the morning he had woken up with Jared curled up in his arms, which was perfect in itself but the day had just kept getting better and better. They stayed in all day playing on the Wii and then Jensen and Jamie attempted to cook lunch for Jared with disastrous results. Fortunately Jared was waiting for it and saved the meal before it was only fit for the bin. In the afternoon they took Jamie to the local playground where Jamie found his friends from school and introduced Jensen to each and one of them. They brought back an exhausted Jamie and a quick bath later it was naptime.

Jared and he spent the rest of the afternoon just making out on the sofa like teenagers but they weren’t in a hurry, they just savoured the feelings of each other, just being together again. Jensen smiled sleepily and wondered where Jared and Jamie were now, last night Jamie had climbed into bed with them and Jensen slept much better then he had ever slept, surrounded by the warmth of his family, cocooned by happiness.

The sound of telephone brought him back to the present and he could hear Jared pick it up, Jensen glanced at the bedside clock and saw it was nearly 8:30, no wonder Jared and Jamie both were up. He made a move to get up when Jared walked through the door, Jensen felt his heart skip a beat at the overwhelming feeling of love and he felt his face break into a smile. “Jen could you do me a really big favour?” asked Jared with a pleading look on his face. Silly man, didn’t he know Jensen would give up his life for him.

“What is it?” he asked.

Jared sighed, “Well Misha is having some kind of crisis and I have to go see him, he just called and he sounded really bad, I think he was actually crying.”

“What?” Jensen sat up in shock feeling really bad for the man, he didn’t know Misha well but he had been amazing towards Jared and Jamie and for that Jensen will always feel indebted to him, “Well of-course you should go see him, but what do you want me to do?”

Jared sighed sadly, “I already called work and told them I won’t be in till after lunchtime but I was wondering if you could drop Jamie off to school before going to the office?”

Jensen nodded quickly, and he got up from the bed to make his way to the bathroom. Before he left Jared gave him an entire list of emergency telephone numbers and Jensen just nodded and “hmm’ed” when Jensen pointed out that it would be least likely that in such a short time they would need to contact the police and the fire department and the local hospital Jared gave him such a glare that he kept his mouth shut. It wasn’t until Jared had left Jensen realised Jared hadn’t told him the most important thing, where the hell was Jamie’s school! It was a good thing Jamie knew where his school was otherwise they would’ve been screwed.

Jensen lathered his face up with shaving cream while Jamie watched carefully as he dangled his legs from where he was sitting near the sink counter top. Jensen was in mid-stroke when Jamie suddenly pronounced, “I want a baby.”

It was a miracle that Jensen didn’t cut his cheek open in the sheer shock but he managed not to, just about. He looked at his five year old son and asked, “Baby you’re a little too young to be thinking about having kids.”

Jamie looked at him like he had two heads, “Not me silly, I mean I want daddy to have a baby just like Tina’s daddy.”

‘Ah’ Jensen nodded along as he finished off, he was just wiping his face on the towel when Jamie said, “But first daddy needs a husband.” Jensen was glad he didn’t had a razor in his hand that time because that might had been it for his poor neck; he looked at his son who had a completely serious look on his face.

He left Jamie sitting there in total concentration while he finished dressing, he was just doing up his tie when Jamie run into the room, “I know, you can marry daddy and then give him another baby and then it will be perfect.”

“Jamie baby we’re going to be late so go get your schoolbag ok,” Jamie bounced out of the room in excitement something about Nate and babies. Jensen didn’t know if he should laugh or cry because what Jamie just said made perfect sense to him, he really wanted to marry Jared and maybe have one or two children more, and the scariest thing was that he didn’t find the thought scary at all. He wanted it so much that he has actually already started thinking about it; he knew they had some issues to work through especially where they would stay but they could overcome that easily. Jensen didn’t care where they stayed as long as he was with his family, he always believed in the ‘home is where the heart is’ and his heart was his Jared and Jamie and it was home wherever they were. Jensen felt a little giddy with happiness as he pulled on his navy blazer, he was sure it will all work out simply because he knew Jared loved him back just as much Jensen loved him and this time Jensen wasn’t afraid to trust, not at all.

The drive to school was filled with pointless chatter and Jensen was getting a headache from all the questions about when they were going to get a new baby but he knew he wouldn’t have it any other way. Jensen said goodbye to his son at the school gate feeling a little sorry that the teacher had to deal with his hyper-ness and baby questions and then sad when his car was filled with nothing but silence. He blasted the radio to full volume and sang along to AC/DC as he drove. It was going to be a great day at work, he could tell.

It was the most awful day at work since Jensen arrived at Morgan Inc, not only he was bored out of his mind, and the rest of the employees were complete idiots, he didn’t have Jared as a buffer. Sophia bought a swatch book of colours and patterns that she wanted him to look over, and after nearly an hour of her decorating tips, no, torture, he agreed she could have whatever fabric she wanted and she left with a satisfied smirk on her face. By lunchtime he was ready to get out of the office, but he ended up being invited to lunch with Sophia and not wanting to be rude he agreed. Only it ended up being lunch with Sophia and the gang.  
Sandy gave him her usual narrow eyed I-think-you’re-a-scum look before she got up and left. Mike had the worst kind of hangover and was groaning and moaning like he was about to die. Only Chad looked happy, actually he had an unusually smug look in his face. Jensen shuddered to think what the idiot got up to that he was so smug but didn’t comment on it.  
Mike complained loudly why Chad wasn’t suffering like he was when he drunk just as much last night and Chad just smirked before saying he took precautions before hand. Just the way he said it just didn’t sit right with Jensen but he let it go, for now. He would have to keep a closer eye on the douche-bag. Chad asked where Jared was and Jensen sidestepped the question asking why, Chad shrugged in reply before excusing himself. Jensen was about to get up and follow him when a crying Alexis almost flew to the table making even Mike jump up from his coma. It took about ten minutes to calm her down before she was even saying anything coherent, but from what he could gather it seemed the VP was not only banging his secretary but other secretaries as well.

“She…she just s-swamped in hic and...He locked the door,” she said brokenly before letting out another wail making both him and Mike wince. She then cursed Matt to billion hells and then proceeded to tell them what nasty things she would do to him and his dick and that bitch Sandy the next time she saw them and then proclaimed if he wanted to fuck a skunk he was welcomed to the bitch.

Jensen hadn’t heard such colourful vocabulary since Chris had one of his classics stolen. Sophia clamed her down to the best of her abilities but it wasn’t much improvement. Jensen just had to get out of there before he started screaming and wailing himself, for a different reason of-course.

He drove downtown and did a little shopping, only he got carried away and before he knew it his rental SUV was filled with junk and he had spent almost $1000, who knew toys could be so freaking expensive. Laughing a little to himself he went inside the store that was to be his last destination. It was beautiful inside, gems sparkling and glass showcases boasting one off pieces, and Jensen felt a little foolish for being there in the first place but then suddenly Jared’s face flashed before his eyes, that amusing smile, those sparkling eyes, the hint of those dimples and Jensen had no doubt.

It was almost six when Jensen drove back home, funny how he started thinking of Jared’s flat as home, he jumped up the stairs two step at a time and let himself in with the key Jared gave him. He fingered the square box in his pockets and smiled before shouting, “Honey I’m home.”

But the hallway was dark and there was no reply, frowning a little Jensen looked through the whole flat but it was just as he left it this morning, cold and empty no sign of Jared or Jamie anywhere.

‘Maybe Jared is still at Misha’s and took Jamie there as well,’ he reasoned and pulled out his cell phone to call Jared when he noticed his cell phone was turned off. A little irritated with himself he turned it back on and was surprised to see he had 11 missed calls. ‘What the hell?’ he thought confusingly before starting to flip through his call records. Suddenly a morbid thought entered his mind, ‘What if something happened to Jamie or Jared? What if they were in a hospital somewhere and he had been out shopping?’ he nearly had an anxiety attack until he saw that the calls were all from both Jeff and Tom, ‘Oh god the case,’ with trepidation he listened to his voicemail and felt himself freeze on the spot.

“Jensen where the fuck are you? Well wherever the hell you are come down to Morgan Inc ASAP. Project ‘Nanotrix’ just got leaked.”

‘Well fuck a duck’ thought Jensen before making his way to his rental, already punching in Jared’s number.

Chapter 21:

Panic…no…don’t panic…

Fired…security…PANIC…

Breathe in…Breathe out…Repeat…

It was like a mantra Jared kept repeating again and again and it was all he could think, see. A red haze of sheer panic surrounded his heart. He could hear a buzzing noise and some whispers but he didn’t care to listen. He made it back to his office, no, ex-office in a daze, the security guard came and stood outside to ‘escort’ him out of the building. Jared wondered if it was possible to die from humiliation.

“Evidence against you…”

“I’m sorry to do this…”

“Force to press charges…”

“Take your belongings…”

The voices were all disjointed like Jared could hear them speak but not understand the meaning of it, some of them were kind some of them not-so. He wanted to scream ‘what the hell are you talking about’ but it seemed like he was speaking from inside a glass cage. He was shouting and protesting his innocence but none of them could hear him.

Jared looked around his messy desk; well it wasn’t his anymore, tears burned inside his eyelids but he wouldn’t give anyone the satisfaction so he picked up his only possessions worth taking from the table, Jamie’s picture and a small white plastic box full of stuff he collected of the years and walked out of the office.

It seemed like hours later Jared came aware of his surroundings, he was sitting at a park bench near Jamie’s school and it was nearly 3pm. He had been sitting there for hours clutching Jamie’s picture, and all he felt was numb.

Why was it always him? Why did it always come back to him even when he had nothing to do with anything? Jared knew he was sitting there thinking like he was victim but he was a victim god-damn it.

He walked into the office this afternoon without any knowledge of any plots and in seconds they tore his world apart, in a heartbeat they turned his life upside down. He still could make neither heads nor tails out of the conversation that just took place hours ago; they had all been there, Jeff, Matt & other CEO’s and surprisingly Tom Welling. It’s been years but Jared recognised him instantly, he didn’t say much but he looked troubled like he wanted to go against Jeff but couldn’t because it wasn’t his place to. And Jeff, god Jared would never forget the look of disappointment on Jeff’s face, it made him feel so ashamed even though he had nothing to be ashamed off.

They day started out so perfectly, where did it all go wrong?

He had woken up in Jensen’s arms with their Jamie wrapped around him and Jared had felt so happy at that moment, finally his family was all together. He had even started thinking maybe one day they could be a proper family, maybe even give Jamie another brother or sister. It was always what he used to dream when he first met Jensen but never dared to again and now finally he felt like he could, no, they could, together.

He went to see Misha before going to work and even though Misha was a complete wreck it couldn’t destroy Jared’s happy mood completely. But Misha had been heartbreaking, he thought he finally found the woman of his dreams and it turned out she was a liar and a cheat. Well Misha had no proof but apparently this Kate kept talking to someone on the phone at all hours of morning and Misha was convinced she was cheating on him.

The final nail on the coffin was when this morning he told her he loved her she laughed in his face. Saying he was only an amusement nothing more, she didn’t want to settle down or anything before leaving. That’s when he broke down and called Jared.

It took Jared the best part of the morning to convince Misha that this Kate wasn’t worth it, that yes he will fall in love one day. When he finally managed to come back to the office he found Alexis crying in Sophia’s shoulder, mumbling something about if Matt and Sandy wanted to get married and honeymoon in Hawaii they were welcome to it and that she hoped they chocked on the wedding cake.

It seemed like the day for heartbreaks. He didn’t know how right he was.

And it was heartbreaking, not to mention humiliating being dismissed like that, he worked with these people for the best part of four years, he gave his 100% to the job. He was honest and hardworking and he thought these people were his friends, after all these years of devotion didn’t they know him. Some e-mails on a machine said he was a traitor and they believed it over his words, just like that.

Did Jensen believe that?

Thinking about Jensen made the pain more acute, Jensen wasn’t there but no doubt he’s the one who found the evidence. No doubt he couldn’t face Jared, stand there and accuse him when only last night they looked each other in the eye as they made love.

Shaking the thought from his head he got up, it was time for some action.

“Daddy?” Jamie’s voice was muffled from where he was hiding his face.

“Yes baby?” Jared looked down at his son who was still wearing what he wore to school this morning, was it only this morning when everything was good? It felt like years.

“Where are we going?” Jamie asked timidly, he has been quiet and shaken up since Jared picked him up from school, as if he could tell something wasn’t right.

Jared looked out of the ferry window as they left New York behind, “We’re going to dad’s house,” it wasn’t a lie.

When he had been frantically searching for some clue in the plastic white box he saw the piece of paper where he had hastily wrote Jensen’s address down, and then he remembered the housekeeper said she was away. For a split second a mad idea entered his head and took root. He needed couple of days to sort out his head before he could figure out about a new job; new life and this would be the perfect place to…recuperate. It wasn’t like he would be hiding, because he had nothing to hide from, not really.

“But why is daddy not coming with us?” Jamie looked up at him his eyes wide and green and they reminded him so much of Jensen that he just pulled his son into a hug and his face in the crook of his neck. He smelt like baby powder and Jensen that he had to blink back more tears, “Daddy will meet us there baby,” please forgive me.

The ferry ride wasn’t that long, only one hour and the island was beautiful, he could see why Jensen would buy a house here. He found the house without much trouble with only Jamie in his hips. The house, no it was more like a cottage was beautiful too and Jamie immediately run off from his hold into the front lawn. There was plenty of space there and Jamie was already peering at all the flowers, and that’s when Jared came at the first hurdle, keys.

Jared looked under the flower pot near the door, underneath the welcome mat, nada. He picked Jamie up and made his way to the backdoor, which was locked too. He finally saw one of the side windows was just closed ajar but not latched on. He pried it open but there was no way he would fit through there and he would forever be ashamed of what he did next but there were simply no other way.

Jamie opened the backdoor that led to the kitchen, he questioned Jared why were they sneaking in if it was daddy’s house and Jared mumbled his way rather than lying; he had told enough lies to his little boy to last a lifetime, there were no need to add some more to the list.

Almost instantly as he sat down on one of the kitchen chairs Jared knew what a big mistake he had made. He should’ve stayed there and faced Jensen rather than running away. He was just so good at it, running away. Since he had been a kid he run away from his problems because it was just easier to leave rather than stay especially when you had nothing to stay for. But this time he had Jensen to stay for didn’t he? And even if Jensen didn’t believe him didn’t this make him look guilty even if he wasn’t? Only cowards and cheats run away and hid and he was neither.

He checked his watch and saw it was nearly eight; it was too late to leave today. The last ferry left at 6pm and there were no ferry to the mainland again till tomorrow 7am. A little angry at himself he went off to find Jamie who was dozing off in the living room couch, the day finally catching up with him. He rearranged Jamie on a comfortable position before throwing the red tartan blanket that was neatly folded on the side table over him.

Jared found the bathroom easily and glad that there was running water washed himself off a little. He went to the kitchen pantry afterwards and found it fully stocked, Jensen’s housekeeper really was good. But he wasn’t hungry and Jamie already ate so that was no problem. Jared lit the living room lamp and settled himself around his baby boy; he decided to just spend the night there. He wouldn’t sleep properly anyway and there were no reason messing up another room.

As he dozed off he thought tomorrow can’t come soon enough so he could go back to New York, and actually face his problem for once and sorting this whole mess out. Then finally maybe he could claim his family back.

Jared didn’t even realise he had fallen asleep until something woke him up. At first he thought it was Jamie but his son was curled up around him and then he heard it again. A faint knocking on the front door, someone was at the door. It probably showed how shocked and a little spooked he was that he opened the door a without checking who it was first. He opened it just a little first as there was no peephole but when he saw who was standing there his mouth fell open in shock and he held the door more open.

“Chad?” what the…

It was all he could say before Jared saw a twisted and almost frightened expression in his so-called friend’s face and the whole world went dark.

Chapter 22:

Jensen couldn’t reach Jared no matter how many times he tried, but he kept trying in between driving. It was a dangerous thing to do especially driving in New York at rush hour time but he knew Jared would be freaking out right now. Jensen needed to let Jared know that everything was going to be okay, needed to know that he and Jamie were okay.

Jensen wasn’t delusional, he knew this is entirely too similar to what happened with project ‘blue light’ and if this was personal like Tom and he suspected then Jared could be the target. He made it to Morgan Inc in record time and found Tom pacing in the hallway. Jensen could tell by the grim look on Tom’s face that Jensen wasn’t going to like whatever Tom was going to tell him.

That was the biggest understatement of the fucking year. Jensen wanted to punch something, someone. He couldn’t believe they fired Jared and were actually going to press charges against him based on some stupid evidence on his computer. Didn’t they know that Jared didn’t have a deceitful bone in his body, were they that stupid? Well you made the same mistake five years ago, his brain pointed out, and yes he did but he learnt his lesson.

He knew the fact that Jared was missing looked entirely too suspicious but he also knew it had nothing to do with this. As he told Jared before yes he had his ‘trust issues’ but Jared had his ‘running away’ issues, and this was what he was doing now. But this time things were different, last time Jensen let him go, this time Jensen was going to chase after him.

But first he had to deal with this drama. Enough was enough.

“Tom have you checked the hard drive thoroughly?” right now he could only trust himself and Tom.

His friend nodded grimly, “I was able to retrieve almost all of it and the evidence certainly was there, everything including e-mails, messages, and the blue-print that has been scanned in to the system, just like five years ago.”

“How did you think to check on his computer first?”

“Anonymous tip!”

Yeah I just bet it was. Jensen shook his head, “But he shared that computer with three other employees, hell anyone could just walk in and use that computer then why is he the one to blame?”

Tom nodded along with him, “That’s what I thought and everyone’s account is password protected, but you see here’s the kicker all the passwords are selected randomly by a computer and held in the main database computer, which means no-one knows anyone’s initial password. Jared changed his password just like every other employee and only he had access to his account.”

Jensen snorted, “Well you did.”

Tom shook his head again, “That’s because all the passwords can be overridden by the initial password, which like I said before are all locked down in the main database computer and only one person has the authorization key to unlock them and that’s Jeff.”

For the first time Jensen noticed the other man, he looked like he had aged 10 years since the morning. His clothes were wrinkled, his pallor was grey and his hair a mess, he didn’t look like Jeffery Dean Morgan the formidable president of Morgan Inc but like a middle aged man who had been defeated by life and didn’t have the energy to get up again.

Jensen finally took notice of everyone else in the room, almost everybody with connection ‘Nanotrix’ were there including Mike who was sitting there with his head dropped in his hands, Jensen couldn’t tell if he was still hangover or was it the news itself. Matt’s easy smile has disappeared and a heavy frown set in his face, he kept sneaking glances at Sandy who looked to be deep in thought. The only person who looked untouched by all of this was Alexis, she just looked heartbroken.

Jensen sighed, “Ok first thing first Jared didn’t do anything, he is innocent in all this and he was set up by someone,” and I may have an inclination as to who it could be.

Most of the people looked sceptical and confused and of the CEO’s asked, “How do you know?”

Jensen glared at him and the guy looked down immediately, “I just do,” he sighed again, it was going to be a long night

Tom walked to the table and pulled out his mini laptop, “I’ve been working with Chris and Michael over the last couple of days and all we managed to find out was ‘Revolutions’ was definitely behind the coup in ‘Three lights’ and were behind the leak in Morgan Inc today.”

“Hang on; ‘blue light’ was picked up by Obsidian ltd when it was leaked. So how are they connected?” Jensen could tell Tom hadn’t figured that out yet.

“Because Obsidian ltd is Revolutions, at least the mastermind behind them is one and same, it’s a brilliant business prospect same game different name,” said an unexpected voice.

Jensen and Tom exchanged looks before turning around to face Sandy. She smirked at their looks of distrust but didn’t say anything except pulled out a badge, “Sandra McCoy FBI, internal investigation.”

A loud gasp came from Alexis’s direction but Jensen didn’t pay her any mind, “What does FBI have anything to do with this?”

She smiled and pulled out a bunch of files and papers, “You see Obsidian ltd, Revolutions, these are bogus companies, after ‘blue light’ became ‘black night’ was there any other product or software’s released by Obsidian ltd? The answer is no and I can bet you 200 bucks that after ‘Nanotrix’ hits the market you won’t hear about Revolutions again neither.”

Jensen and Tom both looked through the papers, it was all there, it all made sense. She continued, “I’ve been in this case for almost six years now, since I was a rookie. I started undercover work at Morgan Inc nearly two years ago and over these two years I have been gathering information as to who is behind the both companies.”

“How do we know you’re telling the truth?” this was the first time Jeff has spoken up since Jensen got here, his shoulders were still hunched but now instead of looking miserable he was looking angry. That’s good, Jensen decided, they could use anger to fuel this drive for revenge, and he just couldn’t bear to see his friend so defeated and miserable. He understood perfectly how Jeff was feeling right now because he went through the same thing five years ago but at least he had Tom and Chris with him to commiserate with.

Sandy smiled sadly, “You don’t but you can call my superiors or you can just ask Matt. He’s the only one who knew of my real identity.”

Matt nodded, “I know her from before and I knew she was an agent and not a secretary so when I confronted her and she told me what she suspected I didn’t know who to trust, which is why I didn’t tell you Jeff,” he looked at Jeff apologetically but Jeff shook it off.

“Don’t worry about it Matt, you were looking out for the company and we’re even as I hired Jensen to investigate and didn’t tell any of you either,” Jeff sounded much better than before and it made Jensen feel much better as well.

“So you weren’t…”Alexis started to say but Sandy cut her off.

“Trying to seduce your boyfriend? No, I was just discussing some stuff about the case. And anyways I had no intention of stealing your boyfriend in the first place he’s just not my type,” she smirked.

“Hey!” protested Matt but he was smiling.

“Sorry darling but you just ain’t tall, big and southern enough for me,” she winked at Matt before turning back around. Jensen wondered if he should introduce her to Chris, he was tall and big and definitely southern enough.

Matt’s smile then turned into a frown as he looked at Alexis, “Hold on, is that why you’ve been glaring at me and randomly crying all day? Because you thought I was cheating on you with Sandy?”

How dumb was this guy? Jensen and Tom both rolled their eyes at the same time. The whole office knew it and he just figured it out, and by the glares Alexis was giving him Jensen figured Matt was in the proverbial ‘dog house’ Matt excused himself and dragged Alexis out of the room with him. Oh to be a fly on the wall for that conversation.

“When did my office turn in to a god damned soap opera?” growled Jeff, and Jensen smiled for the first time in what felt like days, the president was back.

Sandy wiped her smile off immediately and turned professional in the blink of an eye, “When Jensen arrived I finally got a break in the case, the person got impatient and slipped up and I got my mole.”

Everybody now looked up at her with interest, Jensen felt his heart beat faster, he had a pretty good idea as to who that douche-bag was but confirmation from a secret agent was another thing entirely.

“Why do you guys think after two years of turning him down I finally said yes to Chad?” oh Jensen was going to wring that idiot’s neck the next time he saw him.

“Chad Murray?” asked Jeff shockingly.

“When did Chad start working for Morgan Inc?” Sandy asked and then answered it herself, “Three years ago, exactly the time project ‘Nanotrix’ started fully developing. I don’t think he was a mole from the beginning but he was recruited recently, about a year or six months ago.”

“And he was sharing an office with Jared; it would be so easy for him to plant all these evidence once he worked out the password,” said Tom.

“But how did he work out the password?” Jensen wondered out loud.

“That would be my fault,” said a very despondent Mike, the guy looked terrible, his skin almost yellowish, his eyes bloodshot and red, nose runny as if he had been crying for hours.

“What do you mean?” Tom asked his voice tinged with an emotion Jensen couldn’t place. Jensen looked at his friend closely and saw Tom was looking at Mike with the same intense look he only saves for his latest project, but wasn’t Tom straight? Any other time Jensen would’ve teased and wheedled the information out of his friend but now wasn’t the right time.

Mike sniffled a little before saying, “Sunday night we went out for a drink and he kept asking me all these questions about Jared and Jamie and Jensen, and what relationship they had. I didn’t mean to tell him anything but he kept buying me drinks and I was a little peeved off because Sophia started going out with this guy she met at a bar. So I kept drinking and before I knew it I was telling him everything about Jared and you, I’m sorry Jensen,” he said and dropped his head in his hands again as if he couldn’t hold it up anymore.

Jensen felt a little confused, “Ok I get all that but what does that have to do with the password?”

Tom grimaced, “It’s very easy to work out Jared’s password once he knew about the connection between you two.”

“Why?”

Tom smiled humourlessly, “Because his password is lovejensen, cheesy and easy.”

A part of Jensen wanted to scold Jared for his idiocy but a part of him felt warm as love spread through his heart, they hadn’t told each other the love word yet but this filled him with so much of it that any smidgens of doubt he had left was washed away.

“I’m afraid that’s not even the worst part yet,” said Sandy.

“How could it get any worse?”

“Because Chad wasn’t working alone and this wasn’t your standard fraud. This had personal written all over it, it took me so long because I was focusing on the wrong person all along. I thought because it was Mr. Morgan’s company I was focusing on him and even on Matt a little but it wasn’t until Jensen had arrived I connected the dots. It wasn’t about them at all, it was about…”

“Jared,” it was a statement and for the first time Jensen felt fear.

“To an extent and you,” said Sandy.

“What’s being done?” asked Tom hurriedly.

“I’ve already sent out Chad’s arrest warrant but he has seemed to just vanish into thin air, we have however found his cell phone and traced all his calls. My team hasn’t got back to me yet but we should know a location or a name by tomorrow.”

Jensen nodded, it wasn’t good enough but it would have to do. Meanwhile, “Have you talked to Jared since this afternoon Jensen?” asked Sandy.

Jensen shook his head to indicate no and both Sandy and Tom exchanged concerned look and the speck of fear that seated within his heart was now turning into a fully fledged panic.

Jared and Jamie weren’t home, Jared wasn’t picking up his phone, Chad and his accomplice were free, and they were sinking deep and sinking fast in this shit. Jensen couldn’t think properly, but suddenly something struck him, Misha. Jared went to Misha’s this morning, and he was probably gone back there; yes that was it.

A ray of hope bloomed in his heart and Jensen dialled Misha’s home number hurriedly.

Pick up pick up pick up.

Someone picked up.

Only it wasn’t who Jensen hoped and prayed it would be.

Chapter 23:

“Hello?”

“Misha?” Jensen asked hurriedly.

“Yes?” Misha sounded like a wounded puppy.

“Is Jared and Jamie there with you?”

Please be there please be there please be there…

“No, why would they be here? Is this Jensen? I haven’t talked to Jared since morning.”

And that was what Jensen was afraid off.

“Yes it’s Jensen. Misha do you know or have any idea as to where he might go?” Jensen felt a little desperation creep into his voice.

“Go? Why would Jared go anywhere? Jensen what’s going on? Is Jared in some kind of trouble?”

Christ I really hope not, “No, no nothing like that, but would you get back to me if you hear anything from him?”

“Of-course I will, can I help in any way?” Misha asked.

“Can you call everyone Jared knows or anywhere you might think he would go? That would be a big help,” maybe Misha would have more luck then him.

“Of-course and I’ll keep trying his cell. Please give me a ring when you hear something Jensen,” Misha said and Jensen promptly agreed before hanging up.

Jensen slumped in his chair, he couldn’t think of a single place where Jared might go and he didn’t want to believe that anybody was hurting his family but he was terrified that someone was. He balled his fists up in anger, he hated it just sitting there like a duck not doing anything but Sandy and Tom both said it would be good if they waited till Sandy’s team figured out who was behind it all. At least they wouldn’t be going in blind.

Jensen let out a groan of frustration and Tom gave him a sympathetic look before settling himself down next to Mike who offered Jensen a strained smile before putting his head down again. Sandy and Jeff were busy looking through her papers and reports, Jeff’s face set into a scowl when Sandy pointed out certain things in the report. Matt and Alexis were huddled in a corner both speaking in a low voice, things between them were much better if the lovelorn look they sent each other way was anything to go by.

His cell phone vibrated in his back pocket and he scrambled to get it out hoping like hell it was Jared.

The caller ID said it was Chris.

“Hey Chris.”

“Jenny,” his friend said almost cheerfully and it almost made Jensen smile.

“Don’t call me Jenny and have you guys got any leads?”

Chris’s affectionate voice turned steely in a fraction of seconds, “Yes and I don’t think you’re going to like it.”

“Hit me,” what’s the worst that could happen?

“Well after you Tom told me about Jared’s innocence I run a through background check on our every employee that worked on project ‘three lights’ no red flag really came up but I was most suspicious of Katie what with her being the head of HR at the time meant she had all the information she would need for setting Jared up.”

Jensen didn’t interrupt but let him continue his friend’s deep voice reassuring him a little that maybe it would be okay. He had a hell of a team behind him, backing him up.

“So I decided to run a complete scan of every computer and here’s the kicker we found some ‘incriminating evidence’ in her hard drive,” Jensen nodded along, every year all the hard drives of all the computers and laptops were scanned for every virus known to mankind before wiping the whole hard-drive clean. It was a security measurement they took to make sure all the confidential information was completely ‘deleted’ “But I didn’t let anyone know anything about it and I told Michael to do some digging around, discreetly. Finally we were able to track down where that $10 million went to from Jared’s account five years ago. Get this; it went to an off-shore account in the name of ‘Katie Cassidy’.”

Jensen gasped at the implication, Katie? He just couldn’t believe it and said so to Chris.

“Neither could I buddy, neither could I but all the evidence point to her, and then $20 million just get’s deposited on ‘Katie Cassidy’s’ off-shore account this afternoon just an hour after ‘Nanotrix’ was leaked and all hell broke loose.”

Oh god I’m going to be sick, thought Jensen. Katie hadn’t been his best friend but she had been a close confidant, they spent many hours as each other’s sounding board bouncing ideas back and forth. He respected her opinions admired her guts, professionalism and most of all her snarky friendship. To find out she had stabbed them in the back like that made him feel sick, absolutely disgusted.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t realise Chris has started talking again, “…passing judgement I made some calls and guess what, a blonde haired, grey eyed beautiful young women personally came to the bank to deposit the check, in New York” why was Chris twisting the knife in even more?

“Yeah Chris we established that Katie is here in New York stabbing us in the back,” and probably hurting my family, left unsaid.

“That’s just it; Katie and I were in a meeting all day, in California!” Chris exclaimed.

“What?!” ok now Jensen was confused, “But you just said…”

“I know what I said, but the truth is unless Katie can be at two places at once there is no way she was in New York this morning to drop off a check. I had her tailed by Michael since you left and unless going to an S&M club is a crime these days Katie hasn’t done a single thing wrong.” S&M? But then again he could see Katie being into bondage, ‘Yeah focus on that genius, because that’s what is most important right now.’

Jensen’s shook his head as if to clear his mind and then said, “That means Katie is being set up to take the fall just as Jared.”

“Bingo,” Chris’s voice was grim.

“By who?”

“Well I have an idea…” Chris trailed off.

“Who?” his voice even more urgent.

“Danneel?” Chris’s voice wavered as if he wasn’t sure of it himself.

And Jensen could understand why if he thought Katie being the traitor was bad it would be so much worse if it was Danneel.

“She’s not in California Jensen,” Jensen didn’t know that, “She took her vacation a week after you left for New York saying she wanted to visit her mom in Florida. Only she’s not in Florida and I talked to Mrs. Harris this morning and guess what Danneel never went to Florida in the first place. She took a flight to Chicago from California and after that her trail goes cold. Michael or me haven’t been able to find out anything else.”

Jensen sighed sadly as much as he didn’t want to believe it was Danneel all the proof seemed to point that way. But why? Why would she work in such a single minded fashion to destroy ‘three lights’ a company she built from the ground up herself? Or why would she go after Jared or Jensen personally? They never done anything to her or had they?

The questions went round his mind long after Chris hang up with the promise of ringing as soon as they had more information.

Someone’s cell went off but Jensen paid it no mind until Sandy started to sprout of bunch of numbers and the fax machine spit out a bunch of papers. “Good news, we’ve got a lead.”

Jensen stood up so fast he felt dizzy, “What is it?”

She showed him a bunch of paper that meant nothing to him, his eyes zeroed on the blurry CCTV photograph taken somewhere. He pulled it closer to him feeling apprehension run through his veins, when Sandy confirmed about Chad it hadn’t felt so bad, after all the guy was a douche-bag and Jensen didn’t really know him. But this was different if it was Danneel, whom Jensen looked on like a sister it would break his heart. He saw the grainy picture and studied it, at first he felt relief sweep through his body because this wasn’t Danneel, his friend was a redhead and this lady was a blond and she was wearing clothes Danneel wouldn’t be seen dead in. Skinny jeans, biker boots, leather jackets, an ensemble Katie would wear not Danneel, who was all about summer dresses and sandals and Jimmy Choo stilettos with designer two piece suits that made her look like she walked out of a Ralph Lauren catalogue.

But he studied her more closely and felt his heart skip a beat; this lady looked awfully like Katie but only in looks. Her posture was straight and she had her head in a haughty angle like a princess and Katie was the exact opposite, she liked to slouch, her posture was always cocky and almost devil may care. This haughty princess attitude fit only one person to a T and that was Danneel Harris and as he studied the picture more closely he realised someone who didn’t know them for as long as he had known them might not be able to tell the difference especially in such a bad quality picture but Jensen could.

There was no doubt left in his mind, the traitor was none other than Danneel.

Jensen felt his heart break a little at the implication, all of them looked at her like a little sister, to protect and love. She had been with ‘three lights’ from the very beginning like Chris, Tom and he, and she may have been a secretary but that was in a name only. She refused increase in her salary but she had a security clearance as high as a CEO, there was never a reason not to trust her. ‘Three lights’ was her company too.

And now to find out she was working against them all these time, Jensen couldn’t wrap his head around it. Why would she do this? She wanted money she could’ve asked any one of them, she wanted her own company they would’ve let her go with a blessing. Why did she want to destroy them? Why did she hate them so much? Jensen corrected himself she seemed to hate him and Jared the most, but why? First time maybe Jared was a scapegoat but this time, this time she seemed to have picked Jared out deliberately?

Coincidence? Jensen didn’t believe in them.

He looked at Tom who seemed to be equally deep in thought; Sandy was in the phone trying to get a location. Jensen wondered if Jared and Jamie were safe or did she do something to them. Jensen didn’t believe she was capable of doing any harm to them but then again couple of hours ago he wouldn’t have believed she was behind it all in the first place.

Jensen was just contemplating if he should just ‘fuck it’ and start looking for Jared and Jamie himself when his cell vibrated once again. Thinking it was Jared or even Misha with some news of Jared he picked up the phone quickly. He frowned at the caller ID it was random number and apprehensively accepted the call.

“Hello?”

There was silence followed by a hitch of breath and Jamie whispered “Daddy?”

Jensen’s heart squeezed almost painfully, his son sounded terrified.

Chapter 24:

Jared woke up feeling groggy and disorientated, the pain in his head was a dull throb and it took him a minute to figure out what was going on.

He sat up instantly; he remembered seeing Chad and then a sharp pain in his head. He searched frantically to get an idea or a bearing of where he was. It was really dark and Jared could see a sliver of light coming from under the doorway above him.

He tried to move and found himself bound, his legs were free but his hands were handcuffed to a metal pole that was there to hold up the structure of the room. He could see it was a cellar of some type and tested the handcuffs. The pole was firm and the cuffs wouldn’t budge except for sliding up and down.

He stood up on wobbly legs; his muscle protesting from staying in such an awkward angle for god knows how long it’s been. His eyes got used to the dark and his vision improved a little bit, from the sliver of light he could tell it was morning now, probably early morning, had he been unconscious all night. He shuddered at the thought. His wobbly legs couldn’t hold him up any longer and his knees bended in protest when he suddenly bolted up, “Jamie,” he whispered.

His throat felt dry and he could feel hunger pangs but he ignored it all. Where was Jamie? Was he okay? Or did Chad do something to him? And why would Chad kidnap him or Jamie in the first place? He thought they were friends’ maybe not best friends but he didn’t think the man was capable of this.

“Help” his voice croaked from both dryness and lack of use.

“Someone please help,” he shouted.

“Jamie,” he screamed with all his worth hoping someone might hear.

But there was nothing but silence. Jared wanted to shout, he pulled on his cuffs harder and the metal dug into his skin breaking it but he didn’t stop. Pain laced through his body and blood trickled out from his wrists but he still didn’t stop even though the pole was still firm in its place and the cuff was no where near breaking. The cuffs rattled against the metal pole and in such a small room the sounds amplified and it hurt his eardrums but what could he do. He had to get out of here somewhere, his son was out there probably in similar condition, scared and alone. He needed to get to his Jamie.

Jared was pulling his hands even harder when he heard a door above him open and hope fizzled in his chest, “I’m here, please help me, please,” he shouted.

“What is all this racket?” came from somewhere above him, it was a female voice muffled by distance and Jared thought she sounded familiar but he couldn’t place it from where.

The cellar door opened and someone came down the steps and Jared didn’t make a sound. His heart beat wildly and she came into view.

At first he thought, she looks familiar, almost like Katie! But then as he looked even closer and saw her smile his speech left him, Danneel, only now she had blonde hair down to her waist rather than the shoulder length fiery red she had last time he’d seen her.

“Surprised Jared?” she asked sarcastically and sat down on the bottom step.

“Danneel…what…” what was he supposed to ask, what was the kidnap etiquette these days?

“Danneel what is this? Why am I locked up in here and where is my son?”

She smiled like a cat that’s got the cream, “I’m not the wicked witch that likes to eat children for dinner so rest assured you’re brat is just fine, however same couldn’t be said for you,” she made herself comfortable before continuing, “as for what this is, you’ll find out soon enough.”

“What’s going on? Look let me and Jamie go okay, Jensen has probably called the police and if you let me go nobody needs to know you were here,” he tried to reason.

“How stupid you are Jared, you don’t think I’ve covered my tracks well? If nobody suspected me all these years why do you think they would suspect me now. And as for Jensen he’s probably too busy being disgusted with you and relieved to get rid of a liar and a cheat to even be bothered calling the police,” she sneered.

And things clicked into place for Jared, “It was you, you who set me up five years ago and you set me up again.”

“Oh give the man a cookie, he figured it all out, finally.”

“But why? What have I ever done to you?” Jared was perplexed.

“I liked you Jared, when you first started I thought he’d be a good secretary, and you were, you were great until you started fucking the boss,” she said grimly.

Oh so that was it, thought Jared.

She must have seen the understanding in his eyes because she laughed, “Oh don’t get me wrong it wasn’t because I wanted to fuck the boss. I always looked at Jensen like a brother hell all of them were like my brothers, no, it wasn’t about wanting Jensen, it was about needing Jensen, or more so Jensen needing me.”

Jared felt even more confused if she wasn’t jealous or wanted Jensen for herself then why did she focus on him.

“Because you’re the one who tipped the balance,” she answered to his silent question.

She sighed and continued, “I worked for ‘three lights’ Jared and I worked my ass off for that company. I came into the office when there was no office, I came in when there was no guarantee I would get paid, I gave it my blood, sweat and tears, literally. But I was always the secretary. You know how humiliating that is? It was ‘three lights’ just the three of them like it was some exclusive club that I couldn’t belong to because I was just the secretary,” she shook her head in disgust.

“It didn’t matter that I worked just as hard as them and sometimes harder, oh they tried to give me promotions and increase my salary but what for? Pity money? Fuck that, I could do their job just as well as them and they were making me “head secretary,” a position any biddy old lady could get after she worked for fifty years? I don’t think so. They weren’t giving it to me because they thought I was capable, if they did they would’ve given me a better position. They would’ve understood my potential rather than feeling obligated and keeping the ‘little woman’ happy,” she was almost talking to herself now, bitter resentment clouding her voice.

Jared didn’t say anything but let her talk maybe he’d even understand where she was coming from, “You know how hard it is to get rid of that ‘secretary’ stigma, everybody looks at you like you’re their fucking slave, like you’re there to arrange their dry cleaning to be picked up and make sure their girlfriend no.2 doesn’t find out about girlfriend no.1. You know how hard it is to get a position as a CEO or a junior executive in other companies even though you know the job as well as the back of your hand simply because you’re a secretary in your current position?” actually Jared knew being a secretary himself how other CEO’s or other executives even the junior ones looked at you like you’re there to serve them and not worth their actual time.

“And then you came along and everything changed. At first I didn’t pay much attention to your ‘relationship’ with Jensen but then he started to talk about how much he loved you and was thinking of asking you to move in together and I knew I had to do something. Because once you guys were properly together you wouldn’t be a secretary anymore, he was already talking about sending you back to college for a degree, thinking you’re capable of becoming a CEO, and yes I was jealous of that but most of all I knew Jensen was being a typical man and was thinking with his dick rather then his brain,” she looked at him with such venom that Jared bristled a little, she might as well have called him a two-bit whore.

“And you made it so easy for me to get rid of you, both times. I couldn’t believe my luck the first time when you upped and left and the second time well let’s just say I knew enough of your personality to know you’re going to run again and you run right to where I wanted you to go to, it seems lady luck is always on my side concerning you,” she smiled a little cruelly.

And then Jared thought of something, “How did you know that I was here at Morgan Inc?”

“Oh that was just a lucky coincidence, like I said lady luck. But as for the rest well it was all lovely Misha could talk about.”

Jared was stunned, she planned everything out didn’t she, “Misha?” and then the rest fell into place, “You’re the Kate/Katie Misha talked about, and Chad how does he fit into all this?”

“Chad is just another money-grabbing, greedy weasel, a lackey really, and as for Misha, the lovely Misha who fancied himself in love with Katie, well he was a minor amusement who told me all about you, where you live, what you are like, what school Jamie goes to. But I didn’t need to use any of it because you just run straight towards trouble.”

Jared again cursed himself for being so stupid and running away, “You’re not going to get away with this.”

Danneel looked at him sternly, “Nobody likes a party-pooper Jared, maybe I will leave you to rot in here or maybe I won’t, maybe I’ll let your brat find his way to help or maybe I won’t. But one thing is for damn sure I will get away with this because you see I’ve been planning this for the last seven years. I have money in different off-shore accounts all over the world and I can disappear like this,” she snapped her fingers.

“They will find you, you know Jensen, Chris and Tom as well as I do, you know they won’t let you get away with this,” he said with a determination he didn’t feel.

She smirked at him, “I do know that, but you see they don’t know how to catch someone they can’t find or someone they don’t believe to be guilty in the first place. You don’t think I’m that naive do you? I left ‘paper trail’ all right but I made sure all of it pointed towards that bitch Katie, she’s the one who’s going to pay the price.”

“Why? Is she another scapegoat or has she offended you in some way like me?”

“It’s the mere fact that she exists. The bitch thinks just because she has a two-bit fancy degree she’s somehow better than me, that I’m her fucking PA, well she’s going to get what’s coming to her too,” Danneel finally stood up and smirked at him, “Goodbye Jared I think this will be the last time we will see each other, so have fun trying to get out.”

“Danneel please,” he shouted, she turned around and raised her eyebrow in question.

“Do anything you like to me, but please don’t hurt my son. He has nothing to do with this, he’s just a kid damn it,” Jared begged, “Please let him go, he’s innocent in all this please don’t hurt him, just let him go, please.”

She scrutinised him for a minute before sighing, “Maybe, if he’s a good boy. Maybe I let him go or maybe I’ll keep him. I always wanted a boy,” she grinned and left with Jared’s pleas in her wake.

Jared sat awkwardly for how long he didn’t know, trying to get out of the cuffs had been futile and he ended up scraping his wrists even more badly. But he didn’t even feel the pain anymore, his son was upstairs somewhere for sure, how was he? Were they hurting him? Did they feed him anything? It’s been ages since he last ate, was he scared, was he crying? Jared felt tears trickle down his cheeks but he didn’t care all he could think was Jamie, praying to every deity that Danneel let him go, that Jamie was all right.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the quite footsteps followed by the ‘thunk’ sound of someone opening the cellar door. Jared looked up as more cautious footsteps followed and suddenly a flurry of movement and Jared found himself a lapful of a crying Jamie.

Chapter 25:

Jamie looked around the room he was in with an interest that was misplaced for such a situation. It was a small room, just a bed in the corner and a table in another, there was a bottle of water in the table and the door was locked from the outside, he checked. He could tell by the little window at the top that it was night time and he sat at the bed gathering his thoughts.

When he first woke up he had been scared, his daddy was nowhere to be seen and he was locked in a room. He cried for a little while but then when nobody came he wiped his tears away. He knew if his daddies could they would come and take him away but they would want him to be brave. He didn’t know what happened when he fell asleep he was with his daddy; they were both sleeping on the couch and now they weren’t.

Jamie knew something wasn’t right about today, his daddy picked him up from school and he had been frantic. They went for a quick bite at Jamie’s favourite restaurant (it was a restaurant just for kids) and afterwards his daddy said they were going on a trip. Jamie would’ve been more excited if he didn’t think his daddy was stressed out. His daddy always got a frown whenever he was thinking bad thoughts, and Jamie wondered if they were in some sort of trouble. He really wished they weren’t.

Then they got on a ferry and Jamie for the first time since school ended felt happy, maybe it was like having an adventure but the only thing was that he missed his other daddy so much. Jamie wished his other daddy was coming with them too for the adventure and his daddy assured him that Jensen was going to meet them there. And then they came to this beautiful house, no it was a cottage his daddy said, there was a big garden and so many flowers, and they smelt amazing that Jamie wanted to stay there forever, ok not forever but for a while.

He got really tired of playing after a while and he fell asleep happy knowing when he woke up both his daddies will be there and then maybe he could talk them into getting another baby and maybe a puppy as well, while he was at it. Only he woke up and felt like he was in a nightmare.

It took him a while to get used to the dark and he sat there for a while with his eyes closed, he thought ‘what would Scooby doo do if he was stuck in a dark room?’ only his mind went blank and he couldn’t think beyond Scooby doo always had shaggy with him. It was so scary being all alone in the dark room and he couldn’t hear anybody moving outside. But then he couldn’t sit still any longer because he was getting really hungry and he needed to pee real badly. So he knocked on the door, “Can someone please help me?”

He knocked on the door again, this time more forcefully maybe whoever was in charge had fallen asleep?

“Please daddy I’m hungry,” he started to cry a little; he really was ever so hungry.

Suddenly he heard a thump and Jamie stopped, his heart started beating faster as the footsteps got nearer. What if it was an ogre? What if it kidnapped him from his daddies and wanted to eat him? Jamie jerked away from the door and quickly hid underneath the bed, he checked there earlier there was no monster under the bed. The door burst open followed by a shrill “What do you want you brat?” maybe it was a witch.

Jamie berated himself for thinking such foolish thoughts and peered out of his hiding place, it didn’t look like a witch or an ogre; actually it looked a lot like Mr. Murray. Jamie didn’t really know him but Mr. Murray worked with his daddy and he met the guy twice, although Jamie didn’t like him. He wasn’t fun like Uncle Mike or Uncle Misha; he always looked at Jamie like he was a hassle or something.

“Where the hell are you brat?” why would Mr. Murray want to kidnap him.

Jamie tentatively got out of from under the bed, he didn’t want to give away his hiding place but he really needed to pee and his stomach was making funny noises.

“There you are. Well what do you want?” Mr. Murray asked gruffly.

“I wanted to go to the bathroom sir, please,” Jamie whispered, he didn’t think this man was going to feed him anything.

“Hmm, kids, more trouble then they’re worth,” he said as if Jamie was something disgusting and indicated to follow him.

Jamie wondered why Mr. Murray hadn’t tied him up, the baddies always did that in movies but maybe he thought Jamie wasn’t worth tying up either. Jamie sighed despondently being five wasn’t easy.

He politely thanked Mr. Murray for taking him to the bathroom and went about his business. He took his time trying to look around the bathroom, there was no way of escape really, the bathroom was on the 2nd floor and if Jamie was to jump out of the window surely he would break his bones. He thought how unfair it was that in the movies the hero always got cool gadgets to work with and here Jamie had nothing.

“What’s taking you so long kid?”

Jamie sighed and washed his hand again he would have to think of some other way to get away. He got out of the bathroom and was pulled out of the corridor, Mr. Murray looked at him with his squinty eyes and said, “You stand there kid cause I gotta take a leak and don’t even think about running away. Not that you’ll be able to go anywhere, this whole place is under lockdown,” he sneered and shut the door in Jamie’s face.

Jamie didn’t like Mr. Murray; he didn’t like the man at all.

Jamie looked around the hallway trying to find something but he couldn’t see anything he could take discreetly. Suddenly he saw a jacket on top of the dresser drawer and quickly made his way to it, he patted all the pockets until he felt something in the inner pocket, he hurrahed inwardly when he realised it was a cell phone.

For the first time Jamie felt a ray of hope and flicked the phone open, it was turned on as well, and Jamie dialled the only number he could remember at the moment, thing was he couldn’t remember whose number it was.

It rang once, twice, thr…followed by a click, “Hello?”

It took a second for Jamie to recognise the voice and then he whispered, “Daddy?”

“Jamie?” his daddy shouted and then he started asking a lot of questions at once, “Jamie baby are you ok? Where’s your daddy? Where are you?”

“I don’t know where daddy is, I woke up and I was locked in a room, daddy please come and get me,” Jamie started to cry.

“Jamie where are you? Do you know?” Jensen asked hurriedly.

“I don’t know, but daddy said we were going to your house and then we got on the ferry…” Jamie tried to remember the name of the island.

“Ferry? Jamie is it a cottage type house? Is it a white house with black trims?” and Jamie nodded vigorously before realising his daddy couldn’t see him.

“Yes daddy that’s the house I fell asleep in, I don’t know where we are now though?”

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll find you ok. Listen to me Jamie you sit tight wherever you are, and daddy’s coming very soon to take you away.”

“Me and daddy?” Jamie didn’t want to leave his daddy behind.

“You and daddy baby, I’m so proud of you baby ok, now do as I say and sit tight, daddy loves you,” and Jamie started to cry again.

“I love you too daddy,” and he hang up the phone. He heard the toilet flush and quickly put the phone back in the pocket.

He couldn’t make it back to his place before the door opened and he froze in his steps, Chad, that was Mr. Murray’s first name now Jamie remembered looked at him suspiciously, “What were you doing?”

“N-nothing,” Jamie’s whole body shook with fear, Chad looked real scary with that mean look in his face.

“Yeah right,” Chad said menacingly and advanced towards Jamie, “Don’t lie to me boy and tell me right now what were you doing?”

Jamie shook his head, “I wasn’t d-doing a-anything,” he was so focused on stopping himself from shaking that he didn’t even see the hand coming towards him until he felt the sting in his cheek and the resounding ‘slap’. Tears automatically started pouring out of his eyes and he couldn’t move from the shock, nobody ever hit him before and he was just paralyzed to the spot. Chad sneered at him again, “You’re lucky Katie likes pests like you otherwise you would be rotting in the cellar like your daddy,” before he grabbed Jamie’s arm and pulled him towards his room.

Jamie didn’t protest that Chad was hurting his arm nor did he scream and shout, silent tears poured out of his eyes and his breath hitched. Chad literally threw him inside the room before locking the door back up. Jamie quickly hid underneath the bed again and cried for a long time, he cried until his hiccups started but he didn’t stop. What if daddy couldn’t find them? What if he never saw his daddies again? What if he died in here, alone and hungry?

He didn’t know he had fallen asleep until he woke up, from the tiny window he could see it was very early morning. His eyes were itchy and burning and his stomach were making loud noises as if trying to eat itself in hunger and on top of it all his left cheek hurt and so did his right arm where Chad gripped last night. For a minute he felt miserable but then his daddy’s voice filled his mind, “I’m so proud of you baby, daddy loves you,” then he thought of his other daddy smiling at him telling him how much he had faith in him and he made up his mind.

Jamie remembered ages ago he, Nate and Tina sneaked into her dad’s study and watched a movie together, it was called Spy kids and his daddy thought he wasn’t old enough to watch it. But he really wanted to and Nate already had and said it was super cool, and it had been, it was about this brother and sister that save their super spy parents from the evil baddies. If they could do it, so could Jamie.

Jamie sat there for what seemed like hours and he plotted and planned but none of it would actually work. He didn’t think there were any hidden spy gadgets lying around in this room. And the broom abandoned in the corner was just a broom not a laser beaming machine. He looked around the room and catalogued everything that was there, in the morning light he could see everything now, there was the bed, the table with a bottle of water and that broom in the corner and that’s it nothing else. He stared at the broom for a minute and then at the bed and then back to the table and suddenly smiled.

People always underestimated kids, yes he might be five years old but he wasn’t stupid.

Taking both the water bottle and the broom in his hand he stood in the corner and waited for the footsteps.

As soon as he heard the faint footsteps coming nearer and nearer his heart beat widely and he was scared what was going to happen if it didn’t go to plan, but he put it all at the back of his mind. As his daddy always said to Uncle Misha whenever they were having the ‘grown-up’ talk que sera sera.

He quickly opened the bottle and poured all the water out in a puddle and then afterwards placed the bottle just after the puddle. He held on to the broom strongly and taking a deep breath he waited.

The door opened and Chad walked in, it was in the blink on an eye but he slipped on the puddle and then tripped over the bottle and just as he was about to shout he felt something hit at the back of his head before he was out cold.

‘Take that Mr. Murray,’ thought Jamie triumphantly, he kicked the guy in the shin just because before dropping the broom stick and running as fast as he could. The man said his daddy was in the cellar and Jamie went down the stairs quietly just in-case there was anyone else about.

He heard someone walking and saw the door near the landing was ajar. It took a minute but this blonde lady came out of the door before locking the door, she left the key in the hook next to it before going into the kitchen. He heard her pattering about there and quickly made his way down the stairs and past the kitchen, as he passed it he saw her do something to her hair, she was tugging it and her blonde hair came out like a wig, just like one his numeracy teacher had and lots of red hair was there instead. Jamie wondered who she was and why was she hiding her real hair under a fake wig.

He almost stopped breathing when he heard her come out of the kitchen, thankfully there was a big wooden shoe rack near the locked door and Jamie quickly hid behind it. He peered up from the top and sighed when he saw her go up the stairs, as soon as she was out of his sight he got up. There were two sets of keys hanging from the hook and not knowing which one unlocked the door Jamie pocketed them both.

The door was locked with an ancient looking lock and he tried both keys before one actually worked, he tentatively made his way down the steps. He couldn’t hear anyone or anything down there but hoped his daddy was still there, still alive.

He peered around cautiously and as soon as he saw his daddy was sitting there, crying with blood all over his arms he literally flung himself towards his daddy, the last 24 hours catching up with him and he just couldn’t stop himself from crying.

“Shhh Jamie, its ok baby. It’s all going to be ok,” his daddy kept saying and Jamie wrapped his arms around his daddy’s neck still crying, he couldn’t stop crying. He moved back a little when his daddy wobbled a little and finally Jamie saw his daddy was bound with cuff thingies that policemen had and whimpered when he saw the blood. There was a lot of blood. His daddy was hurting real bad and he had to get him out of those metal things somehow. Suddenly he remembered the other sets of keys in his pocket and he quickly got them out, his daddy didn’t say anything and Jamie didn’t move his head up either and went to work. It took a second but metal cuffs came off and with a clink they fell to the ground.

“Oh Jamie,” his daddy said before picking him up in a hug.

Jamie felt hot tears against his neck, his daddy was crying so much, “I’m so sorry baby, it’s my fault you had to go through this, I’m so sorry.”

“Its ok daddy,” bits of it was fun, almost adventure like; Nate and Tina were going to be so jealous.

His dad pulled his face away and looked at him like he hasn’t seen Jamie in forever, suddenly he got rigid and he touched Jamie’s left cheek, “Who hit you? Jamie who hit you?” Jamie could tell just how angry his dad was by the way his eyes were glowing.

“No one daddy, I fell,” Jamie took care of that by himself.

“You don’t have to lie to me baby, was it that bitc…lady?”

Jamie giggled a little because he knew what his daddy almost said before shaking his head, “It was Mr. Chad,” he said finally and knew Mr. Chad should run in the opposite direction if he comes face to face to his daddy.

His daddy pulled him into another hug and Jamie snuggled in closer, hunger and pain all forgotten, everything was going to be all right now. His daddy stood up now and hugged him tighter, “Thank you baby.”

Jamie peered up from where he was, resting his head in his daddy’s shoulder, “Thank you?”

“Yes. I’m so proud of you Jamie and I’m so lucky to have a son like you,” his dad smiled at him and dropped a couple of kisses all over his face making him giggle.

“Come on let’s see if we can get out of this hell hole,” and they both made it up the stairs quietly, “Do you think we’d be able to catch the ferry back?” his dad asked and it made Jamie feel so proud that his daddy was asking for his opinion.

He nodded thoughtfully then remembered about Jensen, “But daddy is coming to pick us up, he said he’s going to be here as soon as he can.”

Jared stopped in his track, “Jensen? You talked to Jensen, when, how?”

Jamie told him the whole story, “And then I sneaked in and called daddy.”

Jared looked at him like he was the most precious thing on earth and said, “You are the bravest little boy and I love you so much,” Jamie blushed at the compliment, geez his dad could be so cheesy sometime.

“Come on then, if we’re lucky we can get out quickly and meet your dad at the ferry and then we can leave,” said Jared and Jamie sighed at the thought.

When he went home he would take a bath without complaining and he would eat all the vegetables on the plate without asking for a dessert, and it didn’t matter how much adventurous it sounded he never wanted to be kidnapped, ever again.

They almost made it to the door when Jamie heard a clicking sound behind them followed by, “Don’t move an inch.”

“Or I’ll shoot,” said another voice.

His dad turned around real slowly, and Jamie peeked through his lashes. It was the red haired wig lady and Mr. Chad who was bleeding a little from his forehead and Jamie would’ve felt bad about it but he didn’t.

Not when Mr. Chad was standing there pointing a gun at them.

Chapter 26:

Jensen jumped off the speedboat without any ceremony, his jeans were soaked and he had to drag his feet but it didn’t really bother him, not when his family was out there, most likely hurting.

As soon as he had finished talking to Jamie last night things had fallen into place quickly. Sandy had called for back ups and insisted on driving Jensen and Tom to the docks, they found the docks closed and no there was no ferry scheduled to leave until late morning. Not that it surprised Jensen it was nearly 4am and most of the city was asleep, he too wished he was at home in bed wrapped around his family.

Sandy saw the desperation in Jensen’s eyes and made some calls and nearly an hour later they were sitting on a coast guard’s speedboat. Initially it was just him and Tom, Sandy wanted to come but Jensen stopped her saying going all gun blazing and shouting wouldn’t do any good. He opted that she stayed behind to meet with the back up agents and then ride with them to the island. This way he and Tom would have time to scope out the area, work out the best way to handle the situation.

Jensen hadn’t wanted Tom to come either, he already had his family in danger he didn’t want his friend to get hurt too but he understood Tom’s need, Danneel hadn’t stolen from just him, she just hadn’t betrayed Jensen. She betrayed ‘three lights’ and ‘three lights’ were Tom, Chris and Jensen, she stole from all of them.

They said their goodbyes and thanks to the coast guards and Jensen turned around to take it all in. Early morning ray hit their eyes, the sun has just risen and from his viewpoint the island looked stunningly beautiful. It seemed ironic to him that so much evil was hidden within such beauty. He glanced at his wristwatch; a silver coloured Rolex that had been a Christmas present from Chris eons ago and not for the first time wished his other friend was here too. Having Tom with him was great but Chris oozed confidence and right now Jensen needed a doze of that unshakable confidence.

“It’s nearly 6, we should head towards the house,” said Jensen and started to make his way to the cottage. The path was committed to his memory even though he had been to the house a handful of times, he knew it would at least take them half an hour by foot to get to the cottage; it was situated in an isolated area giving the house that much needed peace and silence. It had been the main attraction for Jensen to buy the cottage in the first place but now it seemed like a curse.

It was nearly seven when they finally saw the rising of the cottage and he knew Sandy gave a time frame of around an hour or two by when she’ll get here with the agents, so that would give them till 8am. That meant they had an hour to get Jared and Jamie out of there before FBI went in to take care of Chad and Danneel, Jensen wanted to give out a little justice himself but his main priority was his family.

They settled around the woods just outside the back of the property keeping the cottage in sight, it was very quite except for the chirping of the birds around them and there were no movement in the house.

“What do we do now?” asked Tom.

“I don’t know, I mean we can’t really go in gun blazing and shit, can we?”

“Not really, as we don’t have any guns in the first place,” replied Tom sarcastically.

Oh fuck “Seriously this rescue mission sucks we didn’t even remember to ask Sandy to give us guns,” complained Jensen.

“You said it, I mean it’s understandable that we forgot to ask her for guns but she should’ve remembered right? She is an agent, I’m sure she is trained for this sort of situations,” Tom whined a little.

Jensen huffed and looked around for anything but all he could see was twigs and stones, he was sure they couldn’t attempt a rescue mission caveman style, not when the opposition probably had guns or something equally dangerous.

“I wish Chris was here,” said Tom grumpily.

“Me too,” replied Jensen as he peered around to see the surrounding area of the cottage and contemplating what was the best way to get in.

“Jesus Christ you two are such pussies, what’s next y’all gonna start braiding each other’s hair?” the thick Texan drawl has mellowed just a little over the years. Tom and Jensen both whirled around and both were a little speechless at the shock to see him standing there.

There he was, in all his cowboy glory. Leaning against a tree, his hips cocked outwardly, long, muscley legs encased in blue jeans that disappeared within the tan coloured cowboy boots. His broad shoulders were wrapped in light blue button down shirt the cuffs rolled up to his elbow showing off his think, hairy arms. Jensen could smell the testosterone in the air, and all his friend was missing was the hat otherwise Chris Kane was the original cowboy.

“Chris what are you doing here?” asked Tom as he got up to pull his friend into a hug.

“Y’all didn’t think I was gonna miss all this excitement did you? I caught the quickest flight to NY last night and then caught the ferry to the island,” he drawled as Tom moved away and pulled Jensen into a hug.

Jensen breathed in his friend’s scent, it was familiar and calming, apart from Jared and Jamie these two guys were his family. Chris had always been like the older brother while Tom was the youngest, so Jensen never felt he could let himself fall apart in front of Tom, simply because he felt it was his duty to protect him but with Chris there was no need of that. Jensen felt his tears burn as Chris rubbed his big hands over his shoulders soothingly, “It’s going to be all right Jenny, that bitch is not going to get away with it.”

“Yes Jensen we’re going to get Jared and Jamie out in no time and we can’t wait to meet our nephew,” said Tom reassuringly as he put his arms around Jensen’s shoulder and Jensen felt blessed. He may not have had a loving biological family but the gods have been kind and surrounded him with the family of his heart.

“But Chris how did you find us or know that we’re here or get here even?”

Chris shrugged, “I know some people who know some people,” it was Chris speak for you really don’t wanna know.

“Now come on you girls lets see if you remember your training,” said Chris before going deeper into the woods.

Chris had a deep seated love for all things vintage, his classic car collection were worth millions, he had a wine cellar that would rival any vineyard and the same went for his guns. He even built in a soundproof firing range in his basement where he made Jensen, and Tom practice, and thankfully they were decent shots. Although not as good as Danneel, Jensen thought. She loved spending time at the firing range almost as much as Chris and when it came to deciding who the best shot were; they were pretty much on the same level.

Jensen shook off the thought and followed Chris in a little where he had spread out his offerings, Jensen didn’t know much about guns nor did he want to but even he could appreciated the cold beauty in some of those small guns. They were all hand held and compact, easy to carry, easy to conceal.

Chris gave them one each and they got down to planning. Each of them decided to go in different way as if to surround the house, Jensen went through the front, Chris at the back with Tom circling them both.

Jensen peered through the front door, which was left ajar as if someone was about to go out but changed their mind half way or went to get something back. He peeked in very slowly and what he saw almost stopped his heart.

There was Jared standing with his back to the door, tall and bloody, his arms were wrapped around Jamie who was hiding his face in the crook of his father’s neck. And there was Danneel and Chad both pointing a gun at them with a cruel smirk on their faces.

Jensen wanted to shoot them both down but he didn’t want to risk it, he wasn’t sure about Chad but Danneel was an excellent shot and in such close proximity she probably wouldn’t make a mistake, which meant he had to disarm her first.

“Please let Jamie go, I’ll stay here and you can do whatever you want to me but please just let my son go,” Jared was pleading and Jensen had to grit his teeth not to kill that bitch off right there and then.

“Oh no, your brat caused me quite a lot of problems already. There is no way I can let him off without his just punishment,” she smirked.

Chad let out a crude laugh before inching his way closer to Jared, he pocketed his gun and reached out his hand as if to take Jamie from Jared’s hold and Jamie started protesting and Jensen just couldn’t stay quite any longer.

Chad was about to take Jamie and Jensen saw one of his legs was visible in between Jared’s two long legs, thanking god for making Chad such a midget Jensen fired.

Chapter 27:

The shot rang throughout the house and Chad went down with a scream, holding his thigh as blood sprayed out. Jared froze in his place not understanding what just happened.

Danneel fumbled with her gun in surprise but she righted her hold on it as quickly and Jared knew she was a pro. It made him feel much worse, because not only she had a gun, she knew what to do with it too.

She raised her eyebrow in surprise as she looked at something or someone behind him, “Ah and here comes the cavalry.”

Jared heard a scuffle behind him and he wanted to turn around so bad but he didn’t want to aggravate her anymore and Jamie was shaking in his arms he hasn’t lifted his head since Chad was shot.

Jared looked down at his once friend now groaning and whimpering in agony and Jared felt not an ounce of sympathy. He wished whoever shot him killed him off for the bastard dared to hurt his son.

“Be a good boy and put the gun down Jensen, or say bye-bye to your family,” Jensen, Jensen was here, Jared felt hope spread through his chest and finally Jamie stopped shaking.

“NO! Please I’m not doing anything, look here’s my gun,” Jared saw a movement in his peripheral vision and saw a gun flew across the floor towards her and she stopped it with her feet. Danneel stooped to the ground still keeping her hand held gun pointed at them and picked Jensen’s gun up. In the fraction of a second Jensen moved closer to him and Jared felt Jensen’s warmth spread through his back. He wanted to lean back but knew a single movement would be fatal as Jamie was still in his arms.

“Aw! Such a cosy family,” said Danneel in a fake sweet voice but Jared felt much better to feel offended; Jensen was here three against one certainly put the odds in their favour.

Jensen moved a little and she cocked her gun “Don’t even think about doing anything Jensen or I’ll shoot and you know I’m a better shot than you are.”

“Yes you are but you’re not a better shot then me,” there was no mistaking that drawl.

Danneel’s face widened with shock and she froze in her stance and Jared could see why, Chris Kane was standing behind her, the nozzle of his gun pointed straight at the back of her head. He was standing so close that Jared could tell the nozzle was held against her skull and she could feel the pressure of it, not to mention she was half his size and he looked like he could snap her neck like a twig.

“Why are you doing this Danneel? You were like our little sister and you…”Chris trailed off as if baffled.

“Sister?” she spit the word out as if it was something disgusting, “If you guys loved me so much then how come I was always the fucking secretary huh? Doing the jobs none of you wanted to do, why was that? Why was this company ‘three lights’ when I worked just as hard for this company as you guys had? I’ll tell you why, it’s because I didn’t have money or some fancy degree.”

Chris and Jensen both looked shocked at that as if they hadn’t even thought about it like that, “Danny you could’ve told us that’s how you felt. You could’ve said something.”

“Said something? Why? Did that bitch Katie need to say something but you guys offered her the position of CEO even when you guys knew I was perfect for it? No! You guys didn’t even consider me, instead you appointed me ‘head secretary’ as if that was meant to keep me happy, as if that was all I could amount to” she was breathing hard and boy was she angry.

“All these over some professional jealousy?” asked Chris the bewilderment clear in his face.

“Professional jealousy?” she asked surprisingly, “That Company was my life, I gave it my all and you guys didn’t appreciate it. So I made my own way.”

Jensen snorted in disgust, “Your own way? Stealing money and then framing innocent people, kidnapping little kids, destroying lives? That’s your own way? If you needed money you could’ve just asked us.”

“For handouts? I don’t fucking think so.”

“Danny it wouldn’t have been handout, you were one of us.”

Danneel laughed a little hysterically, “That’s just it I wasn’t one of you and what kind of money would’ve been it? Pity money or hush money?”

“Hush money?” asked Jensen.

“Yes. If I go to the media and tell them all about how ‘three lights’ treats women employees, you’re reputation would be wiped.”

Chris laughed, “Are you fucking crazy? How do we treat our female employees? We treat them exactly as we treat out male employees, with respect. For god’s sake Danny our CEO is a woman.”

Danneel snorted, “Oh that dyke doesn’t count and we all know what kind of respect you pay to the female employees don’t we Chris, respect, as long as they spread their legs for you,” god even Jared wanted to smack her now, and he saw Chris grind his teeth as if not to call her something foul.

Jared could feel how tense Jensen was, strung like a bow as if he was about to go off any minute. He reached behind him with the arm that was free and held it palm up and after a second he felt Jensen’s warm palm slid into his and for Jared let out a relieved sigh. Jensen held onto his hand with a strong grip as if afraid if he let go Jared would disappear again. Jared wanted to turn around and hold him so badly but he knew if he moved even an inch he could put Jamie in danger.

“You know what Danny? You’re sick, mentally sick,” Jensen said.

She smirked, “Of-course you’re gonna say I’m sick, truth hurts doesn’t it?”

“Truth?” Chris said with a laugh, “Stop making me laugh, the only truth here is that you’re a mentally unstable, incompetent employee ‘three lights’ ever had the misfortune to hire. Let’s resolve that right now shall we? You’re fired, oh and you’re a fucking bitch.”

“Incompetent?” she looked genuinely surprised as if the thought never entered her head, “You’re sacking me?”

Well duh, ‘you can’t expect them to keep you employed when you stole fucking millions from them you idiot’, thought Jared.

“That’s right sugar,” his Texan drawl was more pronounced.

She was about to say something when they all heard it, the small whine like a wounded dog. Chad was regaining his consciousness, he let out a whimper but she looked like she couldn’t care less if he died. Jared felt a little bad, he couldn’t stand to see someone hurt like that in front of him, and then he remembered the dark bruise on his son’s cheek and felt a little vindicated.

He held his son closer, who by his even breathing seemed like has fallen asleep, Jared felt a little relieved; his son was too young to witness this ugly side of humanity.

Suddenly they could hear cars outside, actually it sounded like a procession of cars followed by the tale tell sirens of the authorities.

“Game over Danny,” smirked Chris “And guess what? We win,” he said with satisfaction.

Jared saw the rage in her eyes and saw the instant she made her choice, he instantly shoved Jamie behind him to protect his son but she didn’t have the time to shoot. Tom came out from nowhere so quickly that it was almost like he was Superman or something. He managed to knock the gun off her hand but not before she shot it in the wrong angle. After that it was all a blur, he heard an inhumane cry followed by another gunshot, and he suddenly felt a sharp pain somewhere near his heart. He heard twin shouts of ‘daddy’ and ‘Jared’ but it was like they were far, far away. He felt a warm wetness seep through his shirt and his eyes popped out when he saw the blood.

He stumble to the ground and onto his knees, he could see the shocked look in Chad’s face as well and his last thought just before the world went dark was how comic it seemed that they both keeled over at the same time.

Chapter 28:

That day was the longest Jensen had ever spent. He and Jamie huddled together in one of the plastic hospital chairs, waiting.

He kept remembering that moment, Jared’s eyes had widened with shock but he didn’t even make a sound. Jensen didn’t even know anything was wrong until he saw Jared stumble down and the cruel satisfaction on Danneel’s face.

In the helicopter to the hospital he had sat there with Jared’s hand in his hand with a crying Jamie hanging off his neck. Jared had gone so white, from blood loss they said, and it made Jensen want to scream and shout at the unfairness of it all.

He just found his family damn it and already he was losing them, no there was no way he could lose Jared, not now, not like this.

Jamie was cried out and after a while he dozed off in Jensen’s chest, he hugged his son’s body tighter to him and clung. Jamie was so young he shouldn’t had to go through all of that, he was too young to see people get shot and die.

Jensen shuddered at the thought, no; he had to be strong for Jamie. He glanced at the white hospital clock and saw it was nearly 5pm, his stomach grumbled but he had no appetite. Jared has been in the surgery for nearly four hours now and Jensen has been stuck to this chair.

Chris, Tom and Mike took off shortly after, actually Jensen forced them to go to catch a nap and eat something, and he could tell Mike had been up all night as well. Only Sophia had stayed with him throughout the whole day, feeding Jamie, bringing Jensen coffee, providing him with a silent companionship that he needed most.

He was thankful for it.

Misha had gone in with the surgeon just to stay with Jared and Jensen felt a little relieved that he would be there with Jared. Jensen wanted to go himself but he knew right now Jamie needed him more.

He heard footsteps and looked up hopefully thinking it was the doctor or a nurse but he saw Chris saunter his way down the corridor. His friend looked much better than Jensen last saw him, freshly shaven and rested.

“How you holding up?” he asked as he sat down next to Jensen and affectionately ruffled Jamie’s hair who snuggled closer into Jensen’s hold.

“Ok, they haven’t come out yet so…” Jensen bit his lip to stop himself from wailing, but his heart hurt so much.

“It’s gonna be ok Jensen, he’s gonna be fine,” Chris said his eyes full of sympathy.

“I sure hope so,” he sighed and buried his face in his son’s hair, he couldn’t think of his life without Jared anymore.

“What are you doing here Chris?”

“Hey I took a nap like you told me to, showered, and ate, also if I didn’t get out of there I might’ve puked,” Chris drawled.

“What? Why?”

“Tom and Mike, they might’ve started fucking on the kitchen table. I didn’t even know Tom was gay did you?” Chris didn’t look that bothered by the fact that Tom maybe gay.

Jensen shook his head, “But you know how he feels about this kind of stuff.”

Chris smirked, “Yes that beauty was beauty and it didn’t matter which gender it was. That just sounds greedy to me.”

Jensen smiled, “Well you would know all about that wouldn’t you.”

“Hey! At-least I stick to one gender and I can’t help it if I’m gorgeous and have that effect on women,” Chris said in his woe-is-me voice.

“Right. Like I didn’t see you make out with that Steve guy?”

Chris snorted, “That was one time, back in college, I was drunk as a skunk and you guys double dared me. Anyway that pretty much sealed the deal on my heterosexuality, you pretty boys do nothing for me,” they both laughed at that.

“Speaking of the ladies I talked to that pretty agent before I came,” Chris said with a smile, just like Jensen thought, Sandy and Chris got along like house on fire, literally, sparks flew. Jensen smiled at the thought and asked his friend what she said.

“Chad didn’t make it; unfortunately for him Danneel is still a great shot,” Jensen didn’t feel an ounce of remorse except that he wished he was the one who killed the fucker off. Not only had he hit Jamie he tried to kill Jared, good riddance, he thought.

“Danneel is going to be charged with not only embezzlement, but kidnapping, attempted murder and manslaughter. She better get ready to say goodbye to her designer gears for a very long time,” Jensen sighed at that, he couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for her; he had looked at her like a little sister for a very long time.

Chris sighed and Jensen saw a sad look cross his friend’s face as if he was thinking the same thing about Danneel.

“What about the money?” he asked.

Chris smirked, “Everybody is getting their money back, plus interest.”

“Here’s your coffee,” Jensen looked up to see Sophia offer him a cup, it tasted vile but it was the only thing that was keeping him up at the moment. He offered her thanks and took a sip, she made small talk with Chris for a while but he could see she was tired as well.

“Sophia go home and sleep ok I’ll ring you as soon as he is out of surgery,” he said.

She yawned a little before saying, “What about you? Someone should look after you.”

Jensen was touched but shook his head, “It’s all right Chris is here and Jared will be out soon anyways.”

He could tell she wanted to say no but her fatigue caught up with her and she nodded, she got up and dropped a kiss on Jamie’s forehead and at the last minute one on his cheek, “You call me if you need anything yeah.”

It wasn’t a question and he nodded in agreement and she left.

They sat there in silence for what felt like hours and after a while Tom and Mike came around too. They both looked refreshed and had a certain glow about them that falling in love glow. Jensen smiled at them both and they sat themselves around him. After a while one of them tried to take Jamie from his arms but he wouldn’t let go, couldn’t let go. His arms were aching from carrying Jamie all day but he was the only thing keeping Jensen from completely breaking down. As long as he held on to his son he had a part of Jared with him and he couldn’t even think of the implication of Jared not being with him.

He blinked back tears and looked at the clock again; it was 6:30, which meant Jared has been in surgery for nearly six hours, wasn’t it over yet, thought Jensen.

As if hearing his prayer he heard two pairs of footsteps and he pulled his head up to see the doctor that operated on Jared and Misha standing there, both had a kind smile on their face.

Smile was good right, it wasn’t a big wide grin but they wouldn’t be smiling if Jared wasn’t ok, right?

He looked at Misha a little desperately and Misha nodded before saying, “The surgery was successful.”

And Jensen barely contained his urge to ‘whoop’ but he knew there was more to come.

The doctor took over now, “Jared is a very lucky young man, the bullet just missed his heart and it took us a while to safely get the bullet out but we managed it. He should be fine once he wakes up; however the next 24 hours are very critical. If he doesn’t wake up by then there is a chance he might slip into a coma, which would be very problematic.”

Jensen’s hand shook and he hugged Jamie tighter to ground himself in, “What can you do?”

“Nothing I’m afraid, at this point we can only pray and hope that he’ll wake up, but Jared is a fighter, even at the operating table he held on so all we can have is faith,” the doctor said in almost a monotonous voice, as if he said these words again and again, everyday and he doesn’t want to sound hopeful because sometimes there was no hope.

But Jensen refused to dwell on that he nodded his thanks to the doctor as he left and turned to face Misha. The man looked like he went around five rounds with a heavyweight and lost; he wanted to express his gratitude but couldn’t find the words.

Misha shook it off, “He’s like my little brother Jensen, you don’t need to thank me for doing something I wanted to do.”

Jensen smiled, “Can I see him?”

Misha shook his head sadly, “I’m afraid not, he’s in ICU and they have him hooked up to a lot of machines and it wouldn’t be a good time for,” he indicated towards Jamie.

Jensen nodded understanding, “You know man you should go home and rest,” and shifted Jamie into his other hand.

His friends all of them looked at him accusingly, Chris finally said, “Stop trying to send everybody to rest when you’re killing yourself in here.”

What?

Tom glared at Chris before smiling, “What Chris meant was that maybe you should go home and rest a little yeah? Now that Jared is out of surgery there’s nothing you can do here and you need to sleep before you keel over Jensen.”

Jensen understood that but the thought of leaving Jared here at the hospital by himself, even if he was asleep didn’t sit well with him.

Mike sighed and said, “We’ll be here Jensen and if there is any change in Jared’s condition we’ll call you ASAP, go home and rest a little at least for Jamie’s sake.”

Misha nodded as well, “Jamie needs both his parents Jensen, and if you’re ill as well who is he going to rely on? Come on I’ll give you a lift.”

Jensen looked around and sighed in defeat, they all united against him and he knew he wouldn’t be able to win this one.

Misha dropped him off at Jared’s flat half an hour later and Jensen went straight to bed. He couldn’t bear to be apart from Jamie so he put his son on Jared’s bed before slumping himself down next to it.

The pillows and the sheet smelt like Jared and Jensen couldn’t keep himself together any more and he let the tears fall, hot and fresh they roll down his cheeks soaking the pillow but he couldn’t stop himself. The only plea in his mind was Jared, the only thought was Jared.

Please be all right Jared, I love you so much and I need you so much, please wake up baby, please be okay.

Chapter 29:

‘This room is very white’ that was Jared’s first thought when he woke up. The second was ‘What the hell is up my nose?’ if Jamie put straws through his nose again and was taking pictures to show off to Misha and Mike and then laugh at him, again, then he was in a lot of trouble.

But then something of that situation didn’t ring true, not because it’s something his son hasn’t done in the past and wouldn’t do again in the future if he got the chance but something else has happened. He felt like he was waking up from a nightmare or something, he remembered blood, and a shock of red hair and he remembered guns, a lot of guns and maybe something about Superman and cowboys but most of all he remembered Chad’s blank eyes, and Jamie shaking in his arms.

It was like a fright train how all the memories hit him, oh god he had been shot. Was he dead? Was this after life? Well if it was it kind of sucked, thought Jared. Where were all the angels?

He blearily opened his eyes again and it took a while to adjust to all the whiteness of the room, ok not after life then, unless after life looked like a hospital room. And at least he wasn’t looking down on his body like outer body experience or something. No if he remembered correctly he was shot by that psycho bitch Danneel or maybe Chad he wasn’t sure which one, but he knew they both shot somebody.

He hoped Jensen and Jamie were ok that those bitches didn’t hurt any of them; he took in a deep breath and felt a dull pain somewhere in his heart. That was where he got shot, how was he still alive? He didn’t know but he didn’t question it, he just thanked all the deities for such a miracle. He contemplated calling the nurse to let them know he’s awake but couldn’t find the energy to push the ‘call’ button. It was almost peaceful, early morning, the sun has just risen and it was so quite except for the early birds singing. Feeling a little relieved that they weren’t stuck in a cellar somewhere he closed his eyes and didn’t even realise when he was lulled into a peaceful sleep.

Please wake up baby…please daddy I love you…I love you Jared…please…

The words floated into his consciousness and Jared fought to open his eyes the second time. He knew it was very important for him to wake up now, his family needed him, and they were calling him. But it wasn’t meant to be, it seemed Hypnos* wanted to keep him a little longer so Jared slept unknowingly how much his family was hurting.

The next time Jared woke up it was a very bright and sunny afternoon and he could breathed a little freely and he realised there were no tubes attached to him anywhere, and he felt better, almost refreshed.

He pulled himself up into a sitting position with some difficulty and called for a nurse. His voice was hoarse from lack of use and dryness but he didn’t need to call twice she came quickly, “You’re awake,” she said happily and instantly righted his stance, pulling pillow behind his back making him more comfortable.

She gave him a glass of water full of chipped ice and it went down his throat better instantly soothing it. She then checked his pupils; asked his name, date of birth, Jamie’s name, Jamie’s date of birth, what year it was before she was satisfied. “You’re family and friends are going to be over the moon to hear that you’re awake, especially your husband and your son.”

She left before he could correct her that Jensen wasn’t his husband, unfortunately.

Five minutes after an older doctor with the biggest grin on his face entered the room, he repeated the nurse and then did an extra bunch of poking and prodding before declaring Jared was healing very nicely.

Jared was so happy to be feeling awake and alert that he even ate the hospital food without complaint, and he was just finishing eating his chocolate pudding when he heard the familiar rush of footsteps, followed by a ‘daddy.’

He barely opened his right arm before the blur of green and blue hit his side, he felt a twinge of pain in his left side where he got shot but he ignored it, he had his son in his arms and he was safe.

Jared breathed in his son’s scent blinking back relieved tears; he never wanted to get separated from his family ever again. Jamie was crying inconsolably and Jared just let him cry it all out, his little boy had seen too much too soon and after a minute or so he couldn’t stop himself from breaking into tears as well. It wasn’t a cry of despair but happiness, relief that they were safe, that they were together again. It was like catharsis.

Jamie finally stopped his sobs and they turned into cute little hiccups that made Jared smile. He pulled back and arranged Jamie in his lap and just looked, he stared and took his fill like he hasn’t seen son for years not days. Using his right hand he wiped Jamie’s tears away before dropping little kisses everywhere, he remembered how brave his little boy was, he couldn’t have been more proud.

“Dad” Jamie whined with a watery laugh and Jared laughed right out loud, damn it hurt to laugh.

“It’s so good to see you baby,” he said his throat felt much better.

“Oh daddy we were so scared you were asleep for three whole days and you wouldn’t wake up and Uncle Misha said you were going to wake up real soon but you didn’t,” Jamie looked stricken.

“Hey, hey no crying, see I’m awake and I’m not going anywhere. Tell me have you been a good boy for daddy?” he run his fingers through Jamie’s hair, it was getting too long, Jamie hated getting his hair cut but there was nothing else for it.

“Uh huh and I met Uncle Chris and Uncle Tom and they said I was a champ and I didn’t know what that meant and I asked Uncle Mike who said it was short for champion but that confused me even more because I didn’t win no competition and I told daddy who laughed so much for the first time in ages and said it means I’m a good boy,” Jamie nodded as if agreeing with Jensen and he had the biggest grin in his face, and it took all of Jared not to say ‘awwwwwwww’ and pinch his cheeks, his son was the cutest boy on the universe, and Jared wasn’t biased at all.

“I love you so much squirt,” pulling him in with his better hand for a one armed hug.

“I love you too daddy,” whispered Jamie as if he still couldn’t believe Jared was there.

Jared dropped a kiss on his forehead before looking around the quite room and wondered where Jensen was and asked Jamie.

“Daddy’s waiting outside with Uncle Misha, I think daddy was crying, daddy doesn’t want me to see but he cried himself to sleep every night, I saw,” Jamie said sadly.

Jared felt a pang in his heart at the thought of Jensen crying for him, over him and looked down at Jamie, “Well baby I’m here now, and I’m not going anywhere. Jamie could you do me a big favour? I’m so very bored here, there’s nothing to do, could you go to the gift shop with Uncle Misha and buy me a book or something?” he asked trying to get some time alone with Jensen. He couldn’t really say all he wanted to say to Jensen with Jamie there. Jamie’s eyes lit up at the prospect of doing something for his daddy and he nodded vigorously, he was off like a rocket before Jared could tell him to slow down. Jared just settled into his pillow with a sigh when Jensen came in.

His heart still skipped a beat whenever he saw Jensen, still the same butterfly fluttering in his stomach from the first time they kissed, still that same nervous tension only teenage girls should feel, does he like me or does he like me not. Even though he was twenty seven year old guy who already had a child with the man, how stupid right?

Jared looked at Jensen properly, he wasn’t looking so hot, his clothes were dishevelled like he picked up anything near his hand and put it on and was that Jared’s t-shirt? He had what looked like a week’s worth of stubble and his cheeks were a little hollow like he hadn’t been eating right. There were dark circles under his eyes and the eyes themselves were dull and red rimmed. All in all Jensen Ackles looked like he had been to hell and back.

“Dude you look awful,” it came out before he could stop himself.

Jensen let out a strangled laughter before he was running towards the bed like their son had just minutes before, but whereas Jamie was five year old child Jensen was a grown man and Jared couldn’t stop himself from wincing from the impact, “Ouch.”

Jensen stepped back, “Sorry, sorry I didn’t hurt you right? Should I call the nurse? Is it hurting?”

Jared stopped him with hand on his arm, “I’m fine, I’m just a little sore nothing to worry about, and the nurse and the doctor have already checked me over ok? Now sit down here and give me a proper hug.”

It was an awkward one armed hug but they relished it, both taking in each others scent in and soon he felt hot tears on his neck.

“I’m running out of tears here,” he said jokingly and Jensen let out a slow laugh, as if he hadn’t had the reason to laugh or smile recently. Well Jared was going to change all that very soon.

“I thought I lost you, when I saw all that blood, it was terrifying Jay. I thought that was it,” Jensen whispered and Jared stumped down on his moment of terror, it was over now.

He pulled away and wiped Jensen’s tears away much like he had with Jamie, “I’m here and I’m fine and I’m not going anywhere,” he reassured Jensen just as he had with Jamie minutes ago.

Jensen sighed happily, “I love you so much you know that? I’m so sorry I’ve been such an idiot over it for so long but I love you and I need you…” he trailed off as if he couldn’t express his emotions with words.

Jared felt tears roll down his cheeks freely, happy tears, so much happiness, “You were an idiot but you made up for it now my hero, I love you too.”

Jensen hugged him a little closer, “Say it again.”

“I love you.”

“Again.”

“I love you.”

“Again,” oh god he created a monster.

Jared laughed and said, “No you say it again.”

Jensen pulled away and looked at him in the eye, there was so much love and sincerity in his eyes that it made Jared’s breath catch, “I love you.”

Oh god he was going to start bawling his eyes out any minute now.

They stayed together like that for a long time, yet it wasn’t long enough. But questions were bubbling inside his head.

“What happened in there Jensen? I can remember until Tom came in but afterwards it’s all blank.”

Jensen shuddered, “Are you sure you want to talk about all of that right now?”

Jared sighed, he wasn’t afraid when Jensen was with him, yes he was ready and he nodded.

“We were so focused on Danneel that we didn’t even see Chad, who somehow got up from the floor, and he still had his gun with him, in his pocket I think. When Danneel shot at you Chad also tried to get a shot in, again at you,” Jensen shuddered again and Jared linked his right hand with Jensen’s left, “Tom came in and managed to throw Danneel of her course but we didn’t see Chad until it was too late. It was almost at the same time, in the blink of an eye, his shot found its mark, you.”

“Where is Chad now?” he asked he saw Chad go down with him too.

“Dead,” said Jensen viciously.

“Dead? Jensen you didn’t,” he just couldn’t imagine.

“Oh I wish it was me that killed that fucker off, but no it was actually Danneel when Tom pushed the gun out of her hand it still fired only the angle was off and the bullet went straight through Chad’s stomach. Poetic justice don’t you think,” Jensen said grimly.

Jared sighed, whatever Chad had done, he was still a human being, such a waste of a life, he thought.

“What’s happened to Danneel?”

“She’s in custody and Sandy thinks her trial will be very soon, Chris himself wants to fight the case in court and I think it’s safe to say Danneel is going down for a very long time.”

Jared nodded, they should probably send her to therapy as well while they were at it, but overall he was just happy she was out of their lives.

“And then?”

“Sandy came just in time; Chris managed to hold Danneel off until the police handcuffed her and took Chad’s body away,” Jensen sighed and then leaned into him just resting his head in Jared’s shoulder, “You were so white Jay, I was so fucking scared and Jamie was crying, I didn’t even know Sandy called for a helicopter until we were in it. Thanks to her we got you here just in time, you were in surgery for nearly six hours, the longest six hours of my life,” Jensen took a deep breath as if trying to stop himself from crying and then continued, “And then you wouldn’t wake up, they said 24 hours was critical, if you didn’t wake up by then you would slip into a coma. But it had been three days and you hadn’t woken up but they said you weren’t in a coma, just sleeping. They couldn’t explain it, when I got the call from the nurse few hours ago I nearly didn’t believe her.”

Jared sighed, well things worked out at the end didn’t it, it always does.

“Jared?” said Jensen after a while.

“Hmm?” feeling too comfy and lazy to answer properly.

“I need to ask you something,” Jensen said, he sounded nervous.

“What?”

“I know there are a lot of issues to sort through, I mean your job, my business, you’re in New York and I’m in California, but they are all details you know. We can all work through all that,” Jensen scratched the back of his neck in a nervous gesture.

Jared could probably tell where this was going and he nodded at Jensen to continue and suddenly Jensen got up and started bending down, or maybe Jared couldn’t tell where this was going.

Was he? Did Jensen just get down on one knee? It looked like it, ‘oh my god I’m going to faint, oh god I hope I don’t, that would be so embarrassing’, thought Jared.

“Jared I know we haven’t had the smoothest ride on this relationship and I don’t know how to give you poetic words and romance except the truth, I love you so much,” he took a deep breath and Jared felt a tear slip down his cheek, he didn’t feel an iota of embarrassment for crying like a girl.

His man was proposing to him damn it; he was entitled to a good little cry.

“I know I’m probably not the easiest person to live with and will drive you nuts but please Jared will you marry me,” Jensen blurted it out before he chickened out.

Jared was really crying now but inside he was doing the Macarena, it wasn’t that he was getting married; it was that he was getting married to Jensen. Oh he was so happy.

“…Jared?”

Oops, he was so busy doing the Macarena he hasn’t answered yet, the poor guy looked like he was awaiting his death sentence or something. Did he really think Jared was going to say no?

Jared pulled him with his right hand by his shirtfront, and he came up quickly, Jared looked at him, “Whenever I imagined getting proposed to I always imagined candle light and soft music and Rose petals everywhere. Only an idiot like you would propose to a person sitting on a hospital bed in pyjamas,” Jensen opened his mouth to say something but Jared shushed him with his finger and touched those pretty, pouty lips, “Which is why I love you and which is why I’m going to marry you,” he said with a smile.

Jensen looked shocked for a second but he started laughing happily, “So we’re getting married?”

“We’re getting married baby,” and pulled Jensen into a kiss.

They spent just couple of minutes kissing slowly trying to memorise each other’s taste and feel, “How about more kids?” asked Jensen.

Jared thought back to swollen ankles and the constant backache and the weird cravings, throwing up all the freaking time, but then he thought back to Jamie, his cheeky smile and his bright eyes, “negotiable,” very negotiable.

“How about a puppy?” aw! Jensen was such a good daddy putting his son’s plight forward as well.

“Definitely,” their baby deserved more than a puppy for all his braveness.

Their alone time was cut soon after that; Jamie came back with Misha on tow. Jared felt bad for his friend, the love of his life turned out to be not who he thought she were, literally and when Jensen took Jamie to the bathroom he apologised to his friend.

“What are you sorry for?” Misha asked surprisingly.

“She targeted you because of me, she knew you were my friend and she used you. I’m so sorry for that, if it wasn’t for me you would’ve never met her.”

Misha shook his head, “It’s not your fault Jared, and it’s definitely not your fault that she was some crazy bitch.”

But still Jared couldn’t help but feel responsible and said so.

Misha just smiled sadly and said, “You shouldn’t, I’m responsible for my own emotions. And I don’t think I was in love with her anyway, I was just so desperate to have someone that I just took her as it when she came along. But there’s plenty more fish in the sea, you never know I might meet the real Katie Cassidy,” his friend winked and Jared knew Misha was putting on a brave face but there wasn’t much else he could do about it, except introduce him to the real Katie, Christ that would be a fucked up relationship.

After that he had a procession of visitors, Jeff and his wife Samantha came with a lovely bouquet of flowers. Jeff apologised to him and reassured his job was still there and Jared smiled in acceptance. He wasn’t sure he would be going back to his job but it was nice to be acknowledged.

Sophia came afterwards; she cried a little and made him laugh with Jamie’s antics for the past three days, she spent the whole afternoon and left because she had a hot date tonight. Jared smiled at her wake, it was good to see her smiling, laughing and going on dates; she’s been too focused on project ‘Nanotrix’ recently.

Mike and Tom came together and surprisingly they were holding hands, Jared had thought Mike had a thing for Sophia and he was sure Tom was straight. He didn’t understand how it happened but they looked very happy together and that’s all that mattered.

Chris and Sandy came ‘together’ as well but they denied they ‘came together’ but Jared knew they weren’t fooling anyone. It was so weird seeing them together, they seemed like the exact opposite, she was tiny he was huge, she was so neat and uptight, he was so messy and laid back, and they get on like cats and dogs. Always sniping at each other but Jared could see the passion simmering underneath. Maybe opposites do attract, thought Jared, they were so opposite they could be living on opposite poles.

The last to come were Alexis and Matt, now they were definitely together, Matt apologised as well, for himself and on behalf of the company, he also said Jared would be welcomed back, and Jared could tell he was sincere and nodded his thanks, saying he would think about it.

Jared already thought about it a little and he knew for sure he wouldn’t be going back to Morgan Inc, not because he was sacked but because he knew there was nothing for him there. The experience with Danneel and death made him face certain home truth, it was time to stop running away from himself and face his life, live his life rather than just exist and not for just Jamie and Jensen but for himself as well. He would quite like to back to college, get some sort of degree, ‘maybe photography’ he mused, he always loved taking photographs. Maybe he could start his own business and everything; he felt excitement run though his veins, now if only he could get out of this stupid hospital.

“What got you frowning?” asked Jensen from the side lounge type chair he charmingly bribed the nurse to get for him, a dozy smile fixed on his face as he squeezed Jared’s hand. He hasn’t let go of Jared’s hand all day unless he really had to, kind of like their son, who hasn’t left Jared’s side all day either. Jared looked down at where he was sleeping half on Jared’s right leg and half on the small hospital bed and sighed.

“I was wondering when I could get out of this hospital?”

“The doctor said about a week.”

“A week?” he couldn’t stay here for a week, he’d go mad.

“Baby, you had a major operation on your chest, and even though your vitals are good right now it’s still too soon. But the doctor said if your vitals look good within the next two days and there are no other complications you can go home sooner,” Jensen placated.

It wasn’t tomorrow but it was much better than a week. He wondered if his friends would visit him everyday and then suddenly laughed at the thought. It was a weak laugh as his chest still really hurt to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Jensen asked.

“I was just wondering how long I was asleep for, I mean I wake up and everybody’s paired up, I get Alexis and Matt, they were in the making for what, three years. But Tom and Mike and Chris and Sandy, they all just met,” Jared was baffled.

Jensen laughed too, “I guess it’s the intense situation in which they met, their emotions were running high and intense as well, probably.”

Then he picked up Jared’s hand and kissed at the back of it like he was kissing a prince, it actually made Jared blush for some reason, “Then again when you’re in love you know in an instant, if it were meant to be the fate reunites you with that person through many twists and turns. When its love you just know you know.”

Jared’s breath hitched at the beauty and the simplicity of their love, yes he knew, did he know when he first saw Jensen this would be the love of his life? No. Did he know when Jensen walked into the Morgan Inc office that he’d be spending the rest of his life with this man? Definitely not. But now, now he knew for sure, and as Jensen pulled him into a kiss Jared thought, twists and turns of fate indeed.

Chapter 30:

Seven months later

Jamie Ackles Padalecki felt so grown up, he was six years old today.

Ok so he wasn’t that grown up but he was more grown up then he was from last year. He looked around the room and felt a huge grin spread across his face, everybody was here for his party. His dad got a huge cake for him shaped as SpongeBob SquarePants and it was made of all chocolate even though his daddy insisted too much chocolate will rot his teeth. But his dad persuaded his daddy, Jamie loved having two daddies, he could always go pout at one of them and they would make the other one see reason. This is how Jamie got Sooty, his best friend in the whole wide world.

The puppy barked at him in excitement as Jamie scratched him behind his ears, Sooty loved Jamie just as much he loved Sooty. They always played together and his daddy said Jamie was getting very good at looking after Sooty. Sooty’s chocolate brown fur gleamed in the Californian sun and Jamie looked around to see where his human best friend Nate was.

He found Uncle Tom and Uncle Mike instead looking at each other all lovey-dovey and Jamie knew they were going to start kissing anytime soon, yuck. It was bad enough he had to see his parents kiss like millions of time, everyday but seeing his uncles’ kiss was gross. He was never going to kiss anyone ever, not girls or boys. Tammy from 2nd grade said kissing gave you cooties but Jamie didn’t believe that, firstly he had no idea what cooties were and secondly because they sure sounded girly, and he most definitely wasn’t a girl.

But that was his fate, on the flight from New York he got stuck in the middle seat and had to sit next to Uncle Mike and Uncle Tom with one side and his parents on the other. His uncles were calling each other stupid names like poochie-poo and Jamie wished Sooty was with him so they could laugh together at his uncles. He was glad that at least his parents didn’t call each other silly names like that. He missed his pal so much, here he was sitting all by himself while Sooty was in his pet carrier somewhere in the pet section of the plane, his daddy explained to him how they had a special area just for pets where they can play all day so they won’t get afraid of being inside the plane and his dad explained how they needed the carrier so Sooty couldn’t run away! As if that would ever happen, Sooty would never run away from Jamie, stupid planes and their stupid rules.

Anyway so Jamie had to endure them kissing the whole flight, it’s not like he could complain to his parents when they were doing the same on his other side.

He wished Nate was there with him, Nate would’ve understood. You see Nate was going through the same problem Jamie was, his mom Ava suddenly started to go out with Uncle Misha and they were kissing all the time now too. But Nate was going to fly to California next week because Uncle Misha had a medical conference this week.

Talking of Nate Jamie wondered where his friend was, but he was no where to be seen and Jamie just knew his friend was looking at the tide pools around the beach. Those were neat, Jamie spent most of the time he was here last time exploring them; it was real neat living steps away from the beach.

Jamie loved the beach, he never really went to a proper beach until about six months ago, when his parents flown down here to get married.

Boy was that a lot of fun, Jamie had been the ring barer and it had been a beautiful day. Both his daddies had looked like they were a prince out of a Disney movie or something. Although they hadn’t dressed like those princes, both his daddies wore black pants rolled around their claves cause there was so much sand on the beach, even Jamie had to roll up his pants, and they all wore just white shirts on top, his dad called them poet’s shirt. Jamie wondered why that was; did only poets wear them or something? Then why were his parents wearing them, as far as he knew none of his parents were poets. Oh well he was glad he didn’t had to wear a suit like Nate had to in his Aunt’s wedding.

It really was fantastic day, everybody had been there and his parents had been so happy and so was Jamie, all three of them danced on the beach all night long.

They had so much fun here that his dad bought the house they had rented as a vacation home because they still lived in New York most of the year.

A loud laughter caught Jamie’s attention and Sooty run towards the direction of the laughter, and it didn’t surprise Jamie, after him Uncle Chris was Sooty’s favourite person and indeed Uncle Chris already picked him up and Sooty was giving him doggy kisses, Aunty Sandy was laughing at them before snuggling into Uncle Chris. Jamie liked them a lot, they didn’t kiss all the time like Uncle Mike and Uncle Tom, Sandy Aunty said it was undignified and something about privacy and PDA but Jamie really didn’t understand that. Jamie didn’t ask his parent’s about it because PDA awfully sounded like the SEX word and Jamie really didn’t want to talk to his parents about that, yes he knew what that was, he was fiv-six; he wasn’t stupid. Ok so he didn’t really know what that word meant but it sounded something equally disgusting as girl cooties.

“What are you doing down here by yourself buddy?” it was Uncle Misha who sat down next to him.

“Just thinking,” he said as he leaned into his Uncle.

Uncle Misha nodded in understanding, that’s why Jamie loved Uncle Misha. He understood that sometime Jamie could sit here and just think and he always talked to Jamie man to man.

“Your dad’s bringing the cake out soon, and get ready for those pictures, your daddy is ready with his camera.”

Jamie grimaced at the thought, that’s the only thing in their new life he didn’t like, his daddy’s habit of taking pictures of him. His daddy kept saying that Jensen was his muse and Jamie his inspiration so he had to take a lot of pictures of his two favourite subjects. So their new house (which had wicked garden with swings and everything) was full of Jamie’s picture. It was cool that his daddy went back to college though; it meant he always picked Jamie up from school now and they spend the rest of the day together, no more babysitters. Uncle Misha would come and hang out with them sometimes but most days he goes around to Nate’s house and hangs with him. That was cool too; his friend needed a dad too, and Jamie already had two. His dad spent two months flying between California and New York trying to get the NY office started up and just before they came back to California for their summer vacation it was up and ready. Jamie heard his dad say he was glad Tom will be in New York from now on so he can spend the whole summer with them with no work and nothing.

Jamie was excited about that more than he was about his birthday. Next week all his Uncles and Aunts will leave for New York except for Uncle Chris who’s taking Aunt Sandy to a place called Bora Bora, which was such a cool name. Jamie wanted to go there too, but he would be having more fun at the beach, just his parents and him and Sooty.

“Jamie its time to cut the cake,” his dad shouted and Jamie eagerly run towards him. Jensen was wearing a cream t-shirt and a pair of baggy faded jeans and he was barefoot like Jamie, who was wearing a shorts and a blue t-shirt with a blue hat on his head to stop getting his face burning. His daddy said he was like his dad when it came sunning, they didn’t tan, they just burned and freckled, and then his dad something about freckles with a weird smile in his face and his daddy blushed bright red and said not in front of the kids. Jamie really didn’t understand grown ups sometime, and as time goes by he finds nor does he want to.

“Oh that is a special cake,” said Uncle Chris and Sooty yipped from his hold as if agreeing.

Jamie grinned widely, it was a special cake. There were six candles and lots of other candles that spelled out Happy Birthday in different colours. Jensen came and stood behind him, and Jared stood in the other side, finally his daddy left his camera somewhere. They both knelt next to him and gave him two big smooches on his cheeks and Jamie felt so embarrassed, he was just glad there were no cameras about. Then he saw the flash and the mischievous grin on Nate’s face and pouted. Both his parents laughed at that and Jamie felt a little smile slip out too.

The rest of the party was awesome, there was barbeque and cake and lots of presents, Jamie had a fun time opening those. Books and toys and everything a six year old boy could ever want although Jamie couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed, he really wanted a little brother or a sister. Oh well maybe at Christmas.

The party dwindled down around early evening and everybody soon left, Uncle Misha left with Nate and his mom Ava. They were going somewhere else early tomorrow morning so they had to go back to the hotel and pack.

Jamie took a shower all by himself; he was old enough now and got dressed in his pyjamas. He came out of the bathroom and found his parents sitting on his bed. He run and jumped in between them, having Uncles and Aunts were fun but he loved it most when it was just him and his daddies. Sooty whined from where he was sleeping on Jamie’s pillow before going right back to sleep.

His dad pulled him into his lap and Jamie snuggled in closely, “Did you have fun today?” asked his daddy as he run his fingers through Jamie’s hair.

Jamie nodded happily, “Did you like your presents?” asked his is dad.

Jamie nodded happily again; he always got so sleepy when his daddy did that, “Well we have another present for you,” his dad said gleefully and his daddy blushed bright red before pulling something out from behind him.

It was a piece of paper, actually it looked like another photo, and it looked black and white. Oh god he hoped his parents were giving him a picture of himself for his birthday. His dad probably understood what he was thinking because he burst into a joyous laughter before dropping a kiss on his forehead, “It’s not one of your daddy’s crazy creations; actually it’s another one of your daddy’s beautiful creation.”

That confused Jamie, his dad always said Jamie was his daddy’s beautiful creation. He took the paper from his daddy’s hand and looked at it. It was a black and white picture but everything was so blurry and it looked like a white blob in the middle, what was this? He looked at his parents with a question and his daddy looked at him with a smile, “It’s called a sonogram Jamie, do you know what a sonogram is?”

Some type of a telegram? He knew what a telegram was, but he didn’t know what a sonogram was so he shook his head.

Jared smiled and said, “Well a sonogram is a picture they take to look at a baby when the baby is really little inside the tummy.”

Well no-one ever said Jamie was dumb.

For a second he sat there speechless, happiness bubbled inside him so much that he thought he might actually burst. His daddy was having a baby, finally. They were going to have a little baby.

His dad whispered in his ear, “Happy birthday baby.”

It was a happy birthday; it was the happiest birthday ever.

Jamie slept in between his parents that night, Sooty sleeping somewhere near the end, it was a huge bed so they didn’t really need to squish together but they did anyway. Jamie fell asleep with his head rested on his daddy’s chest. He and his dad had been talking to his daddy’s tummy non-stop. It tickled his daddy and made him laugh but he didn’t stop them, Jamie swore he saw his daddy wipe a tear away. But he didn’t say anything because he understood it was a happy tear. He was so happy he wanted to cry himself. His dad sang to his daddy’s tummy and made funny noises that made Jamie giggle as well, they even read him a story; Jamie and his dad thought it was going to be a boy but his daddy said it was going to be a girl.

Whatever, Jamie didn’t really care, he was going to be a big brother, it didn’t matter if he got a little brother or a little sister, he was going to be the bestest big brother ever.

The End.


End file.
